


An Affair to Remember (SHINee version)

by Skeletonfruitcake



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:38:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 47,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeletonfruitcake/pseuds/Skeletonfruitcake
Summary: Loosely based on the movie "An Affair to Remember starring Carey Grant and Deborah Kerr. Key is a hopeless romantic. Desperately clinging to a relationship that doesn't exist anymore, he books a cruise hoping to rekindle the love that they had once shared. However, his fiance is a no-show. The next day Key literally meets the man of his (sex) dreams, music Idol Kim Jonghyun. Jonghyun is headed home to take part of an arranged marriage, but when he meets the beautiful diva occupying the room across the hall his heart begins to feel things that he's never experienced before.
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun/Kim Kibum | Key, Lee Jinki | Onew/Lee Taemin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

"Go to hell!" Key screamed. "Just go to hell! Do you think I'm stupid Minho? Do you?! I know that the foundation on your shirt isn't mine!"

Minho glared at the other, took a deep breath and in a calm voice replied; "Look, Key. I've had a long day. Can't we talk about this later? I just want to relax and go to bed. I don't need you over-reacting right now."

"Over-reacting?! You think this is over-reacting?! I'll show you over-reacting! We're over! Get the fuck out!" Key yelled back pointing at the door.

"Me? You want me to get out?!" Minho said incredulously. "It's my God damn apartment! Or have you forgotten that little fact?"

"Oh, well then please forgive me! Heaven forbid a low class person such as myself dare to disturb 'The Great Choi Minho', 'Golden Child' of the King of Real Estate!" Key yelled his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Enjoy your fucking apartment and your two-bit whore! I'm done!" Key yelled as he stomped off to the bedroom to pack his things, slamming the door behind him. 

Minho pinched the bridge of his nose. He damn sure didn't need this drama tonight. Hell, he didn't need it any night, but lately that's all it seemed to be between the two. Truth be told, that's why he stayed out so late most of the time. That, and the hot new intern at the office, who's foundation was indeed on his collar. He'd have to be more careful. He truly loved Key and didn't want to hurt him. He loved him, but he wasn't in love with him. He wasn't sure when he stopped being in love with Key, but it had been a while now. Of course he kept the relationship going simply because it had become comfortable to have someone cooking for him, taking care of his apartment, pleasuring him on the nights when he couldn't find it elsewhere. He so did not have the energy to deal with this tonight. Sighing, Minho walked down the hall, opened the door, and walked into the bedroom. He put his arms around Key in a back hug and kissed the top of Key's head. "I'm sorry. It's just that things are really stressful at work lately and I have a lot on my mind." he said as he kissed Key's neck. He knew it was Key's soft spot and he could almost always be forgiven once he started kissing him there.

Key sighed. Minho's work had been in the way for quite some time now. He wasn't stupid. He suspected that Minho had been having affairs, but he would always return to him, and give him hope that things would get better. Granted, things weren't the same as when they first got together, after all, no one could keep that magic alive for very long before it was replaced with comfort and security....right? Key was afraid of where things were headed. Sometimes it seemed as if Minho just wanted him to be a good little housewife and not make any demands and sometimes Minho seemed to only want him physically. Key was left in a constant state of confusion. Minho began nibbling and kissing his neck. Key closed his eyes and leaned into it. He hated that his body responded so quickly to Minho, but what would one expect after being together for so long? Minho knew all the spots that drove him crazy. 

"Tell you what." Minho began. "Why don't you go ahead and book that cruise for us."

"Jinjja?!" Key asked turning around in Minho's arms. 

"Yes. I'll rearrange some things at work and we can have some time together, just you and me. Okay?" Minho said as he brushed some errant strands of hair off of Key's forehead. Minho didn't really want to go on a cruise, but part of him felt as if he owed Key that much, and maybe things would be better. He had to admit, Key was still just as beautiful as the first day he saw him, and the sex was always good, although lately it had been almost non-existent.

Key smiled and kissed his boyfriend of two years. While it wasn't a kiss filled with passion, it was comfortable, reassuring...familiar."

Soon the kissing led to undressing, which led to sex. While Key had to admit the sex was always good, it just didn't have that spark that it used to. Minho was asleep within five minutes of finishing, and although Key had found his release, if he were to be truthful, he had imagined himself being fucked by the man he saw in the music magazine earlier, to get him off. As he drifted off to sleep, he thought that this was the reason that they needed the cruise. They needed to recapture the spark that used to burn so brightly between them. 

The morning of the cruise came quickly and as usual Minho didn't have time for breakfast. "I've got to go finish up some last minute things since I'll be gone. Be a doll and pack for me okay?" Minho asked as he walked out of the door not even waiting for an answer. Not even saying 'I love you.'

Key managed to get their bags packed and stacked by the front door. He set the automatic timers for the lights, called to have their mail held, and gave a spare key to the neighbor asking her to water the plants. Now he sat looking at his watch. If Minho didn't hurry, they were going to miss the cruise. 'Where is he?' Key thought to himself as he got up to pace back and forth in their apartment. Finally his phone buzzed with a text message from Minho. 

"Last minute conference call, be a doll and bring my luggage? Meet you on the ship."

Key rolled his eyes. Naturally, Minho would choose to work up until the last second and leave him to deal with all the luggage. Stopping, he closed his eyes, took a deep breath and let it out. He was not going to let anything ruin today. Key managed to get the luggage loaded into the taxi and headed to the port. Stepping out of the cab, he was in awe at the size of the cruise ship. It was so exciting, it reminded him of the movie 'Titanic'. Key took a selca with the ship in the background flashing the 'V' sign and showing off his pout. He couldn't help but feel a bit sad at the fact that Minho wouldn't be in the photo, but he was sure they'd have other opportunities when the ship made one of the scheduled stops. 

Key opened the door to the suite. It was beautiful. Everything was fresh and new. The light sea foam green walls were tastefully decorated with modern paintings, not some gaudy discount artwork. The bed had a light blue comforter and at least nine decorative pillows (much to Key’s delight), and in the middle of the bed sat a puppy that had been created by cleverly folding towels. The room didn’t have just a tiny porthole either, it had a door that opened to a small deck. Key was startled by the sound of the ship’s horn and he hurried to get to the main deck. As silly as it sounded, Key had always wanted to wave and throw confetti as he headed out on a cruise, so he headed up to the main deck to participate. He figured that he’d run into Minho up there, or at least when he returned to the room. After all, it was a big ship, and they had quite possibly already missed each other going from one place to the next.  
Key all but skipped back to the suite. It had been a long time since he and Minho has some time together. So long, that Key had begun to question why they were still together. He felt like a maid. Minho worked well into the night on most days, and in his spare time, he was playing sports with his friends, or plugged into his laptop. Key was hopeful that they could rejuvenate their relationship. His own friends had told him ages ago to leave Minho, but he was a romantic at heart, and couldn’t give up the hope that things would return to the way they were when they had first gotten together.  
Using his key card, he burst into the room ready to give Minho a big hug. Minho wasn’t there. Key looked in the bathroom, he looked out onto the mini-deck, and even in the closets thinking that perhaps Minho was going to jump out and surprise him. No such luck. Reluctantly Key checked his cell phone for any missed calls or texts. Nothing. Could Minho have forgotten his tickets? No...Key had checked and double checked that Minho had the tickets in his wallet. Besides, they could always reprint them in the check-in area. Just then there was a knock on the door. Smiling, Key jumped up to answer the door. “Forget to get your key card?” he asked opening the door. The smile quickly left his face when the cabin boy bowed and handed him a telegram.  
“Key. Stop. Something came up. Stop. Enjoy your trip. Stop. Sorry. Stop. I'll make it up to you. Stop. “   
“Well that’s just Fan-Damn-Tastic!” Key said as he crumpled up the telegram an threw it across the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Key sat on the edge of the bed. He wouldn't be able to text Minho until they were out at sea, which would be at least another hour. He tossed his phone down and flopped back into the big bed. He felt empty. He wanted to cry but the tears just wouldn't come. He had to face the facts that their relationship ending. He held up his left hand looking at the engagement ring on it. He turned his hand from side to side letting the light reflect off of the diamond. He had never really liked the ring, thinking it a bit ostentatious, but Minho insisted that the fiancé of the heir to his father's company couldn't walk around with a plain ring or people would think the company wasn't doing well. Key decided against throwing the ring overboard and instead, decided to take a short nap before dinner. 'To hell with Minho.' he thought as he drifted off. There were at least ten buffets and five restaurants on board and Key wanted to try them all. 'I'm gonna have some fun and eat until I get fat.' 

Meanwhile in the Captain's quarters, the Captain and some of the higher ranking officers were preparing for the arrival of a V.I.P. at the next port. Kim Jonghyun, pop idol, was going to be joining them for the remainder of the voyage. The cruise line gave him free passage in exchange for performing for one night only on the ship's main stage. The cruise line knew that Jonghyun would be photographed all over their ship by not only paparazzi, but the passengers as well. You couldn't buy better exposure if they wanted to. The crew was excited to have such a well known celebrity aboard, they still wanted to respect his privacy, and let him enjoy himself, hence the meeting. 

Jonghyun was travelling back home where he would meet his “fiancée”, a newly popular actress, Shin Se-Kyung. Their engagement was no more than a ‘deal’ made between their companies. Naturally it made headlines world-wide as Jonghyun was pretty much known as the world's biggest playboy.

(It wasn’t all true…he did date a lot, but it wasn’t his fault that he never felt that ‘certain something’ that he was supposed to feel when he met his soul mate. This resulted in many dates, but nothing serious, hence his reputation.)

Jonghyun’s music company was finding it harder and harder to market his music with a ‘bad boy’ image and wouldn't support him anymore unless he settled down, and their definition of settling down was him being engaged. Coincidentally, Shin Se-Kung’s company wanted to promote her as a rising star, and nothing would help her image more than being known as the woman who tamed Jonghyun’s heart. Jonghyun just happened to have finished composing and singing a song for her latest drama giving the company higher-ups an idea. Both companies had decided that the two would get engaged. Having little to no say in the matter, Jonghyun and Se-Kyung went along with it, not seeing any other options. Neither one of them had any real objections, both discovered that they had some things in common, and were able to get along as friends. Plus, they found each other relatively good looking. They figured it could be worse, so why not?

Since Jonghyun had just finished filming the video for his song when his company informed him that he would return home via cruise ship and that he would be performing on their main stage. Jonghyun had refused, then through negotiations, agreed to a ‘one night only’ performance, thinking that he could kick back and enjoy the rest of the cruise after the show. Throwing on some clothes, he headed to the local club celebrate the video shoot. He may as well enjoy his last days as a free man.

Back at the ship, Key was unpacking his clothes when there was another knock at the door. "Minho?' he asked as he walked to the door and opened it. Once again, his heart sank as he was handed another envelope. It wasn't from Minho. Key opened it. It was an invitation to have dinner at the Captain's table. Key knew that he only got this invitation because he was the fiancé of the heir to the Choi Corporation; he wasn’t going to kid himself. This was an honor usually reserved for V.I.P.'s. Key was used to such invitations being engaged to Minho, and knew how to play the part. As much as he didn’t feel like putting on a show tonight, as far as the world was concerned, he still represented the Choi family, and would do his duty. Key went to the closet to pick out an outfit. The required dress for dinner was semi-formal so he chose a nice suit that he could personalize with a bright pocket scarf, tie, and a few decorative pins. Once Key was dressed, did his hair and makeup, he scooped up his phone (not noticing the missed call), and made his way to the main dining room. It wouldn't do to be late for a first impression. 

Key was escorted to the Captain's table by a handsome young man name Taemin. Key thought he looked a little young to be working for a cruise ship, but the boy's smile was cute and probably got him plenty of tips. "Kamsahamnida" Key said as he bowed to the Captain before being seated. The Captain introduced himself as well as the other guests. Key obediently played his role as “wife” of Minho, representing the Choi Corporation, apologizing to all that were present, explaining that Minho couldn’t be with them due to an emergency stockholders meeting. Key held his own making pleasant conversation, and making everyone laugh. Key was in his element. He knew how to put on a show and make sure that everyone was comfortable. Minho had trained him well.

The Captain managed to spend a little time talking with each guest individually. When it was Key’s turn, to his credit, the Captain only briefly mentioned Minho. Instead, he asked what things interested Key and they actually had a nice chat about dancing, art, and theatre. The Captain was thoughtful for a moment and gave Key his business card asking Key to find him tomorrow because he had a business proposition that might interest him. Key bowed his head, thanking him again.

Once dinner was over, the guests began to excuse themselves. Key didn’t really have any plans since he hadn’t planned on being alone on this cruise. Looking at the pamphlet that the cruise director had given him, he scanned down the list of available activities. Nothing really caught his eye. He didn’t really feel like gambling, he was too tired to watch one of the many shows available, and he definitely didn’t really feel like stargazing. In fact, he made a note to try and avoid the deck where he was sure all the couples would be out “stargazing”. Key briefly thought about joining a night swimming session, but then he remembered that there was a hot tub in his suite, which didn’t require him to be sociable. Sighing, he made the long trek back to his suite.

Once inside, Key emptied his pockets. Only then did he see that he’d received a voice mail. Putting the phone to his ear he heard Minho say something, but it sounded muffled. Then he heard a giggle followed by some shuffling. After a loud bang and a jingling sound, he clearly heard Minho’s voice. It was much clearer this time. “Don’t worry baby, he’s on a cruise right now.” Key heard more giggling and what he assumed were kissing sounds, before the message ended. If Key had suspected that Minho had been cheating on him, he was sure of it now. “That lying bastard! He never intended to go on this cruise!” Key yelled to the empty room. “I’ve been such a fool!” Key took the champagne out of the fridge and popped the cork. Key was going to allow himself to waste one more night being upset about Minho, and then he was going to move on, to hell with the Choi Corporation!


	3. Chapter 3

Key woke up, still dressed, with half a bottle of champagne on the bedside table, and a raging headache. "Bastard.", he said rubbing his eyes. Looking at the clock he decided he should probably get up, shower, and get moving. As he emptied his pockets he pulled out the Captain's business card turning it over in his hand. "I will have an attendant escort you to my cabin at 10:00 am." "Shit!" Key exclaimed looking at the clock again as he hurried to shower and dress. While applying the last bit of lip balm there was a knock on the door. Opening the door he found himself face to face with the cute boy from the dining room. 

"Good morning! May I escort you to the Captain?" the boy said as he bowed. 

"Oh! It's You!" Key said smiling at the boy from last night. "Taemin was it?"

Blushing, Taemin smiled. "That's me!"

The two talked like old friends as Taemin led him down the many passages that led to the Captain's office. Key learned that Taemin was a dancer in one of the shows but in order to make enough money, he was also filling in for crew members on their days off. One day he might be a cabin boy, the next he may be washing dishes, or leading one of the yoga classes. 

"How do you do all that?" Key asked. "Don't you get tired?"

Taemin laughed. "Not at all! It's fun to do different things, and I've learned a lot!" 

Key hadn't noticed, but now they were standing outside of the Captain's door. Taemin knocked. 

"Come in!" a voice called from the inside.

Taemin opened the door allowing Key to enter first. "Mr. Kim Kibum, Sir." Taemin said bowing. 

The Captain returned his bow. "Thank you Taemin, why don't you take the rest of the day off? Weren't you up late in the dining room?"

Taemin bowed again. "Thank you Sir, but I'm helping with the incoming show later."

"Ahhhh, that's right.... just don't over do it okay? I don't need the other cruise lines saying that I abuse my workers." The Captain said as he ruffled the younger's hair.

"Appa!" Taemin laughed at that last comment, finger-combing his hair back into place.

"Dismissed." The Captain said giving Taemin a hug. 

Taemin winked at Key before he left the room. 'Appa? That little stinker!' Key thought. 

"Please, have a seat." The Captain said gesturing to one of the chairs in front of his desk. 

"Sooo Taemin is your son? That explains a lot." Key asked. 

The Captain chuckled. "Yes, I want him to run the ship one day, he wants to be a dancer, so this is sort of a compromise." Key nodded as the Captain continued. "First off, I'd like to thank you for coming and allowing me to talk with you this morning." The Captain began. "Second, I have a proposal that I'd like you to consider."

Key listened as the Captain continued; "In about an hour, we will be making our first stop. At that time, we are expecting a V.I.P. to board and remain aboard with us for the remainder of the cruise."

Key's eyes widened thinking that he'd be on the same ship as a celebrity. 

"I'm sure you're wondering why I'm telling you this?" The Captain asked. Key nodded again. "This celebrity comes with a particular rider."

"A 'rider'?" Key asked.

"A rider is is a set of requests or demands that a performer sets as criteria for their performance." The Captain clarified. "Anyway, this particular artist requires that we provide a dressing room attendant to help with wardrobe and make up."

Key perked up at that bit of information. 

"You can probably see where this is going?" The Captain asked before he continued. "It would cause problems trying to choose just one of our performers to help with a celebrity, and our regular crew members just wouldn't be qualified." The Captain cleared his throat before he continued. "So, basically, since our talk last night, I was wondering if you would be interested in the position. We would pay the standard fees and you would be refunded your ticket price for this voyage."

Key's mouth dropped open. "Excuse me?" he asked. "I mean...Sir....just to be clear, you are wanting to pay for my trip, plus pay for my services just to help with makeup and wardrobe for one show?"

"Let's just say it's been made clear to me that this celebrity's happiness with with our cruise line is of the utmost importance. So...are you interested?" the Captain asked.

"Why me again?" asked Key.

"You are practically a celebrity yourself, you are known for your role behind the scenes within the Choi Corporation, having to host various events and such, and after talking to you about your love for the arts, and watching you interact with the other guests, as well as your obvious fashion sense, I believe you are more than qualified." The Captain paused, and then as if embarrassed, said: "That, and Taemin recommended you."

Key couldn't help but to laugh out loud at that. His laugh being loud and infectious, the Captain was soon laughing along side him. 

"I'll do it." Key said. Then, thinking a moment, he asked; "Who is this celebrity?"

"Oh, let's see, I have it somewhere...." the Captain said as he shuffled some papers on his desk. "Ah....here it is! It is a Mr. Kim. Kim Jonghyun."

Key's eyes went wide and he swallowed. His breath hitched. 'Oh my dear God!' he thought. That was the very person that he had fantasized about when having sex with Minho, or when by himself, or just...whenever... 

"Go ahead and go ashore today and enjoy yourself, once Mr.Kim is established in his suite, we will arrange an introduction and sort out the details." The Captain said.

Key stood up, bowed, and walked to the door. 

"Oh, and Key?" The Captain called out. "Thank you."

Key nodded, still not able to speak properly. 

Once he was out in the hall, he was grabbed around his waist and spun in circles by someone who was squealing in his ear.

"Yah! Put me down!" he hollered, not knowing who had grabbed him. Immediately he was set down, and found himself face-to-face with Taemin.

"Hyung! Did you get the job?" Taemin asked excitedly. 

Key laughed. "Yes. I suppose I did, thanks to you."

Taemin smiled brightly. "I knew it would work out! Kim Jonghyun! Can you believe it? Here on our ship!"

"What job are you doing now?" Key asked, changing the subject. 

"I've got the rest of the day off, until I have to help with the show." Taemin said. 

"No you don't." Key argued, causing Taemin to look at him curiously. "Today my friend, you are going ashore with me! I need some fun and you are just the person I need right now!"

"Hang on hyung!" Taemin said eagerly as he opened the Captain's door and leaned in. "Appa? I'm going ashore with Key hyung okay?"

Soon the two new friends were hand in hand walking down the gang plank to see what the island had to offer.


	4. Chapter 4

As expected Jonghyun was surrounded by fans and paparazzi as he boarded the ship. Someone from the record label introduced him to the Captain and an "official" photo was taken of them shaking hands. Jonghyun kept his sunglasses on, still hung over from the night before and allowed himself to be led to his suite. Once behind closed doors, he collapsed onto the bed groaning. "Why am I doing this?" Jonghyun asked as he picked up the towel-dog and gave it a few shakes making it's ears flop.

"Because you need some good publicity right now, and there's nothing more romantic than a man returning to Seoul to win the heart of his true love."

Jonghyun snorted. "Right." he said, his voice void of any feeling. "I forgot."

The man handed Jonghyun his schedule. "I'll meet you when the ship returns home, I've got to fly back and do damage control thanks to your 'festivities' last night. Do you have any questions?"

Jonghyun shook his head. He just wanted to be left alone so that he could sleep.

"Okay then, I'm trusting you to be on your best behavior. Remember you are surrounded by fans, and they all have cell phones." Patting Jonghyun on the shoulder, "Don't look so down, things could be worse." That being said, he took his leave, finally leaving Jonghyun alone.

"Worse. Yeah. Right." Jonghyun muttered to himself. He sat for a few minutes trying to comprehend everything. Unfolding the paper he'd been given, he studied his schedule. His show was for tomorrow night, thank God, and so that left tonight to relax with only a dinner to attend at the Captain's table. Tomorrow morning would be for wardrobe, makeup and sound check. There was a special note stating that as per his instructions, he was being provided with a wardrobe / makeup assistant whose name was Mr. Kim Kibum whom he would meet tomorrow at 9:00 a.m. Jonghyun scooted up in the bed not even bothering to get underneath the covers. Soon he was sound asleep, holding the towel-dog on his chest.

The ship blew it's horn signaling to everyone on the island of it's impending departure. Taemin and Key trudged up the gangplank each overloaded with shopping bags, wearing matching sunglasses and silly hats. 

"I see you two had fun." The Captain said interrupting their laughter. 

"Ne, kamsahamnida." They said in unison, then burst out laughing again. 

"Taemin, you will be dining with me tonight. Key, may I expect you as well?"

"It would be my honor." Key said bowing again. Taemin squealed and jumped up and down, almost knocking Key down with his enthusiasm. 

The Captain just smiled at his son and his new friend. "Dismissed." he said rolling his eyes.

The two boys scrambled back to Key's suite juggling their purchases and giving each other little shoves, giggling like kids. Key had to set down his parcels to search his bag for his key card. "Hyuuuungie, hurry!" Taemin whined. 

"Hang on Mr. Impatient, I know it's here somewhere." Key said. 

"I need the bathroom!" Taemin said hopping up and down.

"Ah ha! I told you!" Key exclaimed triumphantly, as he held up the key card. "I knew it was in here!"

Just then the door across the hall opened and a figure glared at them. "Would you two lovebirds mind keeping it down?"

Both boys froze. Standing in the opposite doorway was none other than Kim Jonghyun, the idol. 

Taemin gave a 90 degree bow and apologized. Key lowered his sunglasses and huffed as he turned to open his door. Once inside he pulled Taemin into the room, tossed his hair out of his eyes, gave Mr. Kim Jonghyun one last glare, spinning on his heels, and shutting the door with his hips leaving Jonghyun standing staring after him.

Realizing that he was just standing there like an idiot, he shook his head and went back inside his suite. 'Who the hell does he think he is?!' Jonghyun 'Diva!'

"OMO! That was Kim Jonghyun!" Taemin squealed, and then, "Bathroooom!" as he ran to relieve himself leaving Key to sort out the shopping bags. 

Key didn't appreciate being told to 'be quiet' even if it was from an idol. And just what was that remark about being lovebirds? Clearly Mr. Jonghyun was homophobic. 'Won't he be in for a surprise tomorrow when he sees I'm his assistant', thought Key. 'What a shame, he was just so damn good looking too.' Key figured that it must be true what they say, if something seems too good to be true, it probably is.

"Ahhhh, much better!" Taemin announced as he left the bathroom. "Did you sort through the bags?" he asked. 

"Oh...yes, your's are over there." Key pointed to the ones by the door. 

Taemin gave Key a big hug almost making them fall onto the bed, had not Key braced himself at the last second. "Thank you for today! I had so much fun!" Taemin said. 

Key laughed and ruffled Taemin's hair. "I did too, I guess I'll see you at dinner. Will you be escorting me?"

"Not tonight, tonight I have to do my duty as the 'Captain's son' remember? Do you need an escort?" he asked.

"No, I think I can find my way by now, a friend of mine taught me an easy way to remember the deck order." Key said winking.

Taemin laughed. "I'll save you a seat though, okay? I mean, if you want?"

Key smiled. "You had better!"

"I had better get back to my cabin. Bye Key-hyung!" Taemin chirped as he left.

After a quick nap and a shower, Key took his time getting dressed, doing his hair and his makeup. "I don't know why I'm dressing up for that jerk, no matter how good looking he is." he told his reflection. Despite his efforts to remain indifferent he was all butterflies in his stomach. "It's not for him, it's for my reputation, for the Choi Corporation, for the record label, and for the Cruise line." he said continuing his conversation with the Key in the mirror. Sadly, it looked like the Key in the mirror didn't believe him.

Finally it was time for Key to leave for dinner. Key locked his door, and stepped backwards out into the narrow passageway as he pulled the door shut bumping into Kim Jonghyun. 

"Joesonghamnida" Jonghyun bowed and apologized to a stunned Key. "I...I'm supposed to go to dinner, but I'm not sure...uhm...when? I think someone was coming for me, but I may have been in the shower?" he said sheepishly, running his hand over the nape of his neck. One of his nervous habits.

Key just stood there staring at Jonghyun. 

"Do...do you know how to get to the main dining room?" Jonghyun asked. 

Key realized that Jonghyun had asked him a question. "Ah....yes. I'm going there myself, would you like to go with me?" To his surprise Jonghyun seemed grateful. 

"Yes, thank you." Jonghyun said. 

Key couldn't help but to think that he looked more like a lost puppy instead of the bad ass idol that he was according to the gossip magazines. Perhaps they had gotten off on the wrong foot. 

Key and Jonghyun walked in relative silence to the main dining room, having to stop several times for people wanting autographs or photos with Jonghyun. To his credit, he was very gracious to his fans, flashing his lop-sided grin, and flirting. It was in fact Key who became frustrated with the constant stops. He couldn't imagine his life like that. Maybe that's why Jonghyun was cranky earlier. It was probably his only chance to nap. Key found himself stealing glances at Jonghyun. Once the elder had caught him, resulting in Key having to turn away to hide his blush. If Jonghyun only knew what Key had done while looking at his picture he would just die. Key had to admit that Jonghyun was much   
better looking in person, and perhaps not as much of a jerk as he had originally thought.

Once they arrived, the entire dining room became silent. Soon however, it was filled with whispers and camera flashes as they were escorted to the Captain's table. The Captain stood and bowed, welcoming the two, and made the proper introductions. The other guests followed suit. Jonghyun and Key both bowed, and let themselves be seated by the host. Key recognized some of the people from the night before, and wondered if the news of him having dinner with Kim Jonghyun would reach Minho. Cursing himself for even thinking of the other, he took a drink and renewed his resolution to enjoy himself, no matter what. 

Everyone made small talk during the meal, they were all V.I.P.'s in their own right, some were major business leaders, some were actors /models, Jonghyun was an idol, Taemin was the Captain's son. In fact, Key was the only one who actually felt out of place at the table, even though he covered it well. He had spent so many years being Minho's fiance, entertaining Choi Corporation clients, attending charity events representing the Choi family, that he had forgotten about his own goals and dreams. Being Key, however, he could go toe to toe with the best of them. 

Throughout the meal, Key noticed that Jonghyun would sneak glances at him. Once their thighs touched as Jonghyun shifted in his chair. Another time, Jonghyun's fingers brushed against his as he passed the dinner rolls. When the meal was finished, Jonghyun leaned back in his chair, his arm resting across the back of Key's chair. Key shifted away. Taemin shot Key a questioning look, which Key returned. For all the world it seemed as if Jonghyun was flirting with him. He wasn't going to be used anymore. Like the rest of the world, Key had read about Jonghyun's escapades in the gossip rags, and he was also aware that Jonghyun was on his way to meet up with his fiancee. Clearly   
Jonghyun was just toying with him. Also, as far as everyone aboard the ship knew, he himself was still engaged to Choi Minho, and he did not want to make any trouble for his ex-fiance's company out of respect for what they had, had in the past. The thing that bothered Key the most was the fact that despite his best efforts he couldn't control the butterflies in his stomach. Jonghyun was after all, the man of his innermost fantasies. He needed to get out of there and clear his head. Standing up, he apologized, feigning a headache, bowed and excused himself. Key made his way to the deck to get some fresh air.   
\----------   
Jonghyun P.O.V.

Before dinner, Jonghyun had given up on his escort to the dining room. He hesitated going himself, knowing that he'd either get lost, or swarmed with fans. Not sure quite what to do, he was looking up and down the passageway when he bumped into someone. Turning around he saw it was the diva from earlier. Swallowing his pride he asked if the other knew how to get to the dining room. To his surprise, the other offered to take him there, although making it clear that it was an inconvenience. 

Throughout the dinner Jonghyun found himself drawn towards the other boy, 'Key'. He was mesmerized at how beautiful the boy was, and his laugh was music to his ears. He'd never heard anyone so genuine before. Key didn't seem intimidated one bit by the V.I.P.s that were seated among them. In fact, he had them in the palm of his hand as he told story after story entertaining everyone. 

He shifted in his chair and his thigh came in contact with Key's. Immediately a bolt of electricity shot through him. 'What the heck?' he thought. 'Why was he acting like this with a boy?' There was just something about Key that intrigued him. Granted, he was beautiful, his porcelain skin, his feline eyes, his long slender fingers. Jonghyun had to touch them. Before he could control himself, he grabbed the bread basket and passed it to Key, successfully brushing the other's fingers with his. It was then that Key turned to look at him. His eyes showing a cross between irritation and curiosity, and if he dared to hope, just the hint of a spark. Key excused himself and left the table. Soon after, Jonghyun made his apologies, tossed his napkin on the table,and ran after Key. 

Jonghyun had no clue as to the layout of the ship, and no matter where he went, he had no idea where he was. Finally, he opened a door and found himself out on the deck. The cool ocean breeze felt good. Leaning against the railing, he closed his eyes, threw his head back and inhaled the salty air. He stood there for a moment enjoying the feel of the wind blowing through his hair. Thoughts of the diva were running though his mind when they were interrupted by the diva himself.

"You couldn't find any other place on this ship to be?" Key said sarcastically looking over at Jonghyun.

Jonghyun opened his eyes and looked to see Key leaning on the railing a few feet away from him. "I was looking for you." Jonghyun replied. 

Key cocked his head to the side giving Jonghyun the once over. "Uh huh." he said. "Well, you found me, you can go now." Key said turning his attention back to the ocean. 

"What's your problem?" Jonghyun said, a hint of anger in his voice. 

"My problem? How about being pawed all during dinner? What's the deal? Did you get tired of girls fawning all over you? You decide I'd be a nice challenge? Key said snarkily. 

"Excuse me?" Jonghyun asked. "You thought that I was coming on to you?"

Key rolled his eyes. "I think we both know the answer to that Jonghyun." he said matter-of-factly.

Jonghyun smiled, his lips closed. Shaking his head, he looked away from Key for a minute and then turned to face him again. "Listen, for your information I was NOT hitting on you, and if I were, which I wasn't, you'd be in my arms right now begging me to have my way with you."

Key burst out laughing so hard that tears began to fall down his cheeks. He gripped his stomach and doubled over, losing his balance at one point making Jonghyun think that he was going to fall overboard. Key's face turned beet red and he gasped for breath. "Omo! That's the funniest thing I've heard!" Key said between breaths. Just when he started to settle down, he looked up to see an angry Jonghyun staring at him and he began laughing all over again. 

Before he knew what he was doing Jonghyun took the two steps that separated him from the diva, grabbed his face in his hands, and kissed him. Neither one noticed the flash of the camera.

Key's eyes flew open and he gasped. Jonghyun took advantage of this tangling his tongue with Key's. 

Nothing had ever felt so amazing. Key involuntarily closed his eyes and his arms looped around Jonghyun's neck holding him closer. Jonghyun lowered his hands, sliding them down Key's chest until they settled around Key's waist tugging him a little closer, so that their hips were touching. Jonghyun gave a little thrust causing Key to moan. 

As soon as it had started, Key pushed Jonghyun off of him. They stood looking at each other, their chests heaving as they regained their breath, their lips swollen, their cheeks red. Suddenly Key slapped Jonghyun across the cheek and ran back to his suite. Jonghyun held his hand over his cheek and watched as Key ran away. Once Key was out of sight, Jonghyun returned to his original spot leaning over the railing wondering what the hell just happened. 

Neither boy got much sleep that night. 


	5. Chapter 5

Key was in the make up room an hour early so that he could look around and set up things the way he needed them. It had been a long time since he'd done this professionally, and it felt good. Looking through Jonghyun's wardrobe he was more than impressed. Whoever did his shopping knew the latest styles. Key opened his own bag pulling out some makeup remover and a base that he had found on one of his shopping trips. He was washing his hands when he heard the door open and Jonghyun's voice as he thanked whomever had escorted him.

Jonghyun froze, their eyes meeting in the mirror. Key stood up straight, tossing the paper towel in the trash, and gave Jonghyun a close lipped smile. 

"What are you doing here?" Jonghyun asked, careful not to show any emotion in his voice. 

"It seems that life has a sense of humor, Jonghyun, as it turns out, you requested me to be here." Key said crossing his arms across his chest defensively. 

"I did?" Jonghyun asked, his eyebrows knitting together, his hand playing with the hairs on the back of his neck. 

"You did." Key said. "You specifically asked for a wardrobe / makeup person to be with you all day today until after the concert."

"And that's you?" Jonghyun asked, still looking confused. 

"That's me." Key said, angry that Jonghyun looked so adorable when he didn't know what was going on. 

They looked at each other then, neither knowing what to do next. 

"You slapped me." Jonghyun said. 

"You kissed me." Key replied. 

Jonghyun blushed. "You kissed me back."

"Look, the Captain hired me to be here, but if you'd rather do your own makeup, that's fine with me, just return the before and after creams." Key said as he grabbed his bag.

"Don't go?" Jonghyun asked, "Please?" his voice laced with a small quiver.

Key stopped. Looking into the mirror, Jonghyun looked so small, so fragile. He just wanted to wrap his arms around him. Key spun around not trusting what he saw in the mirror. Jonghyun was looking at his shoes as he shuffled them. 

Key sighed. "Fine, go wash your face with this." he said tossing the cream to Jonghyun. 

Jonghyun caught it, looked at it briefly, then went into the bathroom to do as he was told. 

Key decided that it would be best just to forget about last night and to focus on the job at hand. 

Once Jonghyun finished in the bathroom, Key had him sit in front of the mirrors. Key secured Jonghyun's hair in a clip on the top of his head. 

Jonghyun stifled a laugh. 

"What's so funny." Key asked. 

"Nothing." Jonghyun said trying not to giggle.

Key looked at Jonghyun in the mirror. Clearly something was amusing the other. "What?!" Key demanded. 

"I look funny." Jonghyun said. 

Key looked again at Jonghyun's reflection. Indeed, he did look funny with his hair sticking up in the middle of his head like a Kewpie doll. Key rolled his eyes seeing how amused Jonghyun was over something so simple. Taking the end of his comb he hit the ponytail causing it to sway from side to side. Apparently Jonghyun found this hilarious as he started laughing so hard that he began to sink down into the chair gasping for breath. 

Key just shook his head. 'What a child.' he thought. Soon however, Key found himself laughing at Jonghyun and the fact that he found something so stupid so funny. 

Finally the giggles died down, and Key was able to continue. He hopped up onto the counter with a leg on either side of Jonghyun allowing him to lean in closer to better reach Jonghyun's face when applying the makeup. Jonghyun was not an easy canvas to work on, as he kept squirming and looking this way and that as if he were unable to hold still. 

"Why do I need full stage makeup now?" Jonghyun whined. "The show isn't until tonight? This is just a rehearsal."

"Didn't they give you a schedule?" Key asked. 

Jonghyun didn't say anything. 

"I swear, you are such a baby! And here I thought you were supposed to be a bad-ass." Key said as he applied the BB creme to Jonghyun's face. 

"Things aren't always what they seem Kibum." Jonghyun said quietly. 

Key was quiet for a few minutes as he covered some problem areas with concealer. Sensing that he may have hurt Jonghyun's feelings again, Key paused. He lifted Jonghyun's chin so that he could look him in the eyes. "The Cruise line will be shooting photos for advertising purposes, and I expect, some reporters may be there as well wanting to see how excited you are to be returning to your fiancee." Key let go of Jonghyun and reached behind him for the black eyeliner. 

"Thanks." Jonghyun said glumly. He'd forgotten about Se-Kyung. Ever since he'd laid eyes on the boy across the hall, he hadn't thought of much else. "Key, about last night..." Jonghyun began.

"Let's just forget it okay? Hold still." Key leaned forward steadying his hand on Jonghyun's cheek bone as he applied the eyeliner. "Look down." Key instructed. 

Jonghyun did as he was told. His eyes noticed Keys other hand keeping himself from falling off of the counter. There on the third finger was a larger-than-life ring. 'Oh God, how could I have been such an ass?!' he mentally scolded himself. More than that, he wondered how he managed to not notice such a ring. Clearly Key was taken. The thing that puzzled Jonghyun wasn't the fact that Key was taken, he should've realized that someone so beautiful was taken. No, the thing that bothered him was the fact that it bothered him! The fact that he thought of another male as 'beautiful', and had gone so far as to kiss him and that it had felt.....well, he wasn't sure what he felt about it. He just knew that he needed to be near the other boy.

When Key turned around to grab the mascara, Jonghyun gathered his nerves together. "You're married?" he asked quietly. 

Key dropped the mascara. Key paused a moment, retrieving the mascara, before he turned around. Uncapping the tube of mascara he leaned towards Jonghyun. "Look up." he said. After applying the first coat, he turned reaching for a blotting cloth. "Engaged." he said. 

"Key, I'm so..." Jonghyun started to say before Key put his fingers on Jonghyun's lips stopping him from speaking. "But..." Key said. "It's over."

Jonghyun felt bad for Key, but happy at the same time. "I'm sorry." Jonghyun said. 

Key sighed. "Don't be. It's been a long time coming. Second coat." Key said pointing to the ceiling. Jonghyun looked up. Key couldn't help but to look into the other's eyes as he was coating his lashes for the second time. Jonghyun had big brown eyes, and when they weren't glaring at you, they looked like a sad puppy's eyes. Key smirked at that image. 

"What?" Jonghyun asked, still looking at the ceiling. 

"You're just different than I thought you'd be." Key said. 

"Oh." Jonghyun said not sure he wanted to know what Key had originally thought of him. He knew good and well his reputation, and that most people believed the trash that was printed about him. 

Key looked over the different eye shadows that were available. "Any preference?" he asked Jonghyun. 

"Whatever." Jonghyun said. 

"No...what's your favorite?" Key insisted. He assumed Jonghyun didn't get to make many decisions about his life, he may as well get to choose what damn eye shadow he wanted. 

Key was still straddling him sitting on the makeup counter. He scooted over so that Jonghyun could see the color palettes. Jonghyun leaned forward looking at all the colors. He had never thought about what he wanted, he had just let whoever was in charge decide everything. What if he picked wrong? He didn't want to mess up the photo shoot. 

Key rolled his eyes. "Look, Jonghyun, it's just make up, you can't go wrong. If it looks terrible, we can wash it off and start over, but trust me, whatever color you choose, I can make it look good. Now... pick a color."

"Black." Jonghyun answered, proud of himself.

"Okay, that's a start, now pick an actual color. You do know what colors are don't you Jonghyun?" Key asked sarcastically.

"Black is a color." Jonghyun said. 

"Kim Jonghyun pick an actual color or I'm going to leave you to do this yourself." Key threatened. "It's not that hard. Just pick your favorite color!"

Jonghyun grabbed the green eye shadow and handed it to Key before the other had a conniption fit. Jonghyun made a mental note to not make Key angry. Angry Key was scary. 

Once the hair and makeup was done, Key led Jonghyun over to the rack of clothes. "These are the clothes that you can choose from." Key said. 

Jonghyun stood there not moving, just looking at the clothes. 

"Oh my God, Jjong, do you not even know how to pick out an outfit?!" Key scolded, not realizing that he had given Jonghyun a nickname. 

Jonghyun realized it, however, and his heart gave a little flutter. "Uh....usually they just tell me what to wear." 

Key was ready to scold Jonghyun again, until he saw the look on Jonghyun's face. "Hey...I'm sorry. I didn't mean..." 

"Don't worry about it." Jonghyun cut him off. "It's kind of pathetic isn't it? A big star like me and I can't even dress myself. I'm just a damn puppet."

Key walked over to Jonghyun. "I didn't mean it, I shouldn't have said anything. I'm not in any position to judge. I'm just as much of a puppet as you are."

"I doubt that." Jonghyun said. 

"Honest." Key said. "I don't even know who the hell I am anymore. I'm here pretending to be engaged to someone who I thought loved me, but has been cheating on me for I don't know how long, I'm expected to smile and take it like a good little boy and not cause any trouble or 'embarrassment' for him or his stupid company. I'm so sick of being trotted out like a show pony for the public. And the worst part? When we get back to Seoul, I have to go back as if nothing has happened. Why? Because I don't have the money to go anywhere else. I don't have the skills to support myself. I don't even have friends of my own to go to for help. That's why Kim Jonghyun, I am not in any position to scold you for not picking out something so insignificant as what you want to wear. It's my job to dress you, so I will, and you will look even more amazing than you do right now." After spilling his guts Key looked empty. His knees began to shake as the tears began to fall, and he sobbed openly.

Jonghyun was speechless. He had no idea that Key's life was like that. He wanted nothing more than to make Key stop hurting, but he didn't know what to do. Before he could think about it, he pulled Key into his arms and hugged him tight against his chest, almost squeezing all the air out of Key's lungs. 

Key couldn't hold it together any longer. He was tired. Tired of trying to be everything to everyone. He just wanted to forget everything. Key closed his eyes as Jonghyun leaned in and their lips met. The kiss was soft and sweet. Questioning, asking permission. Key gave it. After a few minutes Jonghyun pulled back, brushing Key's hair out of his eyes. "You are so beautiful." he said. 

Key blushed and pulled away. "I'm sorry Jonghyun. I don't know what came over me. C'mon, let's fix your makeup and then I'll help you pick an outfit okay?" Key said wiping the tears from his cheeks. Looking in the mirror Key yelped. "Oh no, this won't do at all, one look at me and they'll make me walk the plank."

"They still do that?" Jonghyun asked, his eyes wide with disbelief. 

Key finished applying some cover up on his cheeks. "No Jjong, they don't still do that."

"I like that." Jonghyun said smiling. 

Key rolled his eyes. "Yes, I'm glad that you like that they don't still throw people overboard."

"No, smart ass, I like that you call me Jjong. No one's ever done that before." Jonghyun replied. 

"Oh. That." Key said. 

"Yes. That." Jonghyun said wrapping his arms around Key giving him a back hug. 

Key spun around breaking loose of Jonghyun's hold and headed over to the clothing rack flipping through pieces until he pulled out what he thought would look good on Jonghyun. "Here, wear these." Key said handing Jonghyun the clothes. 

Jonghyun took them gratefully, and went to the bathroom to change. 

Key fanned himself with his hand. 'What the hell Kibum?' he asked himself. 'Get a grip, he's engaged for crying out loud.'

"How do I look?" Jonghyun asked, interrupting Key's silent dialog with himself.

Key swallowed. He knew that Jonghyun would look good, but damn!

"Y-you look good. Really good." Key stammered. 

Jonghyun smiled. "Thanks to you."

There was a knock on door startling both of them. Key answered the door in case it was a fan or a reporter. It wasn't. It was just the photographer's assistant telling them that the shoot would start in about 15 minutes on the main stage, if they were ready. 

"We'll be there." Key said thanking the young girl and closing the door. "Ready?" Key asked. Jonghyun nodded. 

Key led the way to the main stage. Luckily since it was still early, the only people they passed were either too old to recognize Jonghyun, or crew members who had been instructed to act like the idol was just a normal passenger.  
When they arrived Key was in awe when he saw the stage. "Wow. This is amazing!" 

Jonghyun looked at the stage. The way it was dressed went along with his album concept. He had never really paid much attention to it. He'd been in on the concept meetings, and just listened as the label made the major decisions. Looking at the set through Key's eyes however, he could see that it was kind of cool. He hadn't ever really thought about it, other than to count his steps or to hit a certain mark as he did the dances. He smiled at the look of wonder on Key's face. 

"Jonghyun!" the photographer waved as he walked over to greet him. "Just go ahead and take your place on stage."

Jonghyun took two steps, then turned to look at Key. "Are you staying?"

Key blushed. "Can I?"

"I don't see why not." Jonghyun said. 

Key looked at the photographer. "It don't matter to me," he said, "just don't get in the way."

Key sat in one of the theatre seats. He watched as Jonghyun moved fluidly from one pose to the next so effortlessly. Once several shots were done, they called in the dancers. "Taemin!" Key yelled excitedly as he saw his friend take his place among the other dancers. Upon seeing Key, Taemin grinned and waved. The photographer glared at Key who apologized and sunk down in his chair. Jonghyun turned his gaze on the boy that Key was waving at. It was the boy that had woken him up with his giggling outside of his door. Wasn't he the Captain's son? Just what was the relationship between him and Key. Jonghyun's stomach began to hurt. He recognized that feeling. He was jealous. Damn. 

"Okay, we're going to play the MR and you just do the dance like you would for the performance, but when I yell freeze....freeze. Got it?" the photographer instructed. 

As soon as the music began to play, Key saw Jonghyun transform into the superstar he was. The power that emanated from him was causing certain 'reactions' to certain parts of Key's body. It was one thing to masturbate to a photo, but quite another to have the real deal less than five feet away from you thrusting and grinding. Key cursed his body for reacting to the raw sex appeal that was Jonghyun. If the photographer hadn't yelled "Freeze!" Key wouldn't have been able to tell Taemin anything about his performance, as his eyes had been riveted soley on Jonghyun. 

As everyone on stage held their poses, Key looked at the dancers. Taemin had told him that he and the ship's dancers had worked overtime to learn the choreography for three different songs for tonight's performance. 

"Aaaaand go." the photographer called out. Instantly the music resumed and the dancers picked up right where they left off, not missing a beat. 

After at least two hours, the photo shoot was finally over. Jonghyun bowed to the photographer and his assistants, thanking them. Then he turned and bowed to the dance team, thanking them for learning the dances. Jonghyun was courteous enough to pose for selcas and give autographs to those that wanted them. "Thank you all again, I'll see you tonight for the show!" He said cheerily. 

Walking off of the stage, he made a beeline towards Key, took his hand in his, and led them out of the theatre. "Let's get something to eat." Jonghyun said, "I'm starving." 

"Jjong." Key said. "You're going the wrong way, this is the way back to our rooms."

Jonghyun stopped. "I'm getting room service. I can't deal with people right now, do you understand?"

Key nodded. "You want to be left alone?" he said.

"No." Jonghyun said as he stopped and looked into Key's eyes, "Not alone."

Key didn't feel like fighting his feelings anymore. "I am so going to hell." he said. 

"Thn let me lead the way." Jonghyun said taking Key into his arms and stealing a kiss. 

Click.


	6. Chapter 6

Key let himself be pulled along behind Jonghyun for about five minutes before he realized that Jonghyun had no clue how to get back to their rooms. "You're impossible." Key chided the elder, as he took the lead and led them to the private elevators. 'Thank you Lee Taemin, for showing me the in's and out's of the ship.' he thought as the elevator climbed higher. Key felt giddy as Jonghyun laced their fingers together and swung their arms back and forth. Key blushed when Jonghyun caught him staring hungrily at his biceps. Key had to bite his bottom lip to keep from grinning like an idiot. 

When the doors opened, they were just around the corner from their suites. Key fumbled for his key card again while Jonghyun had his arms around him from the back, kissing his neck.  
“Jjong…” Key panted. “let me get the…gasp….door….”

With a click of the door both boys tumbled into the room falling on top of each other.

“Ow!” Key said holding his head.

Jonghyun scrambled to get off of Key. "Babe! Are you okay?”

“I think so.” Key said laughing at the look on Jonghyun’s face. “You know, you really do look like a puppy sometimes.” 

“Well, you look like a cat with those eyes of yours.” Jonghyun shot back teasingly.

Both boys laughed. Jonghyun got up and shut the door, extending a hand to help Key off of the floor. “Now, where were we?” he asked, his voice coming from the back of his throat in a low growl. Jonghyun pulled Key into his arms again, placing kisses along his neck.

Of all the places, he hit Key’s weak spot on the first try, Key all but melted in his arms.  
Key was lost in the moment, his fantasies were actually coming true. Even in the beginning Minho had never made him feel this way…. “Oh my God!” Key said pushing Jonghyun away from him, looking wild-eyed. “Oh my God!”

“Key? What’s wrong?” Jonghyun asked.

“You’re engaged!” he paused, “I’m engaged!” he paused again. “We can’t do this!” Key said in a panic covering his face with his hands. “Oh my God.” He sobbed. “I’m no better than him.”

“Key, that’s not true.” Jonghyun said pulling Key into a hug squeezing tighter as the younger struggled to pull away from him. “Key, you didn’t do anything wrong. You said yourself that you two were through.”

Key sniffled against Jonghyun’s chest. He felt safe there. He could hear Jonghyun’s heartbeat, and he could feel the rise and fall of his chest. He wished he could stay there forever. How could he fall so fast for someone? Was he that desperate for love? Desperate enough to steal someone’s fiance? Desperate enough to cause an innocent girl the same pain that he had endured? “Jjong, I….” Key began only to be cut off by Jonghyun.

Jonghyun kissed him on the forehead. He took Key’s face in his hands wiping away the tears with his thumbs. “Key. Go wash your face and we’ll have a talk, okay?”

Key looked up at Jonghyun through his wet lashes, and nodded. Splashing cold water on his face, he took a deep breath and looked at himself in the mirror. “Just what the hell do you think you’re doing?” he asked the Key in the mirror. The Key in the mirror looked sad. “Don’t look at me like that.” Key said. “You know better than anyone what I’ve been through.” Key opened the door. 

Jonghyun was smirking at him. “Have a nice chat?” Key blushed.

“I was just teasing you Bummie, c’mon, let’s talk okay?”

Key nodded and let himself be led to the couch. They sat in silence, neither one sure of where to begin. Jonghyun took Key’s hand in his, fiddling with his fingers. Finally taking a deep breath, Jonghyun said “There is so much I want to tell you, no….need to tell you.”

“Okay…..” Key said. “I’m listening.” Jonghyun squeezed his hand in his. Key’s heart ached. He longed to wrap his arms around this man and do unspeakable things to him. However, he knew too well the pain of being cheated on and he couldn’t do that to Jonghyun’s fiancee. She deserved his whole heart. Key had to stop things before they got carried away. He couldn’t however, find it within himself to pull his hand away from Jonghyun’s. It was serving as a lifeline keeping him from falling apart.

“She doesn't love me.” Jonghyun said simply.

Key snapped his head up, his teary eyes meeting Jonghyun’s.

"And I don't love her.” Jonghyun said. “I’ve never loved anybody.” He paused. “Until now.”

Key let out the breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. “But….but…” Key sputtered.

“I traded my freedom for fame. I’m not complaining. I love my fans, I love writing and performing music. Until recently, it had been the only thing that made me feel alive. I love being able to visit so many places, I love being able to meet so many interesting people, to try things that I wouldn't have been able to do otherwise. In exchange, I do what the company tells me. I sing where they tell me to, I dress how they tell me to, I belong to the company." 

"Recently, they decided that I needed to get married.” Seeing the hurt look in Key’s eyes, he put his hand on Key’s face, rubbing his thumb over his his perfect cheekbone. Jonghyun let go, allowing his hand to fall back onto his lap. “She’s a nice girl, we’re actually friends. She’s in the same situation, so we figured what the hell? It could be worse. We could have been forced to marry strangers. But the thing is, I never expected to fall in love. And I sure as hell didn’t think that I’d fall in love with a man.”

Key just stared into Jonghyun’s eyes. “You….you’re not gay? But we....I...”

Jonghyun shrugged his shoulders. "I never really considered it before. I believe that love is love, 'ya know? I never expected that it'd happen to me. Besides, don’t you think that would’ve made headlines around the world by now?” Jonghyun asked.”

“I guess you’re right.” Key acknowledged. 

“I guess what I’m saying…” Jonghyun said, looking Key in the eyes. “I guess what I’m saying is that I’m in love with you, and I’ll do whatever it takes to make you mine.”

Key just stared at him, not even blinking. It was surreal. “This is just moving too fast. Jjong, we don’t even really know each other.”

“Key. Can you honestly tell me that you don’t have feelings for me? If you don’t, I’ll walk away right now.”

Key looked down. “It’s just…what about your fiancee?” Key asked. "I can't be with you knowing that I'm responsible for her unhappiness."

“I told you, we don't love each other, it was all for show. I’ll have a talk with my manager as soon as we dock, I’ll have to meet with her in person…I owe her at least that much. She's cool, she'll understand. We're friends. Besides, we agreed to end it if one of us ever fell in love for real. It may take a week or so, for the publicity department to handle it, but the engagement is over.” Jonghyun said earnestly. “I’m serious Key, I’ve never been more serious about anything in my life before.” Jonghyun looked down at his shoes, scuffing them on the carpet. “What about you Key? What are your plans? Tell me you're not going back to that guy. I can't stand the thought of you in his arms.” Jonghyun turned away, a bit overwhelmed with the intense emotions. 

Key felt like he could cry again. He put his fingers under Jonghyun’s chin gently tipping it to gaze into those soft brown puppy eyes. “I need to ‘officially’ end things with my fiance as well. The company will need some time to, as you put it, ‘handle’ things. I will be phased out and someone new will be put into my place. It may take a few weeks as well.”

“So…you’re mine?” Jonghyun asked hopefully.

Key smiled. “I’m yours, until we get to Seoul.”

Jonghyun picked Key up spinning him around and around. “Key, you’ve made me so happy!”

“Jjong, stop! You’re making me sick!” Key squealed.

Jonghyun loosened his grip letting Key slide down his chest, and letting Key’s feet touch the ground. Jonghyun leaned up and softly pressed his lips against Key’s. Key closed his eyes and hummed, sinking into the kiss, his heart fluttering wildly.

The emotional roller coaster that they had just been on had now come to a screeching halt. They were exhausted. It had been one heck of a morning, and Jonghyun still had to perform. Besides, it wouldn't look good if one of the crew members, or heaven forbid, a reporter found them in the same room. Key placed a chaste kiss on Jonghyun's lips and sent him to his own suite to wash the makeup off of his face and to take a nap.

"See you at dinner?" Jonghyun asked. 

"I'm not sure. I haven't received an invitation from the Captain, not that I expect one, I may just have room service tonight." 

"But you'll be at the show....right? Jonghyun asked. "I mean, you still have to do my makeup and stuff, right?"

Key smiled. "Yes Jjong, I'll be there." Key said as he opened the door to let Jonghyun out. Jonghyun stopped in the doorway staring at Key. It was as if he were committing the other to memory. 

"Go on." Key said giving the other a playful shove. 

"Arraso, arraso." Jonghyun said as he crossed the hall to unlock his door.  
~~~~~ 

After he woke up from his nap, Key decided that room service would indeed be a good idea. While he waited, he turned on the television. It had been a while since he'd checked in with the goings on of the real world. As he was flipping channels, something caught his eye. There was a news story featuring the Choi Corporation and their involvement with a local orphanage. As the reporter was interviewing the CEO, Key caught a glimpse of Minho standing just behind his father. That wasn't what caught his eye. What caught his eye was the girl who had her arm looped possesively through Minho's elbow, proclaiming to all the world that he was her property. During a close up, Key saw Minho lean down and whisper something in her ear, causing her to cover a giggle. 

"Bastard!" he shouted at the television. It wasn't that he hurt so much anymore, it had long since stopped hurting. It was, instead, anger that he had been replaced so quickly. Key changed the channel. Of all the things to be talked about on the entertainment channel, the reporter was showing the photos from the photo shoot earlier today, and talking about the famous bad boy rock idol heading home to claim the heart of his one true love, in a fairy tale romance that had begun with their collaboration in the making of her new drama. The report ended showing pictures of Jonghyun and Se-Kyung while they played a clip of his new song.

Key had to admit that Se-Kyung was indeed a beauty. He still felt guilty. He had no choice but to put his faith in Jonghyun when he had said that she would be happy for them. He closed his eyes for a minute. 'How did I get in such a mess?' Soon there was a knock at the door and Key's food was delivered. Key lifted the lid, closed his eyes, and inhaled the wonderful aroma. Placing the food on his table, he noticed a folded piece of paper tucked just under the edge of the plate with his name written on it.

Key opened the note and began to read; "So did you two do it? Is that why you aren't at dinner? Trouble walking? Want me to send some ice? KKKKK" 

"Lee Taemin!" Key yelled, turning bright red. Shaking his head he crumpled up the note and tossed it into the trashcan. "That boy, I swear!" he said, again, to no one.

After supper, Key made his way to the makeup room behind the main stage. Everything was just as he'd left it, but nonetheless, he checked and double checked that everything was in place. Sitting on the counter in front of the chair, he busied himself with checking the bristles of the makeup brushes. He nearly jumped out of his skin when the door flung open and Jonghyun stood there looking like a hungry wolf. Jonghyun locked the door and in two seconds was standing between Key's legs his lips on Keys, his hands wrapped around Key's shoulders pulling him closer. The kiss seemed desperate. Each one was seeking confirmation from the other. They needed to know that the feelings they had experienced earlier were shared equally. Pulling apart only to breathe, they continued kissing, their tongues playing together, Jonghyun lightly nibbling on Key's lower lip making Key gasp. Key's arms wrapped around Jonghyun's back and held him close. Jonghyun's mouth began to kiss and nibble along Key's ear, down to his jaw, and then latching onto his neck. Once again Key was moaning as Jonghyun's teeth and tongue worked their magic on him. 

"Jjong....ungh....we've got to....ooooh....we've got to stop."

"Stop?" Jonghyun asked, clearly confused. 

"I need to do your makeup and you have to get into costume." Key reminded the elder. 

"Damn." Jonghyun said, sighing. "Okay." He plopped into the makeup chair. 

"Ahh ahhh, go wash your face first." Key said pointing to the bathroom and handing him the cream that he'd used earlier.   
~~~~~  
Key had a chair backstage so that he could see the show and still be available should there be a wardrobe emergency. He had never been backstage during a show this big. It was almost as exciting backstage as it was on stage! People were running around changing set pieces, there were quick costume changes, last minute dance changes, several crew members wearing headsets talking to each other. Someone else handed out bottles of water to the performers when they came off stage. When it came time for Jonghyun's songs, Key was at full attention. Jonghyun performed perfectly, and the crowd went wild. Taking a final bow and thanking the audience one more time, Jonghyun walked off the stage and right into Key's arms for a quick hug.

Click.

The sound of applause grew dimmer as they made their way back to the makeup room.   
Once inside Jonghyun locked the door.

"God you look hot." Key said causing a wicked smirk to appear on Jonghyun's face.

It took Jonghyun two seconds to pull Key into his arms and begin kissing him. Key felt like a rag doll. His knees were weak, his heart was beating hard against his ribs, and he was dizzy from lack of oxygen. He threw his head back as Jonghyun licked and sucked his neck, stopping to tell him how beautiful he was, how wonderful he was, how much he wanted him. Key's mind was void of any coherent thought. 

Jonghyun, having never experienced such passion had a hard time controlling himself. Key was driving him insane. It was as if he was in heat. He couldn't get enough of Key. Perhaps it was the adrenaline from having just performed, perhaps it was some sort of magic spell, he didn't care. He was happy, for the first time in his life he felt complete, he had found his soul mate.


	7. Chapter 7

Neither Key nor Jonghyun could risk being caught in a compromising situation during the remainder of the voyage, so they gave each other a final kiss before Jonghyun went with his escort to sign some autographs and pose for photos. Key cleaned up the makeup station, made sure Jonghyun's clothes were on hangers ready for the dry cleaner, and locked the door behind him. Catching a glimpse of Jonghyun mingling with his fans made him smile. Jonghyun looked up and winked at him. Key blushed and headed back to his suite. 

Half way to his room Key heard someone running behind him but before he could turn around he was pounced on by an over exuberant Lee Taemin. "Yah! You scared the life out of me!" Key squawked. 

"How did you like the show? Wasn't it amazing?! I had soooo much fun!" Taemin blurted out not stopping long enough between questions for Key to answer. 

Key laughed. "It was amazing, you were amazing! Your'e a great dancer." Key said, making Taemin's smile even bigger. 

"Hey! Some of the dancers and I are going ashore tomorrow, I want you to come, will you?" Taemin asked. "Pleeeeease! It'll be fun, I promise!"

Key shook his head, Taemin was truly a bright spot in his life and he felt fortunate to have him as a new friend. "I'd love to Tae, but I'm going to visit my grandmother, she lives alone and it's been forever since I've gotten a chance to see her." 

"That's okay." Taemin said, "I understand. Hey! Maybe when we get back to the ship I can teach you that dance!? If I don't have to work....."

"That sounds...interesting?" Key said. 

"It'll be fun! I promise! Besides, Jonghyun will lose his shit when he sees how well you can move your hips!" And just like that Taemin was skipping off down the hall.

"Yah! You watch your mouth young man!" Key called after the boy. "And be careful tomorrow!"

Without turning around, Taemin raised his hand to signal that he had heard him, and disappeared around the corner. Key shook his head and went on to his room. 

After taking a shower, Key put on the white fluffy robe that came with the suite, grabbed a glass of wine, and settled into the bed to watch some television. He found some romance movies, his guilty pleasure, and was crying in no time. He wished Jonghyun were there with him. Something about being near the other made him feel....whole. A knock on the door snapped him out of his thoughts. Making sure the robe was securely tied around his waist, he opened the door half expecting Jonghyun to be there. Instead, it was another cabin boy, holding a bouquet of roses. Key sighed, signed for them and carried them inside. He took a deep breath as he took the card to read it. 

"So sorry I couldn't be there, something important came up at the last minute. ~Minho" 

Key crumpled up the note, threw it towards the kitchen, snatched up the flowers jerked open the door and threw the bouquet of roses right into Jonghyun's face. Key's hands flew up to cover his open mouth, his eyes wide open in disbelief. 

"Uhhhh, thanks?" Jonghyun said, wondering what the heck just happened.

"Oh my God! Jonghyun! I am sooooo sorry!" Key said brushing loose petals off of Jonghyun's hair, shoulders, and chest.

"Remind me never to buy you flowers." Jonghyun said, making Key laugh.

After the laughter died down, they were both left staring at each other awkwardly. 

"I gather that those are from the fiance?" Jonghyun asked.

Key 'hurumphed'. "If by 'fiance', you mean lying,cheating scumbag; then yes, they are from him. The bastard can't even remember that I hate roses."

Jonghyun nodded. "I uh, just stopped by because...." Jonghyun said smiling sheepishly.

"Actually, I had a question to ask you." Key said not giving Jonghyun the chance to say anything. Jonghyun perked up, looking like an excited puppy. "I was wondering if you would accompany me to visit my grandmother when dock."

Jonghyun's smile faded. "Key, you know we can't be seen together."

"Really? And I was going to have us wear couple shirts and everything." Key said sarcastically. "Really? Really Jonghyun?" 

A light blush spread across Jonghyun's cheeks. "Well then, what were you suggesting? Mr. All-Mighty Key?"

"Almighty, huh? I like that...." Key said. "Anyway...I was going to go meet with my grandmother, and perhaps while you are out exploring the island, you could find your way to her house, purely by chance of course. And don't worry, she lives alone, in an isolated area."

"Key! That's fantastic! You're a genius! I'd love to meet your grandmother!" Jonghyun gave Key a hug and a peck on the cheek.

Click. 

"I'll see you tomorrow." Jonghyun said. 

"I look forward to it." Key said. "And Jjong?"

Jonghyun turned around, his hand on his key card. 

"I liked your show." Key said blushing. 

Jonghyun smiled so big it threatened to split his face in half. "Thanks. It's always nice to hear from the fans." He winked at Key before closing the door. 

Key stared at Jonghyun's door with his mouth open in disbelief for a few seconds before closing his own door and going to bed.   
~~~~~

The next morning Key was one of the first passengers off of the ship. It had been ages since he'd seen his grandmother, and it was a bit of a trek to get there. Key wanted to be sure and stop at some of her favorite shops to bring her some goodies, and perhaps some extra snacks should they have any 'unexpected' visitors.

"Key-hyung!" he heard as he was getting into a taxi. Looking up he saw Taemin with some of the dancers. "Have fun today!!" the younger called out to him. 

"You too Minnie, don't get into too much trouble!" Key yelled back to the younger. 

Taemin cupped his hand to his ear giving the signal that he didn't hear what Key had just said. Key rolled his eyes as he watched the group blend into the crowd on their way to do who knows what. 'Ah to be that carefree, Key thought.' 

"Where to?" the cab driver asked. 

"I'd like to stop at that little bakery on the outskirts of town, and then head up to the mountains." Key said.

"That'll be extra." the driver cautioned.

"I know. It's no problem." Key said. 

Soon Key was being whisked away from the port.   
~~~~~

Jonghyun didn't leave the ship until a few hours later when most of the passengers had already gone ashore. Jonghyun wore baggy clothing, a face mask, hat, and sunglasses not wanting to be recognized. Climbing into the nearest taxi, he gave the driver the instructions that Key had written down for him. Soon he'd be able to hold Key in his arms again, and everything would be right in the world. 

Meanwhile Key was having tea with his grandmother out on the balcony. It had always been his favorite place, ever since he was little. He didn't need to tell his grandmother that things were a mess right now....she knew. She had always been able to sense when he was having a tough time, and she always managed to make him feel better. When he was little and the other kids picked on him, comfort would come in the form of a cookie and a hug. When he was a teenager dealing with his sexuality, comfort would come in the form of shopping trips, ice cream dates, and trips to the hair salon where he had discovered the joys of hair dye. When he was a young adult dealing with heartbreak for the first time, comfort came in the form of a shoulder to cry on, and ear to listen, and a movie night in the living room that turned into a late night talk session, the movie playing just as background noise. 

Even after all these years, Key's grandmother took him into her arms asking "What's wrong baby?"

And even after he had long since considered himself a grown man, he fell into her arms sobbing uncontrollably. 

"There, there," she said. "Shhhhh, hush baby, it'll be okay." she murmured as she patted him on the back. "Do you want to talk about it?" 

Raising his head nodded, then wiped his nose on the handkerchief she gave him. He fingered the monogram on the corner. Grandmother never believed in buying Kleenex. 'A real man always has a handkerchief to offer the ladies.' she had always said. Well, until he came out to her, then she said that 'a real man always has a handkerchief ready for his love.' It was things like that, that meant the world to him. For the biggest part of his life, she was his rock. She supported him no matter what.

Key began to tell her about Minho. He didn't go into too much detail, just enough to get the point across. To her credit, she didn't say "I told you so." because, she had, in fact, told him that she didn't have a good feeling about Minho when he first brought Minho to her home years ago. Instead, she listened attentively, nodding when appropriate, patting his arm when appropriate, and scooting the chocolates closer to him at the worst part of the story.

Having told her everything relevant, he told her that he was going to leave Minho.

"And....?" she nudged.

"And what?" he asked with a stupid grin on his face. 

"Listen young man, I've known you since before you were born, and I know there is more to this story."

He looked at her. "How do you..." he started to ask.

"Because despite your tears, you have a big smile on your face right now, and you can't sit still, so spill it." she said. "Or no lunch for you."

Key laughed. His grandmother wouldn't ever starve anybody, man nor beast. "Okay. I've met someone." he said biting his lower lip in an attempt to keep from smiling. 

"And...." his grandmother prompted. "I'm an old woman Bummie, you have to speak quickly."

Key laughed and rolled his eyes. "Arraso, arraso.....I have literally met the man of my dreams, and he likes me!" he said excitedly. 

"Of course he does!" she said. "Who wouldn't like my baby!"

"Grandma....." he said embarrassed. 

"Soooo, tell me more about this wonderful man of yours, when can I meet him?" she asked. 

"Actually, he should be on his way here." Key said. 

"Oh? This must be serious, you are bringing him here so soon. Is he a good man Bummie?"

"He is." Key said. "But a lot of people don't think so." 

"And why is that?" she asked sounding a bit more worried now. 

"It's nothing bad, I promise." Key said. "It's just that he's.....he is a...."

"He's not a member of the mafioso is he?" she asked anxiously.

"Grandma! No! Nothing like that! He's a singer. A famous singer." Key said. "And because of that, there are a lot of rumors about him."

"So, tell me about this singer and what makes him worthy of my Key." she insisted. 

Key smiled and began to tell her about Jonghyun. When he had finished, she sent him on a quick errand. "Oh Bummie, I hope and pray that you are right about this man." She said to herself. She wanted to see Key happy before it was time for her to join her husband. 

Meanwhile Jonghyun was on the last leg of his journey to her house. When he finally arrived, he paid the cab fare, took the roses he'd purchased, and took a look around. It was a traditional Korean house surrounded by trees. It was so beautiful and serene. He wouldn't mind living here someday. It would be a nice place to get away for a while and compose his music. He envisioned coming here for vacations with Key, walking hand in hand in the small village down the mountain, walking through the woods, sitting by the small river that ran alongside of the house. 

"Are you just going to stand there all day or are you going to come in?" came an almost familiar voice.

Jonghyun turned to see an older woman standing on the porch looking at him. "Naneun gongsigje-og mian haeyo." he said giving a 90 degree bow. "I was admiring the view." he continued.

The woman continued to stare at him not saying anything. 

"Is Key, I mean, Kim Kibum here?" he asked. 

"He is." she said. "What are your intentions?" she questioned. 

Taken aback by her forthrightness, he hesitated a moment, gathering his thoughts. This was clearly Key's grandmother. He had heard that very tone in Key's voice.

"Speak up boy, I'm getting older." she said. 

He bowed again. "I plan on making Key happy." he said. 

She made a 'Humph' sound. "And how do you plan to do that? Aren't you engaged?"

He went pale. How was it possible that she knew that? "It's not as it seems. It's a long story but I'd be happy to tell you." Jonghyun said. "The short version, is that I love Key very much, and I will do anything to make him happy." 

"Would you give up your career?" she asked. 

"Instantly." he said without hesitation.

She looked him up and down one more time. "You may come in." she said, turning to go into the house.

'Sheesh! And I thought Key was tough!' Jonghyun hurried to catch up to her.

"Who are the flowers for?" she asked when he got close enough to speak to. 

"Actually, I got them for you." Jonghyun said. 

"Good answer, Bummie hates roses." she said. 

'Bummie?' he thought, 'How adorable!'

Upon entering the house, they took off their shoes and put on slippers. "This way." she said.

Jonghyun followed her into the kitchen. 

"The vase is on the top shelf, I can't reach it." she said. "Although, I'm not sure you can either." 

His mouth dropped open, as he heard her laugh. It sounded just like Key, only a bit softer. 

"I'll have you know, that I am not that short!" he said pouting. Reaching up, he grabbed the vase and watched as she filled it with water and arranged the flowers. "Is Key here?" he asked. 

"Does it look like he's here?" she asked, not taking her eyes off of the flowers as she continued to arrange them. 

Jonghyun smiled. Key was just like her. 

"He was right." she said. "You have a nice smile."

"Kamsahamnida" he said bowing again. 

"Key ran an errand for me, he should be back soon. Why don't you get us some drinks and bring it to the deck." she suggested. 

Looking around, Jonghyun found some tea bags and turned on the stove under the kettle. In the meantime he sliced some fruit. Placing the fruits and tea cups onto a tray, he joined her. Both of them were leaning on the railing looking out over the woods. She asked him the usual questions about family, career, future plans. She also asked him if he knew about Key's past relationship with Minho, and confided that she was afraid for him. Jonghyun did his best to reassure her that he would do everything in his power to keep anything from happening to Kibum. 

Key's grandmother told him stories about when Key was younger, and talked about his love for painting. Apparently, he'd given up on painting once Minho took control of him. Key lost himself trying to conform to what was expected of him. She told Jonghyun that Key had that spark back in his eyes, and she expected that it had something to do with him. 

As they talked, the mountain breeze began to get colder. Jonghyun stepped inside to grab a scarf that he had seen hanging near the door. It was a beautiful scarf, it was a lovely green color, with two red hearts embroidered near the ends, not too big, but just big enough so that if you knew they were there, you could see them. "Here." he said wrapping the scarf around her shoulders. "That's a beautiful scarf." he said. 

"This old thing?" she asked. He nodded. "My husband got this for me when we were first married. He said that if there was ever a time when he couldn't be by my side, I should wrap this around me and think of it as a hug." 

Jonghyun smiled. 

"Silly isn't it?" she said. 

"Not at all." Jonghyun said quietly. "Not at all." The two sipped their tea in silence staring out at the trees, each lost in their own thoughts. Neither one of them noticed that Key had returned and was watching them from the living room smiling. Quietly he took out his cell phone and took a picture of the two. 

"Don't do it grandma! Don't push him over the railing, I love him!" Key cried out, startling the two. 

"Oh honey, I wouldn't kill him that way." his grandmother replied. "I'd poison his tea."

Jonghyun's eyes popped wide open and he spit out the mouthful of tea so that he didn't choke on it. 

"I think he believed you." Key said laughing with his grandmother.

"Is this any way to treat a celebrity?" Jonghyun teased. 

"Well then, how about some food before you two have to go back to the ship?" his grandmother asked. "You two enjoy the view, I'll start cooking."

"I can help cook." Key said starting to follow her. 

"Bummie, I've been cooking since before your were born, I do not need any help. Why don't you show your boyfriend some of your paintings?"

"You still have those?" Key asked, shocked that she would have saved them. "Okay, let's go...what are you grinning about?" Key asked Jonghyun.

"She said boyfriend." he said.

"I swear if you had a tail it would be wagging." Key said. Key grabbed his "boyfriend's" hand and led him upstairs to the attic. Once inside Key looked around. For an attic, it was pretty well organized, boxes of Holiday decorations, boxes of old clothing, boxes of old toys. "Ah ha!" he exclaimed. Jonghyun came closer and saw a stack of canvases leaning against the wall in the corner. 

Key started to grab them, but Jonghyun gently pushed him aside, lifting the stack by himself and moving it to the center of the floor. Key sat down and motioned for Jonghyun to do the same. Key picked up the first canvas and looked at it fondly before showing it to Jonghyun. As Jonghyun looked at it, Key explained what he was feeling when he was painting that particular piece, and what was going on in his life during that time period. Key proceeded to do this with each and every one of his paintings. Jonghyun felt as if Key had just given him the biggest gift ever. He had allowed him to go inside his head and learn more about what made him, him. 

"These are wonderful Key, you could easily sell these." Key blushed. 

"My art teacher said the same thing. I just don't know..." Key said. "I wanted to open a gallery and paint, but...." Key got quiet. 

"Let me guess, Minho didn't think it was 'proper' ?" Jonghyun asked, knowing the answer. 

Key nodded. 

"How can he look at these and not see that your work is good?" Jonghyun asked. 

Key hung his head. "He never saw them." 

"What? Why not?" Jonghyun asked. 

"It's not his fault. I didn't feel comfortable showing him my art." Key said, defending Minho. 

"I don't understand." Jonghyun said. "You are clearly an excellent painter, why didn't you just show him?" 

Key flipped through the paintings, picking one out of the stack. "Tell me about this one." Key said.

Jonghyun looked at the painting. "You painted that one when your dad left. You used a black background to represent hatred and the white streaks in the middle represented you clawing your way out of the darkness." 

Key flipped through and pulled out another painting. "What about this one?" he asked. 

Jonghyun looked up at Key, then down at the painting. "This one was when you were 16 and you had your first crush. On a guy." he said. 

"And?" Key asked. 

"And, you used bright colors because you were "so in love that the world was all lollipops and rainbows." he said pretending to stick his finger down his throat and vomit, making Key laugh. 

"Tell me about this one." Key said.

Jonghyun studied the painting. "This was going to be a gift, but the guy broke up with you before it was finished."

"What else?" Key questioned. 

"And you didn't throw it away because you wanted a reminder of how people can come into your life and wreck it, leaving you empty. Very dramatic by the way." Jonghyun added wiggling his eyebrows.

"Do you get it now?" asked Key. "Do you see why I could never show these to him?"

Jonghyun was quiet for a moment. 

Key re-stacked his paintings, placing them in their original spot. 

"You didn't trust him from the beginning." Jonghyun said. "You never let him into your heart."

Key sighed. It was true. He had to accept half of the responsibility for the failure of his and Minho's relationship. 

"Food's ready!" Key's grandmother called up the stairs.

Key held out his hand to help Jonghyun stand up. As Jonghyun got to his feet he pulled Key into a warm embrace. "Thank you baby." he said, his mouth so close to Key's ear that he shivered. "Thank you for letting me in."

Key nodded. It was still scary revealing your innermost self to someone. Jonghyun leaned up and kissed him. It was as if time stopped. Their lips fit together perfectly, moving in tandem, their tongues dancing and teasing each other, Key's arms looped around Jonghyun's neck, while Jonghyun's arms were securely wrapped around Key's waist pulling him closer. Both boys began to get hard as their movements were causing friction in certain areas.

Key pulled back from the kiss first. "We'd better go eat." he said. 

"I'd rather eat you." Jonghyun said, giving Key a look that made his knees turn to jelly and his brain turn to mush.

"Damn it Jonghyun, behave!" Key whispered. 

"What'd I do?" Jonghyun asked innocently. 

"Boys?" his grandmother called again. 

"Coming!" Key said as he scurried down the stairs, Jonghyun right behind him. 

Key's grandmother had outdone herself. A platter containing beef and lettuce to make wraps was placed in the center of the table. The rest of the table was completely covered in side dishes. 

Jonghyun's mouth began to water looking at all the food. "This looks delicious." he said. "It's been a long time since I've had home cooking. 

"Well dig in! Key, you could stand to put on a some weight. A man needs a little something to grab onto if you know what I mean, right Jonghyun?" she said winking in his direction.

Key and Jonghyun turned beet red at her comment nearly choking on their lettuce wraps.

"Isn't this just lovely weather?" she asked as if she hadn't just implied that they were sleeping together. 

Thankfully the rest of the conversation revolved around Key's childhood, his grandmother's garden, as well as plans for Key once he leaves Minho and is out on his own. Both Jonghyun and his grandmother tried to talk him into taking art classses but he didn't think he'd be able to support himself. 

After dinner, they washed the dishes before she shooed them out to the deck.

"Go on and enjoy the view while you're here, I'll bring some tea in a few minutes." 

Jonghyun looked at her and they shared a laugh.

"Don't worry, it won't be poisoned, I like you." she assured him.

She watched as Chanyeol stopped to wrap the scarf around Baekhyun's neck, running his thumbs over the embroidered hearts and kissing the top of Baekhyun's head before stepping outside. 

"Tea." she announced. 

Jonghyun jumped up and took the tea tray from her. They sat talking for a little while, just little things, having already talked about the major issues. "Next time you two visit me, I want you to sing for me Jonghyun."

He sat a bit straighter. "I can sing for you now if you'd like." he said. 

"Jinjja? But I don't have any music." 

He smiled. I don't need music, it's inside of me." he said. Jonghyun stood up and traded places with Key. Key now sat next to his grandmother holding her hand in his.

Jonghyun cleared his throat and began to sing "Gloomy Letter".

When Jonghyun stopped singing it was silent for a moment. "You're a lucky man to be able to listen to that beautiful voice." Key's grandmother told him. Key blushed. "Jonghyun, I'm sorry I can't listen to your music since their is no radio up here, but you will have to come back and sing for me again. You have the voice of an angel."

Jonghyun bowed. "Thank you." he said. "I will treasure your words always." 

The ship's horn blasted, echoing across the island. 

"Already?" Key said frowning at his cell phone. "Grandmother, let me get a picture of all of us okay?"

"Send me a copy so that I can brag about my grandson and his handsome boyfriend." she said as she took her place between them. 

The three of them stood with their back to the railing to capture a portion of th eview in the background.

"Say Kimchi!" Key said as he held out the selca stick.

Key reeled in his phone to check the picture. "Perfect!" he said. 

Reaching up, she gave each boy a hug and a kiss, and made them promise to visit soon. As they walked to the taxi, she called Jonghyun back. He glanced at Key, shrugged his shoulders and walked back to the porch. 

Key saw her whisper something to him and Jonghyun nodded, bowed, and hugged her. They both waved as they taxi drove back to town. "What did she say to you?" Key asked. 

"Nothing." Jonghyun said, taking Key's hand in his. 

"Nothing is always something." Key said. 

"Key, it's nothing. She just thanked me for making you smile."

Key still wasn't sure that's what his grandmother had told him, but he was far too happy to press it right now. 

Once in town, Key had arranged to meet up with Taemin and his group to board the ship together to avoid being seen together. Jonghyun put his hat and mask on an slipped out of the cab about a block before the port. 

"Key-hyung!" Taemin yelled once he spotted his friend. "Over here!"

Key smiled as soon as he saw the younger boy. As soon as the two were together they began to talk like long lost friends. Since the ship had only sounded one of the two warning horns, and they were still withing walking distance of the ship, Taemin insisted that Key go with him to a new boutique he'd found. He swore that Key would 'just die' for the clothes they had there. 

Jonghyun arrived just in time to see Key and his friend practically skipping to a clothing store. He just shook his head. Jonghyun boarded the ship with only a few people noticing him, and went to take a nap before dinner. It had been an exhausting day. How in the heck Key could even think about shopping right now was beyond him.   
~~~~~

Jonghyun pulled the small box from Key's grandmother out of his pocket. Carefully opening it, he saw a beautiful ring. It was simple, yet complex at the same time. At first glance, it was just a silver ring, but as it caught the light, you could see the delicate angles that had been cut into the metal, creating an intricate pattern, quite unique. 

"I refused to give this to Minho. I never liked that bastard." she had said, shocking him with her choice of words. "This was the ring given to me by Key's grandfather when we got married. It is meant to show that you should appreciate the simple things, because upon closer inspection, they are the most beautiful. You will probably have to get it sized, but when the time is right, present this ring to Key. He will know where it came from and that you have my blessing. Jonghyun had hugged her then. "Thank you." he said against her neck. 

"Just promise me that you won't ever give up on him." 

"I promise." he said, turning to join Key in the taxi.   
~~~~~

Jonghyun closed the lid and hid the ring in his suitcase. "Soon" he thought. "Soon."

Although it was only 4:30 p.m., he was worn out. Crawling under the covers, he snuggled into the pile of pillows and was asleep in no time at all. He didn't even hear the raucous giggling outside of his door when Key and Taemin returned from their shopping trip and once again struggled with finding the room key, and shuffling packages. 


	8. Chapter 8

Key was starving after the day’s activities and went to the dining room to eat. He passed the Captain’s table nodding his head to the Captain. Key gave a slight wave to Taemin, who was seated next to his father with a new group of people surrounding him. Taemin rolled his eyes communicating how bored he was, and Key stuck his tongue out at him when no one else was looking. He smiled at Taemin’s predicament and took his seat at a table towards the back of the dining room.

As he studied the menu, he heard a commotion among his fellow passengers. Looking up, he saw Jonghyun being escorted to the Captian’s table. As soon as Jonghyun noticed him, however, he stopped and whispered something to the Maitre D’. Next thing he knew, Jonghyun was being seated at the adjoining table so that they were back to back.

After the excitement of his arrival faded into whispers, secret glances, and random photos being taken. Key leaned back in his chair. “Seriously Jjong? You stood up the Captain to sit here? We’re supposed to be avoiding each other in case you’ve forgotten.” He admonished. “How are you going to explain this to the Captain?” Key asked while holding a glass of water up to his mouth to disguise that he was talking to Jonghyun.

Jonghyun sat up straight in his chair holding the menu up, pretending to look at it. “I’ll just tell him that I felt like dining alone.”

Key set down his water and picked up his menu to “look” at it. “Jjong, what am I going to do with you?” Key asked.

“I have a few ideas….” Jonghyun said causing Key to choke, almost spitting out his water. Jonghyun turned around and patted Key on the back. “Are you okay?” he asked loudly so that people could hear him.

“Real subtle Jjong, that didn’t look suspicious at all.” Key replied glaring at the other.

The waiter came back with two mixed drinks on his tray. “Compliments of a Mr. Lee Taemin, Sir.” He said as he placed a drink in front of Key.

“Two drinks?” Key asked.

“No sir, just one.”

The waiter then walked two steps to his left and placed the other drink in front of Jonghyun. “Compliments of Mr. Lee Taemin, Sir.” He said.

Both Key and Jonghyun turned to look at Taemin, who was sitting at the Captain’s table giggling as he held up his own drink in a silent toast.

“Oh my God, are we that obvious?” Key asked putting his head in his hands.

“I’m afraid so.” Jonghyun said. “May I join you?”

“No! I still have to represent the Choi Corporation.” Key said, “And you have Se-Kyung to think about.”

Jonghyun sighed. “You’re right.”

Both were quiet for a moment, then Jonghyun piped up. “What did you order?”

“Oh my God, Jjong, would you shut up?!” Key whispered loudly.

After Dinner (which largely consisted of Jonghyun bugging him every two minutes to ask some stupid question, or to make an observation about something, or even just flat out asking to borrow his salt. And then his pepper. And then his ketchup). Key stood up and "accidentally" dropped his napkin. Key leaned over to pick it up. As he stood up, he gave a warning; “Don’t even think of following me for at least 15 minutes.” He warned Jonghyun s he folded his napkin, placed it next to his plate, and walked out of the dining room with his head held high.

Key went up to the deck to get some air. Closing his eyes he let the cool breeze wash over him. Key jumped when he felt Jonghyun's arms wrap around his waist. Jonghyun rested his chin on Key's shoulder for a moment before nuzzling into Key's neck. Flash. Click.

Spinning around Jonghyun found himself staring at a young girl with a camera around her neck. He swiftly approached her she started shaking and apologizing. "I-I'm s-sorry....I thought the...uhm...I thought the flash was off." 

"So are you the one who's been following me the past couple of days?" Jonghyun asked angrily.  
Key approached Jonghyun putting his hand on Jonghyun's shoulder. "Jjong...." he said., causing Jonghyun to look at him. "Look at her, she's terrified." Key said quietly.   
Jonghyun turned to look at the girl. Running his hand through the hair at the back of his neck, he exhaled. 

Key stepped forward. "Look, I know you probably didn't mean any harm in taking those photos correct?"

She nodded, and sniffed, as the tears started to slide down her cheeks.  
Key pulled out a handkerchief, and dabbed her face. "Is it safe to assume that you are a fan?" he asked. The girl blushed and nodded again. "I'll tell you what....uhm....I'm sorry, what's your name?"

"N-Nicole." she said, her voice barely louder than a whisper. 

"Okay, I'll tell you what Nicole. How would you like to make a deal?" Key asked.   
Both Jonghyun and Nicole looked confused. 

Looking at Jonghyun, Key winked at him before returning his attention to the girl. "Give us the sim card from your camera, and Jonghyun will take you to get some ice cream and I'll take your picture together. We'll also give you an autographed copy of his new CD. Does that sound good?"

She looked at Jonghyun silently asking if it was okay.

"I'd really appreciate it." Jonghyun said. "It's not often I get a chance to sit down and talk to my fans, especially one as pretty as you."

Those were the magic words, and they were sincere. The girl's smile threatened to split her face in two as she handed Key the sim card from her camera.

Jonghyun bowed to her. "Thank you, now, may I have the honor of your company for some ice cream?" She nodded. Key followed behind as Jonghyun made small talk with the girl. Key wondered where in the hell the entertainment magazines got their information claiming that Jonghyun was a total douche. Key wished that they could see him now, the real Kim Jonghyun, making this girl feel special. Once they arrived at the ice cream parlor, Key took a seat behind Jonghyun and his "date", allowing her to have her moment in the sun, (So to speak).  
When the ice cream arrived, Key asked for her cell phone and took a photo of the Jonghyun feeding her a bite of the sundae, another one of the two with their arms around each other, and one of Jonghyun kissing her cheek, her eyes wide with shock. Jonghyun got her address and promised to send her the first copy of his CD when it was finished. In the meantime, he autographed one of the paper menus from the shop. "May I escort you back to your cabin?" Jonghyun asked, ever the gentleman. She nodded. Key opted to return to his suite, letting Nicole have her time alone with Jonghyun. On the walk back to her cabin, Jonghyun was able to coax her into opening up a little. He discovered that she wanted to go into the music industry, not as a singer, but working with make up and wardrobe. She was just starting the University, and had been in love with his music ever since his debut. Arriving at the door to her cabin, she became quiet again. 

"Do you want me to meet your parents?" he asked. She raised her head up, a bright smile on her face. Jonghyun just smiled. He knocked on the door.

"OMO!" said the woman who opened the door.

Jonghyun bowed. "Annyeong-haseyo, I'm Kim Jonghyun. I hope it was okay, I met your daughter on deck and we had an ice cream together."

"Y-yes, thank you for bringing her back." said the girl's Mom.

"It was nice to meet you." he said to Nicole. "I'll send you the CD as soon as it's pressed." Jonghyun said bowing. She turned beet red.

As Jonghyun turned the corner he heard both women laughing and squealing. He smiled, shaking his head. Although he went on this 'date' to get the sim card (thanks to Key's quick thinking), he had to admit that what he'd said earlier had been true. It was nice to get a chance to talk to his fans. Nicole had told him that his songs helped her through a rough patch after her boyfriend broke up with her, and that when she listened to his music it inspired her to do her best. The power of music continually amazed him. Before he knew it, he was in front of Key's suite. Knocking twice, he waited for Key to open the door.

Key opened the door just a crack, preventing Jonghyun from coming in. "May I help you?" Key asked. 

Jonghyun smiled. "May I come in?"

"Did you have a nice time on your date?" Key asked. 

"As a matter of fact, I did." Jonghyun said smiling. 

"That's nice. What do you want with me?" Key teased. "Are you going to kiss me?" 

"Count on it." Jonghyun said stepping closer to Key, his voice now having a husky quality that sent shivers down Key's spine.

"Get in here." Key said. "Now!" He grabbed Jonghyun by the collar and pulled him inside. That was his first mistake.

Jonghyun now had his back against the door and an very aggressive Key kissing him and unbuttoning his shirt. Jonghyun's hands were useless as Key had pulled his shirt down and now they were stuck. Taking advantage of Jonghyun's predicament, Key began to lightly brush his fingertips along Jonghyun's exposed chest while he continued to kiss him. Jonghyun moaned in Key's mouth. 

"Like that?" Key asked, pulling back and helping Jonghyun get his arms free from his shirt. 

That was his second mistake. Once Jonghyun's arms were free he picked Key up and carried him to the bed. Jonghyun hovered over Key kissing him passionately while his hands were busy untying the knot of Key's bathrobe. Once he succeeded he let his gaze wander over Key's impossibly perfect alabaster skin, amazed at the flawlessness of the boy. Jonghyun was afraid to touch such perfection, and yet he wanted nothing more than to run his hands and mouth all over him, claiming him as his. 

Key misunderstood Jonghyun's hesitation. "Jjong?" he asked. "Stop staring. You're making me nervous. You act like you haven't seen a naked man before."

"Never one this beautiful." Jonghyun said, as he lightly ran his fingers down Key's ribs, his thumbs circling his hip bones. "And I've certainly never thought about doing to a man what I'm thinking of doing to you."

Key propped himself up on his elbows. "But...I mean...you...."

Jonghyun leaned over to place a kiss on Key's forehead. "I told you, you can't believe the things you read about me." Jonghyun stopped talking and resumed placing kisses on Key's smooth stomach, while his tongue dragged lazy circles along the way. Taking hold of Key's shaft made Key inhale sharply. "Oh my God." he cried out. Jonghyun's touches were driving him insane with desire. His eyes half closed as he threw his head back totally lost in the moment, only to begin mewling as Jonghyun replaced his hand with his mouth, taking Key almost all the way down his throat. Key gasped as Jonghyun's mouth worked it's magic on him. 

Key began to thrust his hips automatically, straining to seek release. Jonghyun pulled off of him.

"Slow down Bummie, we have all night, and I'm not wasting any of it." 

"You're killing me...." Key panted. "Take off your pants."

"Only if you ask nicely." Jonghyun teased him back.

"NOW." Key said, making it clear that he was not in the mood for playing games. 

"Damn, you're hot when you're like this." Jonghyun said as he backed off of the bed to remove his pants.

Key licked his lips as Jonghyun slid his pants down revealing muscular thighs, and a very,very nice bulge underneath his boxers. "Those too." Key said indicating the boxers.

Jonghyun wasted no time removing his boxers and climbing back on top of Key.   
Pressing their lips together they quickly became lost in each other, their hands desperate to explore each other's bodies, their tongues needing to taste each other. Key had never felt this much passion in his life, not even when he and Minho first got together. What he was feeling now was on a whole new level. Key ran his fingernails down the length of Jonghyun's back until his hands rested on Jonghyun's tight ass, making the elder shiver."

"Key, you naughty kitten." Jonghyun said in his ear, his hot breath making Key twist and turn underneath him. 

"Jjong...please..." Key begged. "I need you."

"Don't worry Bummie, I'll take care of you." Jonghyun said as he licked and kissed down Key's chest and abs, finally taking Key's length into his mouth.

Key rolled his eyes back in his head, his back arching off of the bed. "Jjong!" he cried out, now clawing the sheets. 'How in the hell can he be so good at this?' Key thought briefly as he caught his breath. Twining his fingers in Jonghyun's fluffy hair to keep the other in place, he began to moan the other's name. 

Jonghyun continued swirling his tongue along Key's member as he began lightly sucking on it, and then bobbing his head up and down, slowly at first, and then becoming faster. Meanwhile one of his fingers was circling Key's entrance making Key jerk every now and then. Jonghyun sat up on his knees. "Uh....Key?" he asked, his face a bright red. 

"Ummmm?" Key hummed. 

"Do you have any...."

"In the drawer." Key nodded his head towards the nightstand. 

Opening the drawer Jonghyun pulled out the small bottle of lube. Popping open the cap he sniffed it. "Strawberry?" 

"What's wrong with strawberry?" Key asked. 

Jonghyun chuckled. "Nothing...nothing at all. I just can't picture Minho using strawberry lube."

Key propped himself up on his elbows again. "Number One," he said. "Why are you even thinking of that bastard right now." he said angrily. "Number Two, for your information Jjong, I bought that on the ship."

"You did?" Jonghyun asked. "What for?"

"What the hell do you mean what for?" Key asked. "Isn't it pretty obvious?"

"So...you planned on us having sex? You think I'm that easy?" Jonghyun said grinning mischieviously from ear to ear.

"NO!" Key said, pushing Jonghyun off of him. Jonghyun gave him the puppy eyes. "Okay, so maybe it was wishful thinking, if you've got a problem with it you can just get the fu..." He was cut off by Jonghyun throwing himself on top of him, mashing their mouths together and running his hands all up and down Key's body. 

"It turns me on knowing that you were thinking about me." Jonghyun said between placing kisses along Key's neck. 

"Uhnnng....ahhhh...Jjong....." Key gasped. 

Soon Jonghyun had a lubed finger pressing inside of him. Key felt didn't feel much pain, only a slight pressure. Jonghyun was true to his word, he was going to take care of him. As Jonghyun inserted another finger, he wrapped his other hand around Key's throbbing member to take his mind off of the intrusion. Jonghyun began to scissor his fingers as Key relaxed, stretching his hole. "Baby, I'm gonna need at least one more." Jonghyun said. "Damn, your'e so tight, it feels incredible."

Key couldn't have agreed more. Inhaling sharply at the third finger, he clenched his teeth together. Jonghyun held his fingers still, letting Key's body adjust. After a few minutes, Jonghyun began to slowly move his fingers in and out of Key, curling them slightly when he pushed in. 

"Oh my God!" Key cried as Jonghyun's fingers found the bundle of nerves inside him. "T-there," he gasped for air, "right there!"

Jonghyun continued to hit that spot with every thrust of his fingers. By now Key's body was covered in a thin layer of sweat making him glow. He was the most beautiful boy he'd ever seen, and watching him thrashing on the bed because of him got him more than hard. "Key...." he panted. "let me....I need to..."

Key grabbed Jonghyun's hair and pulled him up giving him a sloppy kiss. "Me too." Key said. "Please Jjong, I need you inside of me."

Jonghyun didn't have to be told twice. Applying some lube to his cock, he lined up with Key's entrance. "Are you sure?" he asked. Even though he was positive that Key wanted this, he would be damned if he was going to do something against the other's will. 

"Just fuck me already!" Key demanded."

"Such a naughty kitten." Jonghyun teased. Key started to say something back, but was silenced as Jonghyun slid his cock in all the way to the hilt in one smooth thrust. "What were you saying?" he asked. 

Key's eyes were glazed over, and he was holding his breath. "Oh my God." he cried out at last. "Jjong...." Key automatically began to thrust his hips up to make Jonghyun move. Key may have been the bottom, but damn if he wasn't in control. Jonghyun was more than excited to do as he was ordered.

Jonghyun began to slide in and out slowly, making Key work for it, watching as Key became a needy mess underneath him. Then he picked up the pace and started thrusting harder and faster, he began to stroke Key's member when he felt close to his release. Jonghyun wanted Key to cum first. He wanted him to experience pleasure, he wanted him to know what real love felt like. 

"Jjong...I'm....unghhh..." 

"Me too, I....I...." 

Key arched his back as he shot all over their stomachs and chests. 

Feeling Key's walls squeezing him was enough to drive him over the edge as well. Jonghyun pulled out of Key, and snuggled next to him. Key reached over to grab his handkerchief smiling a bit thinking that his grandmother probably wouldn't approve of him using it to clean cum off of him and his lover. 

"That....was..... amazing." Jonghyun said. 

"You weren't so bad yourself." Key said smiling, as he combed his fingers through Jonghyun's hair. 

"We should shower." Jonghyun said. 

"Orooorrrr....we could try out the hot tub?" Key asked winking at Jonghyun.

Jonghyun lifted his head off of Key's chest. 'Could he be serious? He really wanted another go?' Jonghyun flashed his trademark smile. "I'm up for it!" he said eagerly. 

"I can see that." Key said staring at Jonghyun's member, which was standing up proudly.

Jonghyun looked down at himself and then back at Key. "Only for you babe." 

"Oh puh-lease!" Key said rolling his eyes. "You probably walk around with a hard on all day!"

"Key." Jonghyun said softly. 

"What?" Key asked. 

"Say that you'll be mine. Even if it's a lie, just tell me." 

Key looked into Jonghyun's eyes. He could get lost in them. Smiling he put his hands on Jonghyun's cheeks. "I will be yours, and only yours until the end of time, and that's the truth." Key said. 

Jonghyun leaned down and kissed him. 

Jonghyun stood up and carried Key over to the hot tub. Gently placing him in the water before he climbed in also. Jonghyun took a washcloth and rubbed it all over Key's body. Key leaned back, closed his eyes, and enjoyed the feeling. This is what love must feel like he thought. A combination of comfort, and mind blowing passion. He was so lucky to have met Jonghyun. He couldn't believe that he was the only one to see the real man behind the idol status. 

Key opened his eyes when he felt Jonghyun's plump, slightly chapped lips on his. He threw his arms around Jonghyun's neck and maneuvered so that he was sitting on Jonghyun's lap. The waser gently splashing as their kisses became more passionate. In no time at all Key was straddling Jonghyun, lowering himself onto Jonghyun's stiff cock. The bubbling water provided a totally new feeling. Key began to cant his hips as he bounced up and down, riding Jonghyun.   
Jonghyun sat with his arms around Key's waist, helping to lift him and to hold him in place. Instead of closing his eyes, Jonghyun kept his eyes on Key's face. He loved the expressions Key made as he moved up and down on his shaft. The way Key's mouth would open in a silent cry coupled with his messy hair, made him look like he was made for sex. In no time at all Key had reached his climax and brought Jonghyun along with him. 

After a shower, and shower sex, they finally decided to get some sleep. Jonghyun curled around Key, wrapping his arm protectively around Key's waist. "I love you." he murmured in Key's ear. 

"I love you too, Jjong....so much." Key snuggled closer to Jjong. He loved being the little spoon. It made him feel safe and warm. 

Morning came too soon for the boys. They would be in their home port in a few short hours.   
They stayed in bed, having ordered room service, which ironically was delivered by Taemin. It took forever for Key to shoo the younger boy away, promising to give him the details before he left the ship.

"Will he be there?" Jonghyun asked glumly as he took a bite of toast. 

Key nodded. "Yes. Since the press is going to be there, it would look bad for the company if he didn't play the role of loving fiance."

Jonghyun nodded his head. 

"What about her. Will she be there?" Key asked taking a sip of orange juice.

Jonghyun sighed. "Yeah, I got a telegram yesterday from the company saying that 'I have seen the error of my ways, and have returned to beg forgiveness and ask her for her hand in marriage.'

"Oh." Key said looking down at his eggs.

Jonghyun lifted Key's chin and stuck out his bottom lip, once again flashing his puppy eyes. "Don't worry, you are the only one I will ever love." He kissed Key's cheek, which was turning pink.

"I want you to myself." Key whined. 

"Let's make a plan!" Jonghyun said excitedly. 

"What do you mean?" Key asked. 

"Well, you said yourself that you need time to break off the engagement without damaging the company right?"

"Yes.' Key said. "But I also need to figure out what I'm going to do. How I'm going to support myself, what I want to do."

"I can support you Key, you can do whatever you want." Jonghyun said.

"No. I need to do this for me. I can't just go into another relationship when I'm not a whole person. I need to find 'me' again. Once I do that....if you still want me....."

Jonghyun hugged Key. "I made a promise to never give up on you, and I intend to keep it." 

Key looked puzzled. "Tell me more about this plan."

"Anyway...." Jonghyun continued. "I also need time for the "relationship" to run it's course so that we can end on good terms with the public."

"Right...." Key said. 

"So, let's meet six months from now at the top of the Namsan tower!"

Key grabbed his cellphone. Scrolling to the calendar, he put a heart stamp on the date. "Done!" he smiled. "It's going to be hard not seeing you everyday." he pouted. 

"At least you can see me on videos and television. I won't get to see you at all." Jonghyun said. "Wait!" Grabbing his cell phone, he pulled Key closer to him. Key put his hands over his face in the shape of a 'W'. Jjong! We're in bed!" Click. Jonghyun put the photo into a file and password protected it. "There," he said smiling. Jonghyun stood up and took the breakfast trays to the little table, and crawled back in bed. He lay his head on Key's lap. "I've gotta finish packing." he said. 

"Me too." said Key, running his fingers through Jonghyun's hair. They stayed that way for a while longer neither wanting to move. 

Finally time being the cruel mistress that she is, told them that it was time for Jonghyun to leave.  
Jonghyun gave Key one last hug before going to his room across the hall. "I love you, I'll see you on the main deck for the confetti right?"

Key couldn't talk because he had a lump in his throat, but he nodded. Throwing himself into Jonghyun's arms he peppered Jonghyun's face with kisses. "I love you Kim Jonghyun."

"I love you too, Kim Kibum." 

Jonghyun pecked Key's lips, and turned to go into his room. He didn't look back. He couldn't.

Key stood in his doorway staring at Jonghyun's door for about five minutes, before finally closing his own. Just as he headed to the closet to start packing there was a knock on the door. Running to open it, he was disappointed to see Taemin standing there. 

"Boy, I can really feel the love." Taemin said.

"I'm sorry, Tae. I just said goodbye to Jjong." 

"Oh hyung!" Taemin said holding his arms open. Key gladly stepped into his embrace and let Taemin comfort him."

After letting Key cry for a bit, Taemin pushed him away so that he could look at him. "Okay....so what? Are you two just giving up?" he asked.

"Not exactly." Key sniffed. "We figured it would take us six months to get our lives sorted out, and then we would meet at the top of Namsan tower."

Taemin jumped up and down clapping his hands. "Key-hyung! That's sooo romantic! I'm jealous!"

Key laughed. "Only you!" he said. "Did you miss the part about having to wait six months? What if he doesn't love me by then?"

Taemin groaned. "Oh my God, you are NOT going to be like this for the entire six months! I refuse! Look, I've got some vacation time, plus the free time when we are back in our home port, so I will take responsibility for you, okay?"

Key laughed. "How did I deserve to get a friend like you?" he asked. 

Taemin shrugged. "Just lucky I guess, now come on, let's finish packing so that we can go throw confetti! It's my favorite part!"

"Mine too!" Key said, as they both started laughing. 

After many attempts, Taemin and Key finally manged to stuff everything he came with plus everything he bought into his suitcases. Minho's were still untouched by the door, where they had been during the entire voyage. The ship's horn blasted, signalling that they were docking.   
"Well, this is it." Taemin stated. "Are you ready?"

Key took one last look around the suite. "Yes. I think I am finally ready." 

Taemin knew that he was talking about more than the luggage. "Let's go then!" he said linking their arms together. 

Taemin and Key found a spot on the railing. All of the sudden Key was hit in the face with a handful of confetti. Spinning around he saw Taemin with an evil grin on his face. "Yah! How dare you!" he shouted, taking a handful of his own confetti to throw at the younger boy. Soon they were giggling and throwing confetti at each other as well as overboard. As they watched the gangplanks being put into place, Key felt a hand on his lower back. He knew that touch instantly.   
Jonghyun was next to him. 

The three of them stood watching the crowd of people on the dock who had gathered to meet their friends or family. 

"I'd better check with my Dad, I mean, the Captain." Taemin said. "Key, you'd better keep in touch, Jonghyun,....I hope to see you again."

Jonghyun bowed. Key gave Taemin a hug picking him up off of the ground.

"Key! I can't breathe!" Taemin squawked. Key set him down.

"Promise me you'll be careful, don't wander off with strangers in some foreign port, and make sure you study!" Key called after him. 

"What's that? I can't hear you!" Taemin yelled waving as he happily skipped along. "Bye hyungs!"

Key turned back around leaning on the railing. He straightened up when he saw a grumpy looking Minho standing there. He was looked as if it was an inconvenience to be there. Which, in his opinion, it probably was. Seeing Key, he nodded.

Jonghyun looked at Minho and then back at Key. "That him?" he asked. Key nodded.

All of the sudden, there were flashes of cameras in the crowd below. Once some of the people parted, Key could see that there stood a beautiful young woman. She posed for a few photos, and signed some autographs. Turning her face upwards, she saw Jonghyun and smiled. Jonghyun waved to her. 

"She's beautiful." Key said. 

Jonghyun nodded. "Yes. And she's really sweet. I think you'd actually like her if the circumstances had been different."

With a final "Clanking" noise, the gangplank was in place and it was safe for the passengers to being disembarking. Both Jonghyun and Key being a V.I.P. of sorts, their luggage had already been taken care of by a some of the crew members. 

As they stepped into the elevator to go down, they were pushed to the back by the crowd of people coming in. Jonghyun grabbed Key's hand and laced their fingers together giving a light squeeze. 

Key began to panic. This was the last time he'd see Jonghyun for six months. He had so much to say all of the sudden. He needed to tell him one more time how much he meant to him, how much he loved him. But he didn't have anymore time with him before the elevator opened and he'd be gone. Tears started to fall, and he began to panic. Suddenly an idea came to him. Key pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and started talking. "Hello? Yes, yes, I had a wonderful time." he said sniffing., looking directly into Jonghyun's eyes. " No, not for six months. I know it's a long time. It'll be okay, I promise." by now Jonghyun knew what the younger was doing. It touched his heart so much. It hurt to see Key so sad.. " I love you. Take care of yourself." Key said. "Goodbye." Crying, he put the phone back into his pocket, his hands shaking. 

Jonghyun had tears falling down his cheeks. He squeezed Key's hand tighter. As the people shuffled out of the elevator Jonghyun quickly grabbed Key spun him around and gave him one final hug. "I love you too." he whispered in Key's ear. I will always love you."

They walked down the gangplank together and then went their separate ways. Key obediently got into the car with Minho heading to their apartment, and Jonghyun posed for photos with Se-Kyung before heading to his own apartment. Neither one of them spoke about the cruise. It was their secret. The precious memories were kept locked in their hearts in order to sustain them for six months when they could be together again.


	9. Chapter 9

The ride home from the dock was uncomfortable to say the least. Minho and Key sat on opposite sides of the backseat.

  
"Have a good trip?" Minho asked not even looking up from his cell phone.

"Like you even give a damn." Key said watching the scenery as it flew by the window.

"Not even thirty minutes and you're going to start this again?" Minho complained. 

Key turned away from the window. "No. I'm done. I'm going to be moving out."

"Oh geez, why do you always have to be so dramatic?" Minho griped. 

"Why do you always have to be such a bastard?" Key snapped back, grateful that there was a privacy window between them and the driver.

Once inside the apartment Key went to their room and started to pack.

"Where do you think you're going?" Minho asked. "You can't just move out as soon as you get home."

Key sighed. "Fine. I'll be taking the guest room, but I want out. You do whatever you have to do for the company, but get it done quickly."

"Such a drama queen." Minho mumbled as he plopped down on the couch to watch his sports programs. 

Key sat on their bed. It smelled like perfume. 'God damn it Minho. You couldn't even change the damn sheets?' he cursed under his breath. Gathering his things, he moved across the hall. Key didn't have the energy to do more than take a nap. As he drifted off to sleep, he wondered how Jonghyun was fairing. He wanted to text him, but they agreed to give each other the full six months to take care of things, so he would honor that.   
\----------  
Jonghyun watched Key get into the black car with Minho. He didn't look like the spunky diva that he fell in love with. His shoulders slumped, his head hung down, and he trailed behind Minho by a good three steps. Flash. Click. Jonghyun's attention returned to the people taking photos. He posed with Se-Kyung and answering the usual questions, careful to avoid anything about their wedding. Finally they were ushered into a company car and driven to their separate apartments. 

"How was your trip?" Se-Kyung asked. 

"It was good." he said. After a few minutes he added "I think we should talk."

"Oh?" she asked. "Shall we have dinner then?"

Jonghyun nodded, taking her hand in his and giving a light squeeze.

Se-Kyung knew him well enough to know what this gesture meant. It was meant to confirm their friendship. The many times they had worked together, when he had needed a friend, he would grab her hand like that. She had always let him. Theirs was a comfortable relationship. That was why when the company suggested that they become engaged, they decided to go along with it. There could be worse things than to marry a friend. However, she sensed something was 'off'. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just have some things to talk to you about. Shall I pick you up at 8:00?" he asked. 

"No. I'll cook. Just come by my apartment. Use the back door, there aren't any cameras."

He nodded. "Okay."

They dropped her off first before finally pulling up in front of his apartment. Jonghyun's manager handed him the schedule of events for the next week as he was getting out of the car. Thankfully, he didn't have anything planned for a couple of days. He was exhausted. Once inside, he went straight to his bed and fell face first into the pillows. Taking a deep breath, his body started to relax, allowing him to go to sleep, a pair of feline eyes haunting his dreams.  
\---------  
During the first couple of months, Key had stayed in the guest room, and signed up for painting classes. Little by little he began to get 'phased' out of the Choi Corporation, being replaced with Minho's intern. Surprisingly, there wasn't too big of a public outcry, perhaps because, although Key was beautiful and charming, he was still, after all, a male. Key assumed it was easier for the people in Minho's world to accept a female partner for the heir of such an important company. It still hurt his pride that he could be replaced so easily, but then, he was grateful that the transition was going smoothly. Key had taken a settlement in exchange for avoiding any and all media. (Not that he would have said anything anyway, but nonetheless, he had been forced to take the money by their lawyer.) Key used the money to get his own place, and put some in the bank. Key even had enough to buy his own gallery in downtown Seoul. 

Jonghyun had been right. Key was able to see photos and stories of him everywhere. As the release of his new CD came closer, there were signing events, and fan meets scheduled blocks from Key's gallery. Key didn't dare go, for fear that somehow their connection would be discovered. He did manage to have Taemin go on one of his free days, and slip Jonghyun the sim card containing the photos of them together on the ship, when they shook hands at a signing event. Jonghyun gave him a signed copy of his latest CD. He had written, 'You are the Key to my heart, I will always love you.' Taemin smiled and bowed. 

"Thank you hyung." he said. "This will mean a lot to...me." he caught himself. Taemin reached out his hand for Jonghyun to shake, and when the older did, he felt Taemin slip something into the palm of his hand. He quickly put it in his pocket without looking to see what it was. His heart did a flip. Whatever it was, it was from Key. The rest of the event went by in a blur, Jonghyun couldn't concentrate on anything except getting home to see what Key had sent him. 

After going to the event, Taemin made Key close the shop and took him shopping to get his mind off of Jonghyun. (Not that, that was possible....)

"Thanks Taemin." Key said as they sipped bubble tea outside in the courtyard, surrounded by their shopping bags. "You always know how to cheer me up."

"That's what best friends are for!" Taemin said cheerily. "Have you signed up for any dance classes?"

Key shook his head. "No, I've been busy with running the gallery and painting. I had one last event to go to for Minho and his family. It's safe to say, we're "officially" not an item anymore."

"Hyung, that's great! I mean...it's not....but it is!" Taemin said putting his arm around Key's shoulders. 

"How was Jjong when you saw him?" Key asked, slightly blushing. 

Taemin's eyes popped wide open. "OMO! I almost forgot!" Digging in his bag he pulled out the CD and gave it to Key.

Key's mouth dropped open and he hit Taemin on the shoulder. "Yah! How could you forget this!!" he yelled. He read what Jonghyun had written, his hands trembling a bit. 'He still loves me!' he thought to himself, his heart beating a bit faster. 

"Awwww, you're blushing! How cute!!!" Taemin teased his friend. Key elbowed him in the ribs. 

"Did you give him the envelope? Did he say anything?" Key asked anxiously, eager for any news.

Taemin gave a final slurp of his drink and tossed the empty cup into the waste bin. "Yes, I gave it to him, and he asked if I was painting."

Key smiled. "Thank you Taemin. I really owe you. You're a great friend."

"If you really feel that way, then you'll come to the library with me tomorrow." Taemin stated.

Key raised an eyebrow. "The library? Are you feeling well Taemin?"

This time Taemin blushed. "Yah! What's wrong with the library? You can find all sorts of things there." 

Key was quiet for a minute, looking at his friend awkwardly shuffling his shoes on the cement. He'd never seen Taemin nervous before....could it be? "Lee Taemin! You tell me what's going on this instant!" Key demanded. 

Taemin gasped. "W-what do you mean?" he asked, scooting out of Key's reach instinctively. 

"Yah! Just what, or should I say whom, do you want to 'check out' from the library?!"

Taemin turned bright red. "Hyung, what makes you think that I....:

"Don't even think about lying to me Taemin!" Key said as if he were a mother bear protecting her cub.

"Okay....his name is Onew." Taemin said, turning his face away from Key so that the older wouldn't see him blush. 

"Uh hmmmm, and just what do we know about this 'Onew' person?" Key demanded.

"Hyuuuung! It's not like that." Taemin whined. "Just meet him with me tomorrow, you'll see, he's wonderful." Taemin said, his voice having that dreamy quality. 

"We'll see about that." Key said, finishing his own drink. "Now, let's go see if those skinny jeans are still on sale, and you can tell me all about Mr. Librarian." 

Taemin jumped up off of the bench excitedly, and followed Key back into the mall.   
\-----------  
As soon as Jonghyun got into the back seat of his car, he reached in his pocket to see what Taemin had given him. It was a the sim card! Now he'd be able to have pictures of Key! He had, had to erase everything from his cell phone in case something leaked to the public before he could be allowed to break up with Se-Kyung. 

Jonghyun was so grateful to her for being so understanding. She continued to 'date' him in public, but kept her displays of affection to a minimum, out of respect for Jonghyun and Key, and when it came time for them to 'officially' break up, she handled it with class. She told the public that she and Jonghyun meant more to each other as friends than anything, and that she wished him well with his new CD, even going so far as to say that she'd be the first one in line to buy it. Which she was.

Jonghyun kicked off his shoes and went straight to his bed, pulling his laptop in bed with him. After waiting for what seemed like hours, he was able to upload the photos from the sim card to his computer. Next, he put them in a file,which he put in a sub-folder, within another folder. Opening the folder, he began to scan through the photos. There were lots of pictures of random things. It looked like Nicole took photos of the entire ship. At last, he saw a photo of himself as he was being escorted to his room. In between photos of her food, selfies, and more pictures of the ship, were photos of him and Key. 

He enlarged the picture. He had forgotten how truly beautiful Key is. His sharp jaw line, his hair always styled 'just right', his fashion sense. He studied the photo some more. He could see the sparkle in Key's eyes as he was talking to him. He saw how white and perfect Key's skin was, he saw...the man he loved. His heart ached. He had to tell himself that they'd be together soon, and that all this heartbreak would be worth it. Jonghyun flipped through all of the photos two more times before shutting off the computer and going to sleep. He dreamed of being in Key's arms that night, and for the first time in a long time, was able to get to sleep at a decent hour.  
\----------  
Finally, the day of their meeting arrived. Neither boy could concentrate on anything they were supposed to be doing, they were so nervous.

"What if he doesn't come?" Key asked Taemin. "What do I even wear?"

"Hyung! Don't be ridiculous! Try to calm down okay? You know you look good in everything. Look, I've got to go, they're pulling up the gangplank!" Taemin said, a hint of excitement in his voice. 

"Yah! Lee Taemin! You're just hanging up so you can go throw confetti!" Key yelled into the phone. 

Taemin laughed. "It's my favorite part!" he said before hanging up. 

Key couldn't help but to laugh. If Taemin ever made it to be the Captain of his own ship, he'd probably install confetti cannon's along the decks. 

Key spent the morning rejecting all the clothing he owned. "Ugh...." he groaned. He was just going to have to buy an outfit. Grabbing his wallet, he left his apartment and caught the next bus to take him further down the shopping district.   
\-----------  
Jonghyun had wanted to cancel all his events for the day, but there was absolutely no way to do so. Instead, he did two interviews, one short variety show segment, and an appearance at a music store. After dinner it had been requested that he have dinner with the head of his record label. As long as he could get to the Namsan tower by 7:00 p.m., he was fine. In fact, it was actually a blessing to be so busy, it made the time fly by. 

Jonghyun thought that dinner with the President would go on forever. He was grateful when the senior got a phone call and had to leave. Jonghyun looked at his watch. It would be close. Hurrying home, Jonghyun was trying to decide what to wear when Se-Kyung called. 

"So, tonight's the night?" she asked. "Are you nervous?"

"Yeah, I feel like there's a bowling alley in my stomach and I don't know what to wear." Jonghyun admitted. 

Se-Kyung smiled to herself. "I'm sure Key wouldn't care if you showed up in a plastic bag."

Jonghyun laughed. "You don't know Key." he said, causing her to laugh as well. 

"Wear your black skinny jeans with your rolling stone sleeveless t-shirt. You look good in that."

"Is that a hint of jealousy I hear?" he asked, smirking. 

"You wish!" she retorted. "Now hurry up, your'e going to be late."

"Okay, okay." Jonghyun said as he grabbed the jeans out of his closet. "Oh....Se-Kyung?"

"Yes?" she asked. 

"Thanks." he paused. "For everything. You're really great 'ya know?"

"Yeah, well if I'm so great, why is it that you are leaving me for a blonde?" She asked, giving him a hard time. 

"Are you kidding me?" Jonghyun asked, tucking the phone under his chin to better flip through the hangers to find his shirt. "Have you seen him? He's hot!"

Se-Kyung rolled her eyes. "You're despicable." She smiled into the phone.

"Here it is! You know you love me." he said.

"I do. Now stop bothering me and get dressed!" she said as she hung up the phone.   
\----------  
No longer able to control his nerves, Key arrived early. He walked around for a while, and then, not able to stand it any longer, he took the elevator to the top of the tower. The butterflies in his stomach were out of control. Six months! They had waited six months, and tonight they would finally be able to start their lives together!

Key walked around, looking at the impressive view. Although scared of heights, he was still able to appreciate the beauty of being so high above the city. Looking down he got a giddy feeling, knowing the somewhere down there Jonghyun was on his way to meet him. The first thing he was going to to would be to give him the biggest hug ever, and he didn't give a damn who was there taking pictures! Next, he was going to finally be with the love of his life, and nothing was going to ruin this night.   
\-------  
Jonghyun took one last look in the mirror. Looking at his cell phone, he left to catch a taxi. He didn't want to be later than he already was. The closer they got to the tower, the more traffic was backed up, the more anxious he became. Not able to contain his excitement any longer he opened the cab door; "I'll just get out here." Jonghyun said tossing some bills to the driver. Jonghyun looked up at the tower and smiled. He didn't need to see him to know that his Key was already there, he felt it in his heart. In just a few short minutes Key would be in his arms again and he could place his grandmother's ring on his finger and make it official. He wanted the whole world to know that Key was his, he couldn't wait and began to run, his eyes looking up towards heaven.

He didn't see the car.


	10. Chapter 10

Darkness. Muffled voices asking him....something? His name? Darkness again. Bright lights blinding him. 

"Key?" he called out. "Where's Key?"

"Check for an I.D. or a cell phone."

"No! I need.....I need....." Things were swirling in front of him. He felt....'floaty'...

"Sir? Can you hear me? Can you tell me your name?"

'Name?' he thought. "I'm....I...." More flashing lights. Pain. "Key?" Darkness again.

"Shhhhh, you're going to be okay, you're in the hospital." came a voice from... somewhere?

Pain. "Don't touch me!" Dizzy again. Too bright. "Hospital?" Darkness again. Darkness felt nice. What was he forgetting? Something....something...  
\--------- 

"Kim Jonghyun what now? You do realize that Key is going to kill you don't you?!" Se-Kyung scolded as she answered the phone.

"Is this Ms. Se-Kyung?" came a voice she didn't recognize.

"Who is this?" she demanded. "How do you have that phone?"

"This is Mr. Yoon from Seoul Hospital, do you know a Mr. Kim Jonghyun?"  
\---------- 

Se-Kyung didn't waste any time. On the way to the hospital she called Jonghyun's manager so that he could keep any information out of the papers. Next, she called Jonghyun's Mom and sister. She promised to keep them informed as soon as she knew anything. 

She had forgotten about Key.  
\---------- 

Key waited. He was so very excited to be able to see Jonghyun again and to be able to hold him in his arms. It had only been six months, but it seemed like forever. Not a day went by that he hadn't thought of the other man. Key kept his eye on the elevators. 'What if he's already here? What if I missed him and he's on the other side?' he wondered. He checked his cell phone before realizing that they had deleted each other as contacts before they'd left the ship just in case. 

As it the sun began to set Key's worry turned into annoyance. 'It would be just like him to be late.' he thought. 'Where the heck was he anyway?' Key's insecurities began to warp his mind, making his biggest fears seem like reality. 'Maybe he wasn't good enough for Jonghyun. Maybe he was just a ship board fling. Maybe the newspapers were true, and he had just been too dumb to realize it.' Key felt so stupid. How could he have thought that someone like Kim Jonghyun would actually like someone like him, let along love him....but still...a small part of his heart held on to hope.

He walked around the observation deck again. He stared at the elevators again. He looked down below to see if he could see anything. He couldn't. "Please God, let him just be running late.' he prayed. "Don't let him not love me anymore.'

Key slumped onto a bench. Just when he thought things couldn't get any worse, it began to rain. In no time at all the light rain turned into a downpour of epic proportions. Key was soaked to the bone. Key couldn't hold back his sobs, his tears streaming down his face blending with the raindrops. He felt sick to his stomach. At midnight, Key left. He didn't know how long he wandered the streets before running into Onew who was on his way to work. 

"Key?" Onew asked, almost not recognizing him because of his disheveled state. "Oh my God, it is you! Are you okay? What happened?" 

Key just stared at him and began to cry again. Onew made two phone calls before taking Key home with him. The first, to the Library, calling in for the day. The second, Taemin, who was on another cruise. Normally he waited for Taemin to call him since he didn't know what job Taemin would be doing, but since Key was his good friend, and he wasn't sure what to do, he thought it would be acceptable.

Taemin instructed him to give Key a hot bath, some hot chocolate, and to snuggle with him while watching 'Notting Hill', his favorite movie. "I'm going to kill Jonghyun when I get back!" Taemin said angrily. 

"Let's just focus on Key right now okay?" Onew said calmly. 

"Okay, I'll call you later. Onew?"

"Yes?"

"You're the best boyfriend ever!" Taemin said smiling into the phone. 

Onew ran a bubble bath. When he came back in the bedroom, Key was just standing in the middle of the floor looking lost. Onew walked him to the bathroom where he helped the younger undress and climb into the tub. "Do you want to be alone?" Onew asked. 

Key shook his head no. 

"Okay. I'll stay with you." Onew said as he took the washcloth and began to wash Key, making sure to wash away his eye makeup which had run down his face. Key closed his eyes as Onew shampooed his hair. Leaning back as Onew poured warm water over him to rinse. "Okay, upsy-daisy!" Onew said as he helped Key to stand up and wrap a towel around him. Onew got another towel and began to dry Key's hair. 

Key got choked up again. He felt dirty because he enjoyed Onew's touches and soothing words. "I'm sorry." he said quietly. 

"Hey." Onew said lifting Key's chin to look him in the eyes. "I'm not just Taemin's boyfriend, I'm your friend too, okay? So you don't have to worry about anything okay? I'm going to be taking care of you for as long as you need, arraso?"

"Kansahamnida." Key said. 

"Besides," Onew continued. "Taemin would kill me if I let anything happen to you!" He's crazy-scary when he gets mad." he said, his voice filled with laughter.

Key chuckled a little. He knew.

Onew made a spot for Key on his bed and together they sipped hot chocolate and watched the movie. Onew didn't ask Key what was wrong, which was good because Key couldn't stop crying long enough to talk anyway. Just when Onew thought Key was over the worst of it, he'd begin a new bout of crying. 

Thankfully, halfway through the movie Key fell asleep, his head resting on Onew's shoulder. Onew carefully slid out from under Key, laying his head on the pillow and covering him up. 'Poor guy.' he thought. Whatever Key was going through must be awful. Key cried in his sleep, only settling down when Onew lay next to him, petting his hair and making 'shushing' noises.

"How's he doing?" Taemin asked when he finally got a chance to call his boyfriend. 

"Not so good." Onew whispered. "I got him to eat some soup, and he finally fell asleep, but he keeps crying and calling out for Jjong?"

"Thank you for taking care of him for me hyung." Taemin said. 

Onew smiled. "It's no problem, anything for you babe. Besides, I just couldn't leave someone so sad out wandering the streets now could I?"

"Oppa?" Taemin asked using his 'cute' voice. "Will you take care of Key-hyung until we get back to port?"

Onew could picture Taemin's aigoo over the phone, and when the younger called him 'Oppa'....he got what he wanted. "You know I can't refuse you right?" Onew asked.

"I know! That's what I love best about you!" Taemin giggled. 

Onew rolled his eyes. "And all this time I thought it was because I had a big di...."

'HYUNG!!!" Taemin yelled, cutting him off. 

"I gotta go, I think he's waking up again. I love you." Onew said.

"I love you too. Bye!" Taemin said cheerfully. As soon as he hung up, his personality changed. "Kim Jonghyun, you are so dead!" he said to the empty cabin. "Just you wait!"   
\---------- 

The Doctor came to the private waiting room where Jonghyun's manager and Se-Kyung were waiting. "The surgery went fine, but he may not be able to walk again. He's in a medically induced coma right now because he kept fighting the nurses and pulling out his I.V.'s, but you can go and see him if you'd like."

"What do you mean he won't walk?" his manager asked. Se-Kyung's mouth hanging open, speechless.

"He has some swelling near the spinal cord" the Doctor said, "until it goes down, and he's somewhat recovered, we won't know what the damage is. We'll just have to wait and see." he answered. 

"Thank you Doctor." the manager said. 

"Oh, there is one more thing." the Doctor said. "Before we put him under, he kept calling out for a key? Was he looking for a key when he got hit by the car?"

"OMO!!!" Se-Kyung gasped. "Key!!"

Both the manager and the Doctor looked at her. 

"Excuse me Doctor, but did Jonghyun have his cell phone with him when they brought him in? Se-Kyung asked.

The Doctor thought for a minute. "All personal belongings would have been logged and put into a locker. You might check with the Nurse, tell her you have my permission."

Se-Kyung bowed and thanked him. 

"What's so special about his cell phone?" the manager asked. 

"I just need to check for something. I'll be right back, you go on in and see Jonghyun."

Walking quickly to the Nurse's station, Se-Kyung found the charge Nurse and got Jonghyun's cell phone and wallet.   
Quickly opening his contacts, she scrolled down looking for Key. No luck. She flipped though his photos thinking that they could provide a clue to where Key would be. No photos. 'Who doesn't have photos?' she thought. Next, she dug through his wallet. Surely there would be something there she could use to find Key. Wrong again. Sighing, she went back to Jonghyun's room. 

As she arrived, the manager was leaving. "I have to make sure this stays out of the papers, and reschedule his events. You're going to have to leave. If people see you here, they'll think that you two reconciled.

Se-Kyung wasn't in the mood to hear all that nonsense. Jonghyun was laying in the hospital, in a coma for crying out loud, and all the manager was worried about was how her being there would look to the public. "Do what you have to do." she said. "I'm staying." 

As soon as he left, she slowly opened the door to Jonghyun's room. It was dark, except for a single light over the bed. Jonghyun was hooked up to all kinds of wires and tubes. He looked so peaceful. She reached over and smoothed his hair down. "I'm sorry, Jonghyun, but I may have to be your girlfriend for just a bit longer, it's the only way I can see you. I'll keep trying to find Key." It may have been wishful thinking, but she could have sworn that he moved when she said Key's name.   
\------------ 

Onew called in the rest of the week to stay home with Key. When Key wasn't crying, he was sleeping. Onew fed him, bathed him, and held him in his arms when he needed it. Taemin called several times to check in on his friend, and each time Key had refused to talk on the phone. "Is he okay?" he asked Onew. "I'm worried."

"He's in pain." Onew said. "His heart's been broken. Give him some time."

"I'll be back in a week. Unless you think I should fly back?" Taemin asked. 

"No, he's still not ready to talk. He spends most of his time sleeping. Oh, I almost forgot. We watched Titanic. Six times. Six! Seriously Taemin, how many times can he watch that movie? Heartbreak or not, I'm thinking of accidentally breaking that DVD in half the next time he takes a shower."

"Taemin laughed. "No word from Jonghyun?" Taemin asked. "No idea what happened?"

"No clue." Onew said. "Ah....I gotta go, Key just woke up. "I'll see you in a when you get back, love you!"

"You too." Taemin said laughing as he heard 'The Heart Will Go On' playing in the background.  
\----------- 

Within the following weeks, Jonghyun was allowed to come out of his coma. Se-Kyung was by his side, comforting him, and his manager was there keeping an eye on things. When Jonghyun realized that it had been almost two and a half weeks since his coma he fell apart. "Key must hate me!" he wailed. "He probably thought that I didn't come!"  
Jonghyun tried to sit up. "Se-Kyung, help me, I've got to go find Key!"

Se-Kyung didn't move except to look at the manager, who in turn, looked down at the floor.

"What? What's wrong?" Jonghyun asked. "Did something happen to Key?!"

Se-Kyung moved forward and held Jonghyun's hands in hers. "It's just that...well, it's not for sure...but you..."

The manager couldn't let the burden fall on the poor girl. "The Doctor said you might not be able to walk again."

"What?!" Jonghyun said. "That's bullshit! I need to go find Key." Jonghyun threw his covers back, pushed Se-Kyung out of the way and tried to sit up, almost falling onto the floor. "Omo!" he cried out, looking at his manager with panic in his eyes. 

Jonghyun started to hyperventilate, and he was hurting himself trying to get out of the bed. "I need Key!" he screamed, tears coming down his cheeks. "I need to explain! Se-Kyung, please....please help me find him!" he begged. Se-Kyung was also in tears. It hurt to see her friend in so much pain. "I'm s-sorry Jonghyun, I tried. I-I don't know where he is." 

Once again, for his own safety, they had to reinstate his medically induced coma. 

After another week with no progress, Jonghyun's parents decided to have him transferred to a private hospital nearer to their house. Se-Kyung still came to see him, and tried her best to keep his mind occupied. Still, there were times when he would just sit and stare, and she knew he was thinking of Key. 

One afternoon she had wheeled him out to the courtyard to get some sun. "We should get married." he said.

"What?" she asked, not sure she heard him correctly. 

"We should go ahead and get married. I like you, you like me, we get along, you're pretty, sweet, and you're funny. You'd make a good wife." he said.

"Oh Jonghyun," she sighed, "if you were serious, I would take you up on that offer in a heartbeat." she said, looking out at the people on the lawn down below. 

"What makes you think I'm not serious?" he asked. "We should do it."

Se-Kyung got up and walked over to him. She knelt down in front of him, taking his hands in hers. A gesture that they had done often as friends, comforting each other through various break ups, and troubles. "Kim Jonghyun, I would consider myself the luckiest woman alive if I thought that you would be happy with me, but we both know that you are still in love with someone else."

He sighed. "It's over between us. Too much time has passed, he must hate me. Besides, I-I can't even run after him."

"Don't you dare give up hope Jonghyun! Didn't you tell me yourself that you made a promise to his grandmother? And the Doctor said himself that there is still a chance for a full recovery, so snap out of it or I really will marry you!"

Jonghyun laughed despite the tears that were falling from his eyes. "Why couldn't I have fallen in love with you?" he asked.

"Because you like dicks." she said. 

"That's not true!" he said. "I only like one in particular!" he said blushing.

Both of them laughed at that.

It felt good to laugh. God he missed Key. Key had the best laugh....  
\--------- 

Key had finally moved back to his own apartment and with Taemin's help, he went back to running his gallery, spending lots of time in the studio painting. Key soon found that painting helped him work through his emotions. At first the paintings were just angry slashes using mainly blacks and reds, lots of spatters. As the days went by, he used more blues and purples, wavy lines, blots of color splashed here and there.Sad paintings, each giving the feeling of drowning. By the time he moved to the brighter colors, his paintings started to take shapes, but were still rather abstract. People stopping by the gallery would often stop in his studio and make positive comments about his art. Some had even asked if his paintings were for sale. He politely declined, stating that they weren't that good, but perhaps in the future he'd host his own show.

Saturday he got a package in the mail. Not recognizing who it was from, he set it aside to open later. Later turned into two days, when Taemin stopped by with Onew for coffee. "Hyung, what's this?" he asked.

Key looked over his shoulder. "I'm not sure." he said returning to his task of slicing fruit.

"Can I open it?" Taemin asked not waiting for an answer before eagerly tearing off the brown wrapping paper.

"Tae, baby, you can't just open someone's...." Onew had started to say before Key laid a hand on his arm. 

"Wah!" Taemin exclaimed as he pulled out a beautiful green scarf with little red hearts embroidered on the ends.

Key dropped his cup of tea causing it to shatter.

Onew jumped up and grabbed the broom hurrying to clean up the mess. 

Taemin looked at Key with wide eyes, with the scarf around his shoulders. "What?" he asked. 

Key grabbed the box and looked inside. There was an envelope. His hands began to shake and he couldn't open the letter. 

Onew stepped closer to Key. "May I?" he asked, gently taking the letter from Key's hands. Quickly scanning it, he looked up into Taemin's eyes. Taemin got up and came around the island and put his arm around Key. "Let's go sit down hyung, okay?"

"What does it say?" Key asked, knowing the answer. 

"Taemin's right, Key, let's go sit down." Onew said. 

"I need to hear it." Key said. "I know what your'e going to say, but I need to hear it." He stood there with his fists clenched. 

"I'm sorry Key," Onew said as tears began to flow down Key's cheeks. Taemin put his arms around his friend from the back. "your grandmother has passed away, and they already had the funeral."

"Anything else" Key asked, his voice shaking. Taemin hugged him tighter. 

"There's a letter from her." Onew said. "It's addressed to Jonghyun."

Key nodded, pulling out his handkerchief to wipe his tears. The handkerchief just made him cry more. Key took the letter. "I want to lie down for a bit." he said. 

Taemin let him go. Key walked to his bedroom and quietly shut the door behind him. Soon muffled sobs could be heard through the door. 

Taemin threw himself into Onew's arms. "It's not fair." he cried. "Key has been through so much."

"Shhhh, I know baby...I know...." Onew said stroking Taemin's back.   
\----------- 

A few more weeks went by. Key really focused on his paintings. He had moved away from the abstract to focus more on figurative art. He painted pictures from the islands, pictures from the ship, as well as pictures from his grandmother's house. The painting he cherished the most, was from the photo he took of Jonghyun and his grandmother looking over the railing of the deck. The way the sunlight caught Jonghyun's hair, and the bright green of his grandmother's scarf billowing in the breeze. It had been cathartic to paint this picture. By painting it, he could get everything out of his mind, and then perhaps his heart. 

Key would find himself asking the Jonghyun in the painting 'Why? Why did he make him think that he loved him? Why did he not call him? Why did he disappear? Why does it still hurt so much?'

After a few more weeks of painting like a mad man, both Taemin and Onew finally convinced him to have his own show. Since it was his gallery, scheduling it was no problem. He just had to sort though all of his paintings to see what he wanted to showcase. Key even had some of his earlier works that had been sent from his grandmother's house a few days after the scarf had arrived. Taemin agreed to be the host for the evening, and Onew offered to advertise in the library. The week before the show, they were busy arranging catering, florists, sending out invitations, as well as print ads.  
\---------- 

Key supervised as the final painting was hung in place. "What's the price on this one?" the worker asked, getting the price tag ready. 

"Oh, this one's not for sale." Key said, I want to keep it. The guy shrugged his shoulders and packed up his tools. Key did a final walk through. He had decided to arrange his works in a chronological order, so that people could see his growth both as a person, and an artist. The bell above the door chimed as someone came in. "I'm sorry, the show's not until tonight." he said as he turned around. He froze in place. 

"Key?" came the deep familiar voice from his past.

He cleared his throat. "Minho."


	11. Chapter 11

"What are you doing here?" Key asked, crossing his arms over his chest defensively.

"I see you are painting now. I don't remember you being so into Art."

Key just continued to stare at Minho. "You wouldn't have. I didn't talk about it."

Minho glanced at the few pieces that were hung in the entryway. "You're good." he said.

Key sighed. "Look. I'm sure you're not here to compliment me on my paintings."

Minho didn't say anything for a moment, and then he looked Key in the eyes. "I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry."

"Sorry? You're sorry." Key said, coolly. "Un-fucking believable. You're sorry. What the hell is that Minho? Why are you really here?"

Minho looked down at the floor and cleared his throat. "I'm uh, getting married." he said.

"And you felt the need to tell me this....why?"

"I just sort of thought that you deserved to hear it in person. You know?"

"Well then, mission accomplished. Congratulations." Key said with no emotion showing in his voice at all. 

Minho just stared at him. 

Key nodded. "Is that all?"

"Is it true you're...dating Kim Jonghyun?" Minho asked.

The sudden mention of Jonghyun made Key's heart seize and his breathing hitch. Taking a deep breath and making direct eye-contact with Minho he replied; "What business is it of yours who I date?"

"Well, I just heard that he sleeps with.....well he's sort of a.....a..." The glare Key shot him made him shut his mouth. "I just want you to be happy." Minho finished. 

Key scoffed. "Now?! Now you're concerned about my happiness?!"

"Key, I still care about you. I just....I don't love you. I'm not sure what happened to us."

"Besides you cheating on me?" Key asked snarkily.

"Yeah," Minho said softly, "besides that."

"Look, Minho," Key finally answered, rubbing his temples with his hands, "it's not entirely your fault. I was so eager for you to like me that I changed who I was. I wasn't being honest with myself, and I wasn't being honest with you either. In fact, it's been pointed out to me, that I never let you get to know the real me. So go ahead and get married without any qualms, I can truthfully say, that I no longer harbor any ill feelings towards you."

Minho smiled. "Thank you, Kibum. "I know I have no right to ask for your forgiveness." Minho continued as Key huffed, and blew some hair out of his eyes. "But I've done some soul searching lately, and I know that I didn't appreciate what I had with you, and I'm sorry. I was a real bastard."

Key just looked at him as if an alien had just landed in front of him.

"Can.... can we be friends?" Minho asked.

Key thought for a moment. "No." he said. "No, I don't think we can be friends. There's just too much between us." 

Minho hung his head. 

"But...." Key continued. "If we were to run into each other at some point in the future, I think it would be okay to say hello. Look, I don't know just what happened to make you re-evaluate things, but I think it's best if we don't see each other anymore. I really hope that you can be happy now. Sincerely." 

Minho smiled gratefully at Key. "I understand. I hope you are happy. You deserve it. I did love you once Kibum, a small part of me always will. I want you to know that. I'm sorry it couldn't work out with us. I'm still not sure why it didn't work out." Minho said. Minho took a step closer and ran his fingers down Key's cheek pulling his hand away just as quickly. "Damn," he said under his breath, "I'd forgotten how beautiful you are." And just like that Minho left the gallery, not giving Key a chance to react. In fact, he was still standing there stunned when Taemin walked in. 

"Did I just see Minho leave here?" he asked. "What did he want?"

"Closure.... I think." Key said thoughtfully touching his cheek. "He said he came to tell me that he's getting married and that he wanted to apologize."

"What?!" Taemin exclaimed. "I hope you told him that he can take his apology and shove it up...."

"Lee Taemin! Watch your language!" Key admonished. "He asked if it was true that I was dating Jonghyun."

"What?!" Taemin asked in disbelief. "What did you say? How did he even find out that you.....?"

Key cut him off. "I told him it was none of his business, and wished him every happiness."

Taemin just looked shocked. 

"Look, it was just as much my fault as his." Key said. "Granted, it was no reason to cheat on me, but the past is the past, right? I have to move forward." He took a breath. "So....about the show tonight," Key said looking at Taemin, "I'm not going to stay long, it's just too....I don't know....I'll be there for the introduction and to say my hello's, but I think I'm going to just disappear after that. I'm kind of tired after all this prep-work. I just want to crawl into bed and read that book that Onew's been nagging me about."

Taemin rolled his eyes. "Oh my God! Is he trying to make you read that book too!? He won't shut up about it! I keep telling him that I'm too busy to read, but he's driving me nuts!" Taemin laughed. "When I left on the last cruise, he had hidden it in my suitcase!" he laughed. "Hey!" Taemin yelled making Key jump. 

"Yah! Stop that!" Key said, "You scared me half to death!"

"I've got a great idea! YOU go home and read that stupid book, and then tell me all about it!" Taemin smiled triumphantly. 

"Lee Taemin!" Key said smacking him on the shoulder, " I am NOT helping you lie to your boyfriend!" 

"Fine." Taemin said pouting. 

"And don't try that face with me young man!" Key said handing Taemin a receipt book and a pen. "Now, follow me, and I'll walk you through the paintings. I'll give you a number, a brief description, and a price, that way if anyone asks, you can just tear out the information slip and they can take it to Onew to cash out." Key paused. "If I sell any." he added. 

Taemin could tell his friend was nervous. "It'll be great Key-hyung!"

Key ruffled his hair. "I hope so, Taemin, I really hope so."  
\----------

After what seemed like a lifetime in the making, Key finally had his own Art show. To say that he was nervous was an understatement. He had changed outfits at least five times, and still had no idea what to wear. Eventually, he decided on black skinny jeans, an over-sized white top that hung off of his shoulder on top of a pink tank top, a large black hat, round glasses, and black doc martens.  
Key let himself in the back door of the gallery and went into his office.

His phone buzzed, it was a text from Onew. "Are you here yet? It's almost time."

Key texted that he was, and that he'd be right out. As he opened the door he was greeted by the sight of Onew and Taemin locking lips and softly moaning. He rolled his eyes. "Really? Are you two serious right now? The biggest night of my life and you two are sucking face in front of my office?"

Taemin and Onew pulled apart from each other, blushing.

"Hyung, don't be a hater." Taemin smarted off, earning himself a swat from Key.

Onew actually had the decency to be embarrassed. "Thanks again for what you're doing, Key." the older said. 

"No problem. Any boyfriend of Taemin's is a boyfriend of mine." They all looked at each other for about two seconds before they started laughing. 

Tears were coming from Key's face as he realized what he'd said. "You know what I meant!" he said between guffaws.

"Sorry Key, but you're not my type." Onew said, putting his arm around Taemin's waist and pulling him closer. 

Taemin kissed Onew on the cheek and then turned to Key. "Am I going to have to start checking in more often when I'm at sea to make sure you're not stealing my man?"

Once again they all began laughing. Finally settling down, they made their way to the main floor, where Onew stepped up to the podium, tapping the microphone a few times to make sure it was on.   
"Ladies and Gentlemen," he began, "thank you for coming to Virtuosity this evening!" (There was a soft round of applause.) As you know, half of the profits raised this evening will go to the Seoul Library, to help buy books for those in low income areas." (There was another round of applause.) I am proud to announce that all of the paintings featured in tonight's show are the work of the owner of Virtuosity himself.....Key!" Onew held out his arm, inviting Key to the podium.

Key bowed to everyone. "I'd like to thank you all for coming to this event tonight. The artwork that you will see tonight has taken quite some time to put together, and I hope that I can bring you a bit of happiness by sharing a bit of myself with you all tonight. Thank you again." Key bowed once more, then stepped aside for Onew.

"Just a reminder, you can purchase certain pieces tonight if you so desire, if you'd like to make a donation to either the gallery, or the library, please see me at your convenience. Also, help yourselves to the refreshments. Thank you, and have a good evening." Onew finished. 

Key stood by Onew for a bit as people came to introduce themselves, asking him questions. Little by little people began to explore the gallery and talk among themselves. Looking around at the people as they in turn, looked at his artwork made him extremely anxious. Taemin was walking along with people, explaining the paintings, answering questions. Onew stayed up front, being the host, and cashier. Although Key was a natural in this type of environment, it was different when it was his own artwork on display. He felt exposed. Key took the first opportunity he had to slip out the back and go home.  
\------------ 

"Stop the car!" Jonghyun yelled at his driver. As the car came to a stop Jonghyun stared out of the window. The street was dark, all except for one little shop, a gallery. He could see a few people inside, but what caught his eye were the paintings. The way the lights were shining on them, he could clearly see them from the street. He would know that artwork anywhere. Those were the paintings that Key showed him from his grandmother's attic. Squinting his eyes, he couldn't see Key from where he was. "I want to go inside." he said, before he could even think about it. 

His driver opened the back and pulled out Jonghyun's wheelchair, bringing it around to the car door. Jonghyun shuffled into the chair and allowed his driver to put a lap blanket on him. Still not wanting to chance being recognized, he had on his usual hat, mask, and sunglasses even though it was almost 9:00 p.m. His driver rolled him into the gallery. "Are you still open?" Jonghyun asked nervously. 

"We're getting ready to close, but feel free to look around, I'm going to be a while with the paperwork. My assistant's gone, so if you have any questions about the pieces, just ask, my name is Onew." The elder smiled, and bowed. 

Jonghyun nodded his head in return. "Thank you." he said, then turning to his driver he asked to be alone. The manager bowed and returned to the car. Jonghyun wheeled himself around looking at each painting. His heart clenched when he saw several 'sold' stickers on the paintings from Key's grandmother's attic. 'How could he sell those?' he thought. 'Those paintings revealed so much of who Key was at the time, it felt to Jonghyun, that Key was selling pieces of himself.'

This had been a bad idea. He should have kept driving, no matter how strong the pull was to come into this shop. As Jonghyun moved along looking at Key's newer works, he became anxious as he recognized the islands, and the ocean views that they had shared. Everything Jonghyun had tried to put in the past came rushing back. He had a lump in his throat, and his heart began to ache again. Jonghyun couldn't stand it anymore, even though time had gone by, the wounds were still too fresh. He still loved Key, and being so close yet so far was just too much for him to bear. Spinning his wheelchair around, he made his way towards the door only to be stopped by a particular painting. 

"Thank you for coming, please feel free to come back anytime!" Onew said cheerfully. 

When the man in the wheelchair didn't respond, Onew looked up. He saw the man admiring the painting. 

"That one's been very popular tonight." Onew said as he stepped around the podium. It's the artist's favorite."

"How much?" Jonghyun said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Hmmmm, I don't think that one's for sale, let me check." Onew said. 

"Please....I'll pay any price." Jonghyun said. 

Onew called Key's cell phone. 

"Yoboseyo?" Key mumbled into the phone. (Clearly Onew's call woke him up.)

"Mianae Key, I had a question about a painting,and Taemin has already left, and Lord knows where he put the book you gave him." Onew rambled on.

"Fine, what is it?" Key asked

"The painting of your grandmother and someone looking over a railing? I know you said it wasn't for sale, but the buyer said that price was no object, and he seems really, really taken with the piece. He hasn't stopped staring at it since he laid eyes on it." 

Key sighed. It's true the painting wasn't for sale, but honestly, the painting brought him more heartache than joy lately. Who was he to stop someone else from taking pleasure from it, besides, it was time that he started to let go of the past and move forward. After a long silence Key spoke; "Just give it to him, say it's a gift from me, and that I hope he finds joy in looking at it." Click. Key hung up. 

Onew had a big smile on his face when he hung up the phone. 

"Is he willing to sell it?" Jonghyun asked hopefully.

"No." Said Onew. 

Jonghyun's face fell. 

"He said to make it his gift to you, and that he hopes it will bring you joy." Onew said.

Jonghyun wiped away the tears that began to fall down his cheek. "Thank you. Tell him thank you. I...I don't know what to say." 


	12. Chapter 12

Key woke up early, eager to go to the gallery. Quickly eating some toast and tea, he headed downtown. Once inside, he walked around to look at the receipt book. Looking over the figures he smiled. It looked as though the night was successful. Key walked around the gallery looking at the remaining paintings. Some had sold stickers on them, there were some empty spots on the wall where people had carried their purchases out with them. Key came to a stop when he got back to the spot where Jjong’s painting was. That wasn’t the official title, but he had always referred to it as Jjong’s. His heart lurched.

It was probably a good thing to let the painting go. It hurt to look at it these days. The fact that it could now bring someone else joy, made him smile. Just then Onew walked in and interrupted his musings.

“You’re here early!” Onew said. “I just dropped by on my way to pick up a book that Taemin accidentally left here. (Key chuckled, clearly Taemin had left that book on purpose to avoid reading it.) Thank you again for helping, it was a great show by the way, you should have stayed!”

Key smiled. “No, Thank you for hosting, I’m grateful.” Key’s smile dropped as his gaze returned to the empty space on the wall.

“Something wrong?” Onew asked.

“I wanted to look at my painting one more time….I guess I’m too late.” Key said, disappointment in his voice.

“Oh, yeah.” Onew began. “I offered to have it delivered since he was in a wheelchair but he wanted to take it home right away. It was quite a struggle to fit it in the car with his chair and his guitar, but his friend helped.”

“Well…at least it’ll be appreciated.” Key sighed. “Thanks again, I’ll take you and Taemin out to eat soon to pay you back.”

“You don’t have to do that, we were happy to help!” Onew said patting him on the shoulders. “Why don’t you close up and enjoy the day. I’m sure the rest of the deliveries can wait.”

Key smiled. “You’re right, thanks Onew.”

Onew smiled so big his eyes smiled. “Taemin’s a lucky guy.”

Onew blushed then. “No….I’m the lucky one. See you later!”

Key decided to take Onew’s advice and take the day off. Locking the gallery door behind him, he began walking with no particular place in mind, just enjoying the day.

Key returned to his apartment sometime after lunch. He tossed his keys on the table by the door next to the package. The package that had sat there for too long. The package with a letter addressed to Jonghyun from his grandmother. Since he’d let go of the painting, perhaps it was time to let go of other things as well. Not thinking twice, Key put his shoes back on, grabbed his keys, the letter, and the package and headed for the lobby.

Using some of his old connections from when he and Minho were together, Key was able to obtain Jonghyun’s apartment number. He hailed a taxi quickly before he changed his mind.

\-----------

Se-Kyung had stopped by to check on Jonghyun and to see the painting he’d told her about. Jonghyun just sat on the couch surrounded by music sheets when she came out of the bedroom. “Oppa, it’s beautiful.” She said. “You said that’s his grandmother?”

Jonghyun smiled, thinking of the older woman. “Yeah, we kept in touch for a while, but then my letters started coming back. I think it was just too awkward what with Key and all.”

“Well, I’ve got to get to work, they are shooting two scenes back to back today. Do you have everything you need? Do you want your wheelchair brought out here?”

“No, my manager is coming by later to take me to the studio, if you could just leave the door unlocked?” he answered her.

“Sure thing!” she said ruffling his hair as she walked by the couch.

“Yah! I just fixed that!” he barked at her.

As she opened the door to leave she turned over her shoulder and yelled; “Love you Oppa!” Turning around to leave she found herself face to face with the most beautiful man she’d ever seen in her life. She froze for a moment before bowing to him and apologizing. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you there. May I help you?” she asked.

“No, no, I’m sorry.” He said. “I’m not sure I’m in the right place, I’m looking for Kim Jonghyun?” he asked.

Se-Kyung noticed the package in his hands. “Ahhh, he’s in the living room, go on in.”

He bowed again, “Thank you…..?” he looked at her questioningly.

“Se-Kyung.” She supplied.

Key’s legs became weak and his heart sank to his stomach. ‘Damn, even after all this time.’ He thought. ‘Get it together Bum!’

Se-Kyung turned and yelled over her shoulder again, “Jonggie! You have a delivery!” She bowed and smiled as she left, leaving Key standing there.

“I’m in here!” came the familiar voice. “Come on in!”

Key took a deep breath and walked into the living room. Jonghyun was on the couch looking as gorgeous as he’d remembered him. Seeing him sitting so peacefully on the couch with his music made his heart ache. It should have been them together in this apartment. Key felt his stomach lurch, and he was having trouble breathing. However, he put on a brave front, took a deep breath and approached.

Jonghyun looked up from his writing to see Key standing in his living room. His mouth dropped open, how could fate be so cruel? To have the man he loved standing two feet in front of him after all the heartache and pain he’d endured. To have him standing there knowing that they could never be together.

“It’s been a long time.” Key said breaking the silence.

Jonghyun nodded. “Yes. I suppose it has.”

“You look well.” Key said, using all his strength to remain calm.

“Y-you too.” Jonghyun said. “Are you…how are you?”

“I’m doing well.” Key paused. “I own a gallery now.”

“That’s great.” he said excitedly, and then changed his tone quickly. “I mean….I know you liked to paint.” He said, now with no emotion in his voice.

“Taemin actually commissioned some of my artwork for the ship.” Key said trying to make small talk, feeling awkward.

“You still see Taemin? How’s he doing?” Jonghyun asked.

“He’s good.” Key said perching on the edge of one of the chairs opposite the couch. “He’s a Junior Captain now, he still dances. I go out with him and his boyfriend sometimes.”

“Oh.” Jonghyun said hanging his head.

There was a long silence between them.

“What about you?” Key asked. “I read that you left the country. They made it sound like you were having a good time.”

Jonghyun raised his head to look at Key. “Still believing everything you read?” he made a lame attempt at an old joke between them, then got serious. “I did leave.” He paused. “For a while. I had some things I needed to take care of.”

“Oh….”he trailed off. It was none of his business.

Key felt nervous.. “I see your style of music has changed. Too old for those dances?” he teased.

Jonghyun smiled slightly. “Something like that.”

“Your songs are different too….sadder.” Key continued.

“You listen to my songs?” Jonghyun asked curiously.

“No….no…..just….sometimes….they’re on the radio, you know?” Key said looking around the room. It didn’t have much furniture for the size of the place, it seemed too sterile, no artwork, no decorations, just the couch, television and chairs.

Jonghyun nodded. “I saw that Minho married his assistant. Are you okay?” he asked.

Key nodded. “Yeah…..yeah I am. He actually stopped by the gallery to apologize, who’d have thought?”

They both laughed, until they made eye contact, and then they looked away.

“Speaking of apologies,” Key said as he stood up and walked around the room, “I owe you one.”

“You do?” Jonghyun asked looking confused.

“Well, yeah, I had an appointment with you some time back, and I wasn’t able to keep it.” Key said.

Jonghyun’s eyes got big, his mind raced wondering why Key didn’t keep his promise. Had he misread their relationship from the beginning? Calming his emotions, he replied; “Oh?”

“Yes,” Key continued, “you must have been very angry with me.”

“No….I wasn’t angry.” Jonghyun said, his mind returning to that night.

“You weren’t?” Key questioned, perching himself on the back of the couch looking Jonghyun straight in the eyes. “Surely you must have been furious.”

“Oh, well….yes. Yes, I was.” Jonghyun said not wanting to admit that he was the one who failed to keep their promise.

“What were you thinking?” Key asked keeping eye contact with Jonghyun.

“Well…” Jonghyun began, “I was thinking, who does he think he is standing up an idol like me!”

“I hope you didn’t wait a long time for me.” Key said.

“Oh….well, let’s see….” Jonghyun continued with the charade. “I waited until…..”

“Midnight?” Key supplied.

Jonghyun’s face went pale, as the realization began to hit him. “Midnight?” he asked, then “Yes….yes, it was midnight now that I think about it.”

“And then what did you do?” Key asked.

“Well, by then I was pretty angry, you can imagine….just waiting up there….” Jonghyun said stealing a glance at Key.

“In a thunderstorm too.” Key said.

Jonghyun’s eyes got even wider, he swallowed. “Yes.” He said quietly.

“So, what did you say to yourself?” Key prompted.

Jonghyun paused a moment. “I told myself, Jonghyun….Jonghyun, I said, you need to go home and have a drink.”

“You didn’t do that.” Key said.

“I didn’t?” Jonghyun asked.

“Well, maybe a couple of drinks, every few hours…..for about a month.” Key said.

Jonghyun looked down at his hands resting in his lap. “Well,” he said softly, “could you blame me?”

“No, not at all, the least I could have done would be to have sent you a note.” Key said as he looked out of the window.

“Maybe when you thought about it, you didn’t know where to reach me.” Jonghyun said.

“I should have tried harder.” Key said. “It was cruel of me to leave you all alone up there, waiting….for nothing.”

A tear began to fall down Jonghyun’s cheek. “It’s probably for the best.” He said, trying to keep his voice from quivering. “We should just forget the past and move on. With no questions.” He added.

“Hmmm.” Key said. “I suppose.” Key said Oh! I almost forgot why I came in the first place.” Key walked over to the hall table and grabbed the package with the letter. “I actually came by to deliver these. I should have done it sooner, I’m sorry.”

Jonghyun took the package from him, carefully opening the brown paper. His mouth dropped open when he saw the green scarf with the two red hearts embroidered on the ends. He looked up at Key.

Key nodded. “She passed away a while ago.”

Jonghyun rubbed the scarf on his cheek. “That’s why my letters came back.” He said.

Key handed him the letter.

“What’s this?” Jonghyun asked.

Key just rolled his eyes. “I believe it’s a letter, Jjong.”

They both froze at the use of his nickname.

“Sorry.” Key said.

Jonghyun nodded. “It’s okay.” Opening the letter he began to read.

“Dear Jonghyun, I’m afraid I don’t have much time in this world, and I wanted you to have this scarf. I could see how you appreciated it, and I know you will take good care of it, just like I know you will take good care of my Bummie. Remember your promise not to give up on him, I know he loves you very much. ~Grandma”

Jonghyun could no longer keep his tears from falling. He held the scarf and the letter close to his chest and cried like a baby.

Key’s heart broke all over again seeing Jonghyun that way. He wanted nothing more than to take Jonghyun into his arms until he stopped crying.

Jonghyun managed to pull himself together enough to thank him for bringing the letter and the scarf to him.

Key stood up. “She wanted you to have that, you know.”

Jonghyun smiled. It was a sad smile, but it still managed to warm Key’s heart. “Thank you.” He said again.

Key headed for the door and turned half way. “I painted a picture of you and grandmother. You were both on the deck. Remember?”

Jonghyun looked at him with teary eyes. “I do.” He said softly.

“I never thought I’d part with that painting, but the guy in charge that night talked me into giving it away to some guy who fell in love with it.”

“Oh? You didn’t care about the money?” Jonghyun asked.

“No. No, I never cared about the money.” Key said as he walked towards Jonghyun. He ran his fingers along Jonghyun’s jaw line. The other instinctively leaned into Key’s hand, closing his eyes, before realizing what he was doing and sitting upright.

“Anyway,” he said, “Onew said that the man who bought it seemed to love it so much, and besides he was…..he….” Key paused. Realization dawning on him. Key began to look around the room again.

“Yes?” Jonghyun asked getting nervous.

“He said that he was….he was....” Key practically ran to the bedroom and flung open the door. Key saw the painting, his painting above the bed. Next to the bed, he saw a wheelchair. Tears silently ran down his cheeks. Running to Jonghyun, he knelt down in front of him taking both of his hands in his. “Jjong….” Key choked out. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Key looked up into Jonghyun’s big brown eyes. Jonghyun was crying too. “I thought….oh God!” Key cried out, “I thought….I thought that I didn’t mean anything to you! I thought you’d decided to marry Se-Kyung.”

“Why would I do that when I loved you?” Jonghyun asked, “I told you, she’s just a friend.”

“But the papers….and the photos….” Key stammered.

“Lies.” Jonghyun said. “How many times do I have to tell you that you can’t believe everything that you read?”

Key sat on the couch next to Jonghyun leaning hi shead on his shoulder, lacing their fingers together. “What happened?” Key asked.

“It’s all my fault.” Jonghyun said taking a deep breath. “I was on my way there, and traffic was taking forever, I figured that I could get there faster if I ran, so I got out of the cab and took off running. I didn’t even see the car that hit me.”

“Why didn’t you call me from the hospital?” Key asked.

“First, I was in a coma, Second, we deleted each other remember? And Third, by the time I had surgery in the States, I had lost all hope.”

“God….” Key said. “We’re both idiots! I thought you decided that you didn’t love me. “Jonghyun, I’m so sorry, I ruined everything. Can you ever forgive me?”

Jonghyun pulled Key against his chest. “It wasn’t your fault I didn’t see the car. I was looking up.”

Key crumbled then, his body was overtaken with sobs. He held onto Jonghyun as if his life depended on it. He could feel the love envelop his heart, sealing the broken pieces and making him whole again. “I’m never letting you out of my sight again! I love you Kim Jonghyun.”

Jonghyun let out the tears he’d been holding back for months. “I love you too Key, sooo much!”


	13. Chapter 13 Final

Key and Jonghyun sat together all afternoon talking, laughing, crying, holding each other. Key learned more about the accident and what Jonghyun had gone though. He, in turn, told Jonghyun about that night from his perspective, and what transpired afterwards. They were a bit timid with each other at first, but once they realized that the love and passion that they'd had for each other was still there, they began to be less awkward with each other, and began the process of getting reacquainted.

Key brushed Jonghyun's hair off of his forehead so that he could gaze into those big beautiful brown eyes that he'd missed so much. "Jjong, even when I thought that you had used me, my heart never let me forget you, not for one second."

"I'm sorry." Jonghyun said squeezing Key's hand tighter in his. "I missed you too, so much. It felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep. That's partly why they put me in a coma. They said I kept fighting to leave to find you." he paused. "By the time I woke up in the hospital, it had already been a few months and they were telling me that I may not be able to walk again and that I'd have to leave the country for a special surgery." Jonghyun wrapped his arms around Key's waist pulling and lifting him so that Key was on his lap, Jonghyun took Key's face in his hands. "I...I lost everything that night." Jonghyun's voice trembled, "I lost the Key to my heart."

"Jjong..." Key smiled, shaking his head at how cheesy Jonghyun could be even when crying, "you didn't lose your Key, you just misplaced it for a while." Key said, looping his arms around Jonghyun's neck. "You didn't lose me." he repeated, his lips inches from Jonghyun's ear as he snuggled into the elder's neck, sighing. "You've always been right here." he said taking Jonghyun's hand and putting over his heart.

Jonghyun pressed their foreheads together. "I've dreamed about this for so long....I'm afraid that I'm going to wake up and you'll be gone."

Key hugged him tighter. Key noticed that Jonghyun was still shaking. "Jjong?" he asked leaning back so that he could see Jonghyun's face. Key had to try and cheer him up. "I have a confession." Key said his cheeks a light pink color. "Did I ever tell you that I dreamed about you before I knew you." Key said. 

Jonghyun arched an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Key turned his eyes away, his cheeks now bright red. "I...uh...I used your pictures from magazines to uh....you know....when I couldn't with Minho...."

Jonghyun's eyes popped wide open. "Key!" he exclaimed, throwing his head back in laughter. 

God Key had missed that annoying laugh. 

"So...I really am the man of your dreams?" Jonghyun teased. 

Key hid his face in Jonghyun's shoulder. "Oh God, I shouldn't have ever said anything."

"I feel so cheap now." Jonghyun continued. "I thought we had one of the world's great romances, and you were just using me for hot sex!"

"Humph!" Key said crossing his arms over his chest and pouting. 

Jonghyun stuck out his bottom lip to make fun of Key (he'd missed this) "If you keep making that face it's going to stick that way." he said. 

Key narrowed his eyes then and aimed them at Jonghyun. A cold shiver ran down Jonghyun's spine. He'd forgotten how one look from Key could affect him so quickly. "Oh," Key said. "You wanna play do you? Is that how this is going to be?" Key asked as he 'adjusted' himself "accidentally" grinding his hips onto Jonghyun's lap.

Jonghyun's mouth dropped open and he threw his head back. "Oh my God...." he cried out.

Key smiled wickedly. "So...I'm guessing you haven't lost all your feeling down there?" he asked as he ground his hips again.

"K-key....my God...." Jonghyun moaned. 

Key had begun kissing Jonghyun's neck, licking and sucking, his soft panting in Jonghyun's ears driving the other over the edge. 

Jonghyun un tucked Key's shirt and ran his hands all over Key's back and chest, not breaking their kiss. Grabbing Key's waist to hold him in place, Jonghyun thrust his hips up causing Key to cry out. "How 'bout I make your dreams come true?" he said, his voice almost a low growl.

"Jjong!" Key gasped, his eyes glazed over, "I...you....."

Jonghyun smirked. "I got feeling back in my lower half a month or so ago, it's just re-learning how to walk that's taking some time."

"So you can....it's okay to....?" Key asked nervously.

"Well, it's not like I've tried or anything....but I think so?" Jonghyun answered.

"You better not have been trying with anyone!" Key said playfully hitting him on the shoulder. 

"Key?" Jonghyun asked. 

Key looked into Jonghyun's eyes as he pet his hair. "Hmmm?"

"You're....is this? I mean, are we...." Jonghyun stammered.

Key smiled softly, putting his finger on Jonghyun's lips to shush him. "Let's worry about that later. Make love to me Jjong."

Key began to unbutton his own shirt, shrugging it off. Jonghyun didn't move at first, just staring at Key's lean frame, the alabaster skin glowing. Not able to look without touching, Jonghyun's hands were soon all over the newly exposed skin, leaning forward to kiss and lick Key's chest, his tongue swirling around his nipples, his hands skimming along Key's sides, slipping down under the waistband of Key's pants.

Key got off of Jonghyun's lap to remove his pants. "Take off your shirt." he ordered, licking his lips as Jonghyun scrambled to follow orders. Key was practically drooling looking at Jonghyun's chest and abs. He'd forgotten how cut Jonghyun was. Key couldn't keep his hands to himself as he climbed back onto Jonghyun's lap touching his shoulders, chest, and abs, kissing his neck, leaving red marks along the way. Jonghyun leaned his head to the side giving Key better access to his neck, and ran his hands up Key's thighs, inching closer and closer to Key's manhood.

Key pulled away, panting. "Jjong....how do we? I mean....should I take you to the bedroom?"

"I think the couch is fine." Jonghyun said. I just need to be on the bottom."

"You?! Bottom?!" Key's eyes bugged out. (Not that he was opposed to being on top, but he'd never imagined Jonghyun wanting to be a bottom.)

Jonghyun was quiet for a moment. "What?! No! I mean....I can't say I'm enthusiastic about the idea, but I can't say honestly that I haven't thought about it....with you....maybe....someday....maybe.... but no, I meant that you're gonna have to ride me." Jonghyun clarified. "If you think you can." he teased.

Key looked somewhat relieved. "Oh I can and I will. I'm gonna ride you so hard that you'll be screaming my name." Key said as he began to remove Jonghyun's pants. Next Key pulled down Jonghyun's boxers, exposing his magnificent cock. It was bigger than he had remembered. Key removed his own boxers and straddled Jonghyun again, their cocks touching. Key took them both in his hand and began to stroke. Jonghyun's breath became erratic and he began to thrust upwards into Key's hand. 

Key stopped and began kissing Jonghyun. He had missed him so much. Tears started to fall. 

Jonghyun noticed that the kisses began to taste salty. He pulled back. "Key, babe, don't cry." He wiped away the tears with his thumbs. "We don't have to do anything, we could just...."

Key sniffed, shaking his head "It's not that," Key said, "I'm just so happy." 

Jonghyun smiled. Here they were just about to have sex after who knows how long, and Key is crying. Because he's happy. "I love you." Jonghyun said rubbing noses with the younger. 

Key smiled. Jonghyun thought that he looked like an angel, he kissed him softly, tasting his lips, letting his tongue dance with Key's. The next thing he knew his hair was being pulled back again and Key was licking and biting his neck like a hellcat. Key moved off of Jonghyun's lap, kissing his chest, his abs, and before he realized what was happening, Key began to nibble on his inner thighs, his tongue doing sinful things to him. Key quickly had Jonghyun's entire length down his throat licking and sucking, erotic moans coming from his mouth creating vibrations that drove him wild. 

"K-key!" cried out Jonghyun. "Ahhhh!" he groaned, and then; "Oh my God Key, stop!" he said panting.

Key stopped. "Did I hurt you?" he asked in a panic.

"Oh dear God, no!" Jonghyun assured him, "I....it's just been a while and....I want....I want...." 

"Do you have lube?" Key asked. 

Jonghyun froze. "Uhm... no..... before you I've never....uh....needed it." Jonghyun watched Key walk to his bag, his long legs so graceful, the way his ass sashayed from side to side making him even harder than he thought was possible. Without thinking his own hand wrapped around his cock stroking it slowly as he watched Key.

"Ah ha!" Key said holding up the tube. "This was from the shop on the ship!" he said triumphantly. 

"I don't know if I should be relieved or worried that you carry that with you." Jonghyun said. 

"Well, you never know when you're going to find a hot guy all alone in an apartment unable to run away, totally at my mercy." Key smarted off. 

"So......is that a 'thing' now? Going around the city looking for poor innocent men to molest?" Jonghyun asked.

"Innocent my ass!" Key said walking back towards Jonghyun.

Jonghyun all but growled. "If you keep teasing me, you're going to be sorry. Now....come over here." he demanded.

When Jonghyun used that tone of voice with him, his brain stopped functioning. He obediently walked over to Jonghyun ready to do whatever the older told him to do.

Jonghyun sensed this, and a wicked grin spread across his face. "Sit on my lap." he ordered. Key did so, his knees on either side of Jonghyun's. Taking the lube from Key, he put some on his fingers. Key automatically raised himself so that Jonghyun could reach easier. Jonghyun's fingers found the spot and began to circle, pressing just the fingertips in, and then pulling out....testing the younger. 

Not able to withstand the teasing, Key sat down just as Jonghyun started to push a finger in, taking it in all the way, gasping at the intrusion. Key tried to calm down his breathing and relax. "God it feels so good." he panted, "More."

Jonghyun inserted a second finger feeling Key's heat. Looking up at Key, he saw that Key's eyes were closed and he was biting his lower lip as he rose and fell onto his two fingers. As Jonghyun curled and twisted his fingers Key's eyes fluttered open and he cried out, "There, right there!" Jonghyun carefully inserted a third finger and began to pulse them in and out of Key. 

Key flung his head back, "Jjong, I'm ready, p-please."

Jonghyun removed his fingers and applied some lube to himself. He held onto the base of his cock as Key slowly sat down on it, taking him inside inch by inch until he was fully inside. It had been so long since they'd been together. Neither one moved, just enjoying the feeling of being one. Jonghyun had his arms wrapped around Key's waist, his head resting on Key's chest.

Once Key had adjusted to his size, he began to move his hips in such a way that Jonghyun was begging him to stop. "Key! Oh my God! If you don't stop I'm gonna...." 

Key stopped and fluttered his eyelashes at him. "What's wrong babe? Out of practice?"

Jonghyun pulled Key down and began kissing him hard. "Where the hell did you learn that?" he snarled, still kissing and biting Key's neck.

Key took a breath, "Taemin taught me some moves in dance class."

"Taemin huh? Remind me to thank him." Jonghyun said thrusting up into Key causing the younger to gasp. "Now, how about we stop with the games? "I love you so much, Key, I..." He was cut off because Key started to roll his hips again. "Oh God...."

Jonghyun continued to thrust into Key slowly, building up a rhythm, pausing to kiss Key or to stroke Key's member, every now and then because he didn't want to end it so soon. Jonghyun licked and sucked Key's neck, marking him as his, he whispered a combination of wicked things and sweet things into Key's ear, both having the desired effect. Adjusting himself to get a better thrust, Jonghyun was able to hit Key's prostate once again causing the other to arch up and cry out; "More Jjong, oh God yes!" Jonghyun sped up his thrusting snapping his hips at just the right angle, until he felt the familiar coil of heat in the pit of his stomach signaling he was close.

"Jjong, I'm....I'm gonna....." and Key arched his back, the most beautiful look on his face as he shot thick ropes of cum across their chests. Jonghyun took pride knowing that he was still able to bring such pleasure to Key. As Key came, his muscles tightened around Jonghyun ceasing all movement. Just looking at the man above him as he came undone made him shiver with desire and in just a few more hard and fast thrusts, Jonghyun let go, making Key his. He had never cum so hard in his life. My God, he remembered that sex with Key had been good, but damn! Jonghyun placed kisses all over Key's face. "I love you, Key." he said, looking lovingly at his cute kitten.

"I love you too, Jjong." Key panted, resting their foreheads together. When Key caught his breath, he slowly hopped off of Jonghyun's lap, both still overly sensitive, and collapsed next to his lover on the couch. "Are you okay?" he asked, once he caught his breath. Looking into Jonghyun's eyes as he stroked his hair, he had never felt so happy or complete in his life. Just the way Jonghyun looked, his eyes glazed and his hair all messy, and the lazy smile that emanated satisfaction, was enough to make Key fall in love with the boy all over again. 

"Key, that," he took a breath, "that was amazing." Jonghyun said blushing. "Wanna help me shower?"

"Jjong, if this is your way of getting shower sex than...."

Jonghyun laughed. "No, but I can't be responsible if you lose control and jump me."

"Uh huh...." Key said rolling his eyes. "How do we do this?"

"I have crutches under the couch, but I can walk leaning on you, if you go slow."

Key stood up and braced himself as he pulled Jonghyun up with him. He couldn't help but to stare at how good Jonghyun looked. Jonghyun put his arm around Key's shoulder and they slowly, and I mean very slowly, made their way to the bathroom. Key had Jonghyun lean against the counter while he adjusted the temperature. Once the water was just right, he swiveled Jonghyun into the shower and began to wash him. Jonghyun closed his eyes enjoying the feel of Key taking care of him. Once Jonghyun was clean, he took the cloth and washed Key, making sure to touch every bit of his body.

As Jonghyun sat on the edge of the tub, Key was drying him with a towel, he noticed that Jonghyun had gotten quiet. He looked up, "Jjong, is something wrong?"

Jonghyun nodded. 

Key put his hands on Jonghyun's knees and looked up at the other. "What is it baby? What's the matter?"

Jonghyun sniffed. "I don't want you to go." And then tears started falling, his shoulder shaking, and he covered his face with his hands sobbing.

Key smiled. "Who said I was going anywhere?" He said as he finger-combed Jonghyun's hair. 

Jonghyun took a few shaky breaths, and looked up at Key, his eyes full of questions.

"I'm never leaving you again." Key said, "So let's go to your room and you can loan me some night clothes."

Jonghyun sat on the edge of the bed wearing clean boxers and a tank top waiting for Key to choose a t-shirt. 

"Key, it's not a fashion show, just grab one." Jonghyun whined. Finally Key picked one and joined Jonghyun in the bed. Both boys were propped up leaning against the headboard holding hands. 

"I missed this so much." Key said. 

"Me too." Jonghyun replied. "Will you do me a favor?" he asked.

"Sure. What is it?" Key asked. 

"There's a box in the drawer over there, could you get it for me?" Jonghyun pointed at the nightstand on Key's side of the bed. 

Key rolled over on his stomach to open the drawer, reaching in he pulled out a small box. His heart stopped. Sitting up as he turned the box over and over in his hands, he looked wide-eyed at Jonghyun. "Jjong.....is this?.....Is...." he started to ask before Jonghyun grabbed it out of his hands and opened it. Holding up the ring to Key he asked; "Key, will you marry me?"

Key put his hands over his mouth. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" he said. "So that's what happened to my grandmother's ring!" He looked at Jonghyun. "She knew?" he asked. 

"She suspected." Jonghyun said. "She knew how much I loved you. She knew that I would do anything to make you happy."

"Oh Jjong...." Key said, happy tears steaming down his cheeks. 

"Sooooo?" Jonghyun asked. 

"Yes! Yes! Oh my God, yes!" Key said holding out his hand so that Jonghyun could slip the ring on his finger. 

"Now you belong to me, and me only." Jonghyun said, leaning over to claim Key's lips.

Sex this time was much slower, they took the time to re-learn each other's bodies, and to make love to each other, until they fell asleep in each other's arms contented smiles on their faces.

\-----------

Once Jonghyun was able to walk again, he returned to performing and touring, always taking Key with him as his personal makeup / wardrobe expert. After a few months of touring, Jonghyun and Key got married. The paparazzi went crazy posting photos of Kim Jonghyun, idol, and his new husband, rising artist, Kim Kibum. The two were seldom seen without each other. 

Taemin gave them a fee cruise for their honeymoon, which turned out not to be 'free' since he begged Jonghyun to perform. (Which he did, because, honestly, who could resist that kid's aigoo!)

"It seems like a lifetime ago since we've been in this cabin." Key said. "So much has happened."

Jonghyun put his arms around Key giving him a back hug. "I would do it all again if it led me to you."

Key turned around,still inside of Jonghyun's arms. "I love you Jjong."

"I love you too." Jonghyun said. Jonghyun bent down and gave him the most dangerously delicious kiss, and then walked Key backwards to the bed, removing Key's clothing along the way. Key continued kissing his new husband while removing his clothes as well. Key felt the bed on the back of his knees and lay on his back watching Jonghyun remove his pants, but not before pulling a tube of lube out of his pocket. 

"Now who's the slut?" Key asked. 

Jonghyun just grinned his lop-sided grin. "Only for you babe." he said. Jonghyun sat on his knees between Key's legs as he opened the lube. Gingerly he put some on his finger and massaged it around his entrance. Key's soft moans encouraged him to continue. Jonghyun put more lube onto his finger and gently pushed against the opening, marveling at how hot and tight Key was. Key inhaled deeply and held his breath. Key felt tight around his finger, but as he exhaled and relaxed, Jonghyun was able to move his finger around a bit, thrusting it in and out. Slowly he adding a second finger, and then a third as Key fondled himself arching his back begging for more. Removing his fingers, Jonghyun put more of the thick gel onto his cock stroking it a few times. He rubbed the head against Key slowly pressing into him, teasing him, knowing it was driving him crazy.   
  
For a split second Jonghyun had doubts, but the overwhelming feelings of lust, and love, as well as the pleasure he was feeling overcame any second thoughts he may have had. Slowly, afraid that he would hurt Key, Jonghyun began to push further inside. Key grimaced, sucking air in between his clenched teeth, causing Jonghyun to stop. "Babe you okay?" he asked.  
  
"Just hold it there a minute, let me get used to you." Key asked.  
  
Jonghyun wanted nothing more than to ram the rest of himself into Key and pound him into oblivion, he had never felt anything like what he was feeling now, it was as if every nerve ending was being stimulated at the same time, but he made himself stay still. Finally, Key began to move a little, allowing Jonghyun to be able to push the rest of his length in, while starting to rock back and forth, stretching Key, making him moan. Jonghyun began thrusting faster and deeper making Key cry out with pleasure. Jonghyun started to lose control his shaft slamming into Key like he was a wild animal, as if he was claiming him as his own, branding him so that he wouldn't be of any use to anyone else. Key was his, and he was going to take ownership.  
  
Key's cock was rubbing against Jonghyun's stomach with each forward push, causing him to arch his back taking advantage of the situation. "Make me cum hard!" Key cried out as he got closer and closer, giving himself over to the pleasure crying out "Jjooongggahhh!" as he let go, cumming on his stomach and chest.   
  
Hearing Key call out his name, and knowing that he was the one who caused Key's orgasm was enough to put him over the edge. A few more solid thrusts and he had his own release. Losing all strength, Jonghyun slumped forward catching his breath, kissing Key, as he slowly pulled out and rolled off of the younger, collapsing onto the bed.   
  
"I love you so much Key." he said panting.   
  
Key reached for Jonghyun's hand. "I love you too."   
  
After a quick shower, they fell asleep listening to the waves as the ocean breeze wafted through the cabin.

\----------

Whenever Taemin was in port, the four friends would go out together for an evening of fun, before giving him alone time with Onew. Key was sure that soon those two would be walking down the aisle as well.

Onew decided to work full time at the Gallery, and only volunteer at the library. (Much to Taemin's relief.) He found that he enjoyed being able to talk to people rather than having to sit quietly in a room filled with books. Since he was so knowledgeable, Key would often take him with him on his trips to buy art, or to see about loaning pieces for shows. It was nice having a friend he could trust especially since Jonghyun and Taemin's schedules were so random. It gave him someone to hang out with. 

Minho kept his word. The few times he'd run into Key at an event, he would just nod and say hello. Key seemed happy, and Minho was glad for that, although deep down he felt a bit of remorse. 

Se-Kyung remained good friends with Jonghyun once Key realized that she was no threat and actually loved to shop as much as he did. More often than not, they would spend the afternoon together shopping and then gossiping about things. Key thanked her many, many times for being there for Jjong, which she brushed off. 

Finally Se-Kyung agreed to let Key be her stylist and make up artist for a few events she had to attend. (Which turned out to have it's own benefits...) People in the acting world wanted to know how this ingenue rated having Kim Jonghyun's husband doing her make up and hair. This rise in her popularity, helped her to find more work, which made Key happy since he truly felt beholden to her.

\-----------

"Key?" asked Jonghyun one night just as they were about to fall asleep. 

"Hmmmm?" Key mumbled. 

"I love you." Jonghyun said softly into Key's ear. "I love you so much."

Key smiled, and brought his hand up to Jonghyun's cheek. "I love you too, baby."

Soon both boys fell asleep in each other's arms, and all was right with the world.

The End


	14. Bonus Chapter 14 OnTae POV

Onew never went to clubs. He never went to parties. Instead, he spent all his time at the library. He preferred it there. There was something comforting about being surrounded by so many books. So much history and knowledge in one place made him feel alive. He could open any book and be on an adventure, the possibilities were endless. 

Yes, everything was just fine in the library until a younger boy came in one day. A younger boy so full of energy and life that it made him question his own life choices. The boy was looking for a book about ships that he was required to read for some sort of exam. He'd said that his father was a Captain and that he was going to be a Captain (if he passed the tests) but he really liked dancing, which was why the cruise ship was the perfect place to work because he could still dance. 

Onew handed him his book and his new library card reminding him that the book was due back next week and wished him luck.

Taemin wrinkled his eyebrows. "What happens if I don't bring it back in a week?" he asked.

"We hunt you down and kill you." Onew said calmly as he went back to sorting the papers on his desk." 

"W-what?!" Taemin asked loudly.

Onew put his finger to his lips. "Shhhh!"

"Hyung, did you just say th.." Taemin was stopped by Onew's quiet laughter. 

"I can't believe you did that!" Taemin said in a loud whisper. "And I was thinking of asking you to go to the club with me too!"

"Excuse me?" Onew repeated, looking at Taemin's angelic smile. 

"I asked if you wanted to go out to a club tonight." 

Onew wasn't used to people hitting on him, let alone a male, and a very pretty one at that. He found himself nodding his head before he could even process what he was agreeing to.

"Great, it's a date! Where should I pick you up?" Taemin asked. 

Onew vaguely remembered writing down his address for the other, still a bit confused as to what exactly he'd agreed to. Was Taemin just being polite? Was it just two friends going out? A date? He just wasn't sure.

When the boy left with his book it was as if he'd taken all of the life out of the room with him. Suddenly the library seemed dull, and the silence was deafening. Onew usually welcomed silence, but now, after Taemin left, it was lacking it's appeal. Onew found his mind kept wandering back to the younger boy. The way he'd smiled, how full of joy he was, how his laugh made him want to laugh along with him. 

When Onew got home he hurried to shower and change. Not having been on a date (if that's what this even was....was it?) since he'd had his heart broken, two years ago.

Onew had mixed feelings. First, he was pretty damn sure that he liked girls. Second, he was pretty damn sure that he was (or at least his body was) reacting to this 'Taemin' boy. Who, although pretty, was definitely a boy. He wasn't opposed to same sex pairings, after all, love was love.... he just didn't think it'd be something he'd have to deal with. (If that's even what this was.)

Onew shook his head. He was getting waaay ahead of himself. Taemin just asked him to a club to watch him dance, it wasn't a date. 'So why am I so nervous?' He asked himself as he tried on the third outfit and looked in the mirror. 

Deciding that he was over analyzing things he quickly styled his hair and went into the living room to wait. It wasn't long before there was a knock at the door. Onew opened the door to see the younger leaning on the door frame. Onew's breath caught in his throat. 'Damn the boy looked good!' He thought. 

"Ready for our date?" Taemin asked, a sweet smile on his face. 

"Date?" Onew gulped. 

Taemin scrunched his eyebrows together. "Don't tell me I misread things earlier.....you were, pardon the pun, 'checking me out' this afternoon weren't you? I mean, I definitely felt something happening between us, no?"

"No! I uh....uhh....no, I mean, uhm...sort of, maybe?" Onew stammered, his cheeks turning pink. 

Taemin smiled so big it split his face. "I thought so! C'mon handsome!" He said grabbing Onew's hand and pulling him down the hall.   
\--------- 

When they arrived at the club Onew's senses were on overload. It was so different from the quiet of the library, he didn't know what to look at first. There were flashing lights, laser beams projected onto the walls, the tiles on the dance floor lit up in random colored squares, there was the thumping music, the chatter of all the people, as well as the usual noises of clinking glasses, corks popping, and the registers ringing. Onew couldn't help but notice all the people looking at Taemin, which made him a bit uncomfortable. 

All the noise seemed to stop when Taemin asked him to dance. Onew allowed himself to be led out onto the dance floor where Taemin began to move with the music. The way Taemin moved, swaying back and forth, was almost hypnotizing. Taemin was all too aware of the reaction his dancing was having on Onew. Draping an arm loosely over Onew's shoulder to steady himself, he started doing a few body rolls. Taemin smirked and leaned closer to Onew, his lips just brushing the shell of his ear as he whispered; "Like what you see?"

Onew nodded, unable to speak. It was as if he were in a trance. The music stopped and Onew snapped out of it, blushing. "I think I'd better go." 

"Already? We just got here?" Taemin pouted, fluttering his eyelashes. 

Onew swallowed. "I...uh...library....early..." he said, cursing his brain for taking a vacation when he needed it.

"Let's go somewhere more 'you', okay?" Without waiting for an answer, Taemin grabbed Onew's hand once again and led him out of the club. They walked a few blocks, neither one willing to let go of the other's hand, until they came to a late-night cafe.

Once inside, they took a table in the back and ordered two coffees. Taemin could tell Onew was nervous the way he kept looking around and fidgeting. He thought it was cute the way Onew's eyes would always land back on him, accompanied by a shy smile. Taemin's curiosity was peaked. Clearly Onew wasn't used to clubs, he wasn't wearing any make up and although nice, his clothes weren't "club" clothes. Taemin couldn't tell if Onew was interested in him or not. He kept getting mixed signals. Onew had mentioned an ex-girlfriend, which said one thing, but the way Onew's eyes had roamed all over his body when he danced said something else entirely. 

Taemin cocked his head to the side and looked at Onew. 

"What?" Onew asked. "Is something wrong? Do I have something on my face?

"No." Taemin answered. "I was just wondering what it would be like to kiss you."

Onew choked on his drink almost spitting it out. "Excuse me?" he asked, not believing that the younger would be so forward. 

"I said," Taemin repeated, "I was wondering what it would be like to kiss you."

Onew blushed. "I thought that's what you'd said." 

"Oh God!" Taemin whispered scrunching down in his seat.

"What?" Onew asked turning around. 

"Don't look!" Taemin said quickly, stopping Onew from doing so. "My ex-boyfriend is over there, he won't leave me alone."

Onew reached across the table, taking Taemin's hand in his, he raised it to his lips, pressing a kiss onto it. "Don't worry, surely he's not stupid enough to...."

Onew was interrupted by a voice from behind him. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Lee Taemin."

Taemin looked up at his ex. "What do you want Heechul?" 

"Is that an offer?" he said smirking.

"I told you, we're done. Go away." Taemin said.

"Awww don't be like that babe, we had some fun didn't we?" Heechul said reaching out to touch Taemin's hair.

Onew's arm shot out automatically grabbing Heechul's wrist before he could touch Taemin. "I believe, he asked you to leave." he said calmly. 

Heechul jerked his arm out of Onew's grasp. "What's it to you?" Heechul asked. "Ohhhhh! Don't tell me... you're my replacement...." he said. "You mean to tell me you're fucking this old man? What's the matter, was it a slow night at the club? I would have given you a free fuck for old time's sake if I'd known you were that desperate." Heechul laughed.

In a flash Onew had jumped up and punched the younger man, knocking him clean out. Mortified, he turned to Taemin, his face white, "I'm sorry....I'm so sorry." he said bowing and running for the exit.

Taemin ran after him. Damn, Onew was faster than he'd thought, by the time he made it out the door of the cafe, he had to run to catch up with the elder. "Onew!" he called, "Onew, pleeeeeaase!"

Onew heard the younger calling out for him. He bent over to catch his breath, allowing Taemin to catch up to him. "Look," Onew said, "thanks for the invitation, I enjoyed watching you dance, really, but whatever this is, it's just not going to work."

Taemin grabbed Onew by the collar and pulled him into a kiss. Onew stood there like a statue not moving for a minute, letting Taemin's lips press against his, he felt Taemin's tongue running along the seam...asking entrance. Maybe it was because his emotions were running high, maybe because it had been so long since he'd felt like this, maybe it was just fate, but he wrapped his arms around Taemin's waist and returned the kiss with such passion that Taemin's eyes popped open and he began to shake.

Sure Taemin had kissed and been kissed lots of times, but never in his young life had he ever, ever experienced such a kiss. 'This must be the difference between a boy and a man', he thought, letting himself get lost in his feelings.

Onew wasn't the usual type that Taemin fell for, but from the moment he'd seen him in the library, he had been aware that there was some force at work, drawing them together. There was something special about Onew. Taemin found himself wanting to be near him, needing to be near him. Not only was he good looking, but his smile was so big that when he smiled, he got eye-smiles too! He was smart, funny, he was strong, and yet he had a gentle quality about him that Taemin found endearing. 

Pulling apart they gazed into each other's eyes for a moment, neither wanting to break the spell they were under.

"I need to get home." Onew said quietly.

Taemin just stood there frozen for a minute before snapping out of it and asking Onew for his number.

"I don't think this is a good idea Taemin. Let's just stop here."

"Hyung?" Taemin asked.

"We're just too different. I'm too old for you, I'm looking for a serious relationship and you're just..."

"I'm just what?!" Taemin said, anger now in his voice. "I'm too young to know what love is? I'm too young to be serious about anything? Or is it that I'm too much of a...of a slut? Letting people like Heechul use me?" his voice cracking. "I thought you were smarter than that, but I guess not. You just go back to your boring life at the library, just forget all about me, I'll go back to sleeping with every man in Korea, because apparently that's what I do!" Taemin took off running. 

Onew just hung his head. That was soooo NOT what he'd meant to say. Onew trudged home, took a shower and climbed into his bed. He couldn't stop thinking of Taemin. He got up and began to pace back and forth. He didn't mean to imply those things about the boy, he had just been scared of his own emotions and of getting hurt. He remembered the angelic smile he had when he was dancing, the look of fear on Teamin's face when that Heechul guy showed up, that kiss. It scared him. Onew had never experienced such feelings before, even with his ex-girlfriend. "Damn" he said cursing himself for hurting Taemin. 'Ah well, what's done is done, I can't undo it. Probably for the best.' he thought.

Onew nearly jumped out of his skin when there was a knock on his door. Nobody ever visited him, except his mother, and she was out of the country at the moment. The knocking came again. "Open the fucking door!" Came a somewhat familiar voice.

"Taemin?" Onew asked. 'What was he doing here this late?' he wondered. 

Something fell against the door. When Onew opened it Taemin fell into his apartment holding an empty bottle of soju.

Onew quickly bent down, shaking the younger boy. "Taemin! Taemin! Answer me! Are you okay?" he asked worriedly. 

"Bastard." Taemin mumbled, followed by a very, very loud; "Fuck you!"

Onew picked him up off of the floor and carried him to his bedroom. Carefully placing Taemin on the bed, he began to remove Taemin's shirt. 

Taemin opened his eyes, glaring at Onew. "So now you want me? Can't wait to take my fucking clothes off and screw the whore?"

Onew held Taemin by the collar. "Taemin, I'm not talking to you about this tonight. You're drunk."

"Gotcha," Taemin said over-exaggerating a wink, "less talk, more action. I'll be the perfect slut for you hyung."

Onew finally managed to get Taemin stripped down to his tank top and boxers and tucked into bed. When Onew closed the door, he heard Taemin crying. He felt like dirt. He went to the bathroom to splash some water on his face. "What the hell am I supposed to do?" he asked his reflection in the bathroom mirror. His reflection stared back at him. "Damn it." Onew cursed. He didn't know if it was right or not, but he knew now without a doubt where he needed to be.

Slowly opening the door, he walked over to the bed, lifted the covers and climbed in, putting his arms around the younger boy. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Taemin. I didn't mean it that way. I'd never hurt you. It's just....these feelings....I'm just so confused. I just know that I need to be near you. I need to keep you safe."

Taemin felt Onew's arms wrap around him, pulling him closer. He was too drunk to fight him off or argue anymore. He was too hurt and tired to move. And then Onew spoke, giving him hope. He fell asleep listening to Onew's slow and steady breathing.   
\----------   
Taemin cracked his eyes open, squinting at his surroundings. He was a bit confused. Next to him on the bed was a towel, and some boxers. Slowly sitting up, he saw a glass of water and two aspirin on the nightstand. Grateful, he took them, grabbed the towel and underwear and found his way to the bathroom to get cleaned up. Once he finished and got dressed, the smell of food led him the kitchen where Onew cooking breakfast. 

"Morning." Onew said smiling as he saw Taemin.

"Morning." Taemin returned. "Uh...thanks for the aspirin." he said. "And the underwear." He blushed.

"No problem." Onew said as he continued cooking. "This is almost ready, sit down."

Taemin yawned and sat down at the table. Onew placed a plate of food in front of him and another across from him. "Dig in." Onew said, taking a mouthful himself. They ate in silence, neither one knowing just what to say about the night before. 

After breakfast Onew washed the dishes while Taemin watched him. "I'm sorry about last night," Taemin paused, "I mean, if I did anything."

"No problem." Onew said, hanging the dish towel to dry. "You didn't."

"Hyung?" Taemin asked, his eyes on the verge of tears.

"Hmmmm?" Onew responded.

"I like you." Taemin said his eyes dropping to the floor.

"You don't even know me." Onew said.

"I know. But I feel something." Taemin said. "I can't explain it. It's like I need....like I need to be with you."

Onew looked at the younger trying to decipher if what he was saying was true. "We're too different, I'm too old for you. You need someone....someone who's not so set in his ways."

Taemin walked over to Onew and gave his a quick peck on the lips. Onew held him away at arm's length, but Taemin was determined and kept pushing forward until his lips were mere centimeters from Onew's. Something in Onew snapped, and he lost control, he was like a savage beast, one hand grabbed a handful of Taemin's hair, pulling it so that Taemin's neck was exposed to his lips and teeth, the other wrapped around his thin waist pulling him closer. Finally pulling apart, they stared at each other with glazed eyes, both with red faces, panting for air. Damn if those kisses weren't the best thing Taemin had ever felt.

"Tell me you didn't feel anything, hyung. Tell me you don't want this as much as I do." Taemin paused. "Or tell me to go and you'll never have to see me again."

Onew stood there frozen. His mind went blank. He couldn't move. 

Taemin looked at Onew.....waiting. The older didn't make any move to say anything. He just stood there. Taemin gathered the last bit of his pride and turned to walk to the door. 

"Wait! Don't go!" Onew cried out. "Please....stay."

Taemin's back stiffened. He closed his eyes. He had never felt such a sense of relief before. He turned to look at Onew. Strong, handsome Onew.

"Taemin," Onew paused not knowing what to say. "Taemin, I...I think I like you too."

Taemin threw himself into Onew's arms hugging the elder as tight as he could. For the first time in a long time, he felt happy. 

\------------ 

Taemin spent the rest of the week at Onew's apartment, with one rule; no sex. As much as they both wanted it Onew insisted that they do things properly. (Even though the tension was killing them both.) Spending that week together, they got to know more about each other; past relationships, favorite foods, colors, songs, movies, they talked about their goals, their dreams. Many nights ended with them each taking a cold shower. 

Onew made peace with the fact that he was attracted to the younger man, but he wanted to make sure that Taemin was serious about wanting a relationship with him. He wasn't used to being 'hit on', and the fact that Taemin was so young, scared him a little. He wasn't quite convinced that someone so vibrant and full of life would like an old librarian who kept to himself for the most part. 

Taemin couldn't explain it either. Onew was most assuredly not the usual 'pretty boy' that he fell for. In fact, he was the opposite of everything that he fell for. Be that as it may, here he was head over heels in love falling in love with him. Taemin believed that Onew was his soul mate. There was no other explanation for the feeling of being pulled towards the other. Things that bored him to death were suddenly fascinating when Onew talked about them, the need to party every night was replaced by the need to go to Onew's apartment and watch a movie or just sit and talk. Taemin was sure that fate had brought them together and that it would only be a matter of time before Onew realized it too. 

Taemin was soon on his next cruise. Onew would get messages periodically throughout the day, telling him bits and pieces of his day. The messages always made Onew smile. They also made him realize how much he missed the younger one's presence. It had only been a week, but he had quickly gotten used to the energy that Taemin provided. The apartment seemed dull without him there. Onew found himself looking forward to Taemin's messages. He hoped that Taemin would still have feelings for him when he returned. In fact, Onew decided that if Taemin still felt the same way when he returned from his cruise, then he would confess to him. 

Working in the library, Onew naturally had access to all the new magazines and newspapers, so he knew right away that the idol, Kim Jonghyun was scheduled to be on the cruise ship. Based on everything he'd read about the idol, he was a bit nervous that Taemin would fall for him. After all, Jonghyun had so much more to offer someone like Taemin. He wouldn't put it past Jonghyun to have a few shipboard flings on his way to Seoul, and he began to worry. 

It wasn't until later that night that Onew finally got a text from Taemin. He told him that he'd made a new friend named "Key", of all things, and that they were going to go shopping together when they landed at the next port. He told him that Key just got out of a bad relationship like he did, and that he was going to make sure that Key had a lot of fun.

This just made Onew even more uncomfortable. He was kicking himself for not asking Taemin to be his boyfriend before he left for the cruise. Now he was stuck worrying about whether or not Taemin would even come back to him. 

"I hear Jonghyun's going to be on your ship." Onew typed. 

"Oh?" Taemin asked, not sure just where this was leading. 'Was it possible that Onew was jealous?' he wondered.

"I read that he's going to do a show." Onew continued. 

"Uh huh." Taemin said, still not sure what Onew was getting at. 

"Didn't you say you were training with the other backup dancers?" Onew finally asked.

"Yeah, it's been real fun!" Taemin answered adding a smiley face. "We have this one sequence that's....Hyung?" he asked, "Are you jealous?"

Taemin waited for a reply. Nothing came.

Onew didn't know how to respond. 'Am I?' he wondered. 

"Onew?" Taemin asked adding the smiley with question mark eyes. "Look, Key is just a friend, he's a lot of fun, you'd like him. Trust me, he treats me more like a son than anything! And as far as Jonghyun goes....he's not my type."

"Oh? What's your type?" Onew typed before his brain could stop him.

Taemin's thumbs flew over the keyboard. "Let's see,I want someone who's honest, intelligent, open-minded, funny, thoughtful, understanding, respectful, a good listener, and on top of all that, he should have a great smile, a great body, and a big dick."

Onew dropped the phone on his face, as he'd been laying on his back. "Oh my God!!" he said aloud. "Lee Taemin!" he typed back with a frowny-face emoticon.

"It's true!" came the reply. "I've gotta go...text you tomorrow!" Taemin said, ending the message with a heart.  
\-----------   
Throughout the rest of the voyage, Onew would get texts from Taemin talking about his island shopping trip with Key and how much fun it was, about the dance practice, about his study sessions with his dad, his work doing various jobs around the ship, and yes, about the idol Jonghyun, who really didn't seem like the same person that the magazines wrote about. He even texted that he thought that Key and Jonghyun were attracted to each other because of the strange way they were acting towards each other. He also text that he missed being in his arms, listening to his voice, and most of all, he missed kissing him.

Onew's heart fluttered when he read Taemin's texts. He found himself counting down the days until the younger boy returned. Onew had tried to discourage a relationship from developing between them, but the harder he fought against it, the stronger this 'bond' or whatever it was between them became. He was hooked. He missed the joyful energy that Taemin always had surrounding him, he missed Taemin's laughter, the way he listened to him when he was telling him about some fact or bit of information that he'd learned that day, the way he smelled when he got out of the shower, the way his arms felt wrapped around his waist, the way his soft lips pressed against his. Yep, he had to face it, from the moment Lee Taemin had walked into the library, he hadn't stood a chance. All he had to do now was wait a few more days for the ship to come into port.   
\-----------  
Taemin was one of the first people to disembark from the ship. He ran down the gangplank right into Onew's open arms. Onew picked him up and spun him around and around, thinking the younger looked adorable in his uniform. 

"I missed you so much." Onew said, his lips against Taemin's neck. 

"Hyung!" Taemin said, "I missed you too!"

Onew took Taemin's hand in his and they went to grab Taemin's bag. The next stop was Onew's apartment. The drive was a short one, so they didn't say much. Onew figured Taemin was tired from working, and so they just listened to some music. 

After a few minutes Taemin jumped up and turned up the volume. "This is it!" he said excitedly. "This is Jonghyun's new song!"

Onew had in fact, heard the song and liked it, but he hadn't paid attention to the artist was. They stopped in front of his apartment but stayed in the car until the song was over. Onew got out and hurried around to open the door for Taemin, causing the younger to blush. Next, Onew grabbed his bag. 

"Hyung, I can carry my own bag." Taemin said rolling his eyes. (A habit he'd picked up from his new friend.)

"Nope, you, are going to take a hot bath while I make you some hot chocolate, and then you are going to relax." Onew said. 

Taemin sighed. "Make it a banana milk and you've got a deal." 

Onew laughed. "Okay, banana milk it is."

Taemin didn't realize how long he'd been in the tub until Onew knocked on the door. "Are you okay?" the elder asked. 

"I'm fine, just going to rinse off." Taemin called back. Stepping out of the tub,Taemin dried himself, changed into some pajamas, and padded into the living room where Onew handed him a bottle of banana milk. "Thank you." he said, plopping down on the couch next to him. 

Taemin leaned his head on Onew's shoulder. "I missed you." he said softly. 

Onew placed a kiss on top of Taemin's head. "I missed you too. Actually, I have a couple of things to ask you. I can wait until morning if you're too tired."

"I'm fine, what is it?" Taemin asked yawning.

Onew took one of Taemin's hands in his, lacing their fingers together. "Taemin, I would like it very much if you would move in with me and be my boyfriend."

Taemin didn't say anything for a moment making Onew nervous. 'Was it too late? Did Taemin already like someone else? Had he misread things?' Finally Taemin turned to look at him.

"Does this mean we can have sex now?" Taemin asked bluntly.

Onew turned beet red, he'd never get used to the sinful things that came out of such an angelic looking boy. Onew leaned forward kissing Taemin so hard that he was sure his lips would be bruised the next day. Taemin's tongue fought for control, but Onew clearly had skills of his own and Taemin found himself submitting to the older, not minding at all. Truthfully, it felt good to be dominated. It felt good to lose himself, his body acting on it's own following Onew's lead, giving himself over to pleasure. 

Somehow Taemin found himself naked in bed with Onew looking down hungrily at him. He bit his bottom lip nervously. 

"Relax." Onew said, his smooth voice making Taemin feel gushy inside. "Do you want to stop?" Onew asked. Taemin looked up at him with his eyes as big as saucers and shook his head no. That was all the older needed to continue. He began to nibble on Taemin's neck all the while murmuring how beautiful the younger was, how much he wanted him, and how much he loved him.

Taemin turned his head allowing Onew better access. He was finding it hard to have any coherent thoughts. Taemin's hand began to explore Onew's strong back which tapered towards his waist. Taemin could just reach the swell of Onew's ass as Onew began to grind their hips together. Taemin gasped when all of the sudden he felt Onew's hardness against his own. From what he was feeling, Onew was hung like a horse! Pulling his hands up to Onew's chest, he pushed Onew away from him and scooted back so that he was propped up by the headboard. 

Onew sat up, his knees on either side of Taemin. "What's wrong?" he asked, lightly running his hands along Taemin's abs, feeling the lean muscles of the dancer quiver under his touch. 

"H-hyung....you're gonna split me open with that thing!" Taemin said. "I haven't been bottom for a long time...." he trailed off a bit embarrassed. 

Onew had the decency to turn his head as he beamed with pride at Taemin's comment. Turning back he promised; "Tae baby, I'll be gentle, and if you say stop, we'll stop, okay?" Onew said as he brushed Taemin's hair with his fingers, leaning in to place a kiss on those plump lips he loved. Taemin nodded, but that wasn't enough for Onew, he needed to know that whatever they did or didn't do Taemin was right there with him. "Baby?" he asked. 

"Okay." Taemin said, stretching his neck up to better return Onew's kisses. With a burst of energy, Taemin pushed Onew off of him and reversed their positions, so that he was looking down at Onew. Onew just smiled at him wondering what the younger was up to. "If that monster is going to be inside of me, I want to get to know it first."

Taemin kissed and licked his way down Onew's chest and abs until he was face to face with the beast. "Yep," he thought, "there's definitely a difference between this 'man' and the 'boys' he had been with previously. Onew's cock seemed to have a life of it's own as it began to twitch and move just by Taemin looking at it. Taemin gave Onew's member a few tentative licks, dragging a sexy moan from deep within the elder. Taemin wrapped his hand around the base, squeezing and pumping his hand enjoying how Onew felt both soft and hard at the same time. Putting the tip in his mouth caused Onew to gasp sharply and lift his hips. Taemin ran his tongue around the head, dipping it in the slit, tasting the pre-cum, and then he hollowed his cheeks as he began to take as much of Onew into his mouth as he could, only to pull back up, and then repeating while simultaneously pumping and squeezing the base with his hand. 

Onew's hips kept thrusting upwards seeking more of Taemin's hot, wet mouth. "Unnghhh." Onew gasped. Suddenly Taemin stopped. "Do you have lube?" he asked Onew.

"Uh....I don't....I mean.....It's not like I.....no." he stumbled through his answer. 

Taemin leaned up and kissed him on the forehead. "You're adorable." he said as he got up to get his bag. "Fortunately, I came prepared." the younger said proudly holding up a small tube. 

Onew looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't look at me like that!" Taemin said harshly. "I just got this recently! Key-hyung bought it for me from the shop on the ship!" 

"Uh huh....." Onew said still looking suspiciously at Taemin.

Suddenly Taemin realized how bad that sounded and rushed to explain. "No! Hyung! It's not like that! I told you, Key is like my Umma! We would never....I would never....Onew, you have to believe me! I was talking about you to Key and he said that I should be prepared, you know, just in case we....so it wouldn't hurt and.....uh...." Taemin stopped talking as Onew began laughing. 

Onew held out his arms. "I believe you sweetie, come here." Taemin pounced back onto the bed covering Onew with kisses all over his face. The kisses slowed down, and as he kissed Onew's lips, Taemin lingered and took the time to savor the connection he felt between them. Onew wrapped his arms around Taemin's waist pinning him to his chest and letting himself sink into the delicious kisses that were being given him. He thanked his lucky stars that he was on duty the day Taemin walked into the library.

"Onew?" Taemin asked.

"Hmmm?" Onew said as he continued to nibble Taemin's ear and neck. 

"Make love to me?" he asked.

Onew stopped and looked into Taemin's eyes. They held each other's gaze for a moment, Onew silently asking permission, and Taemin silently giving it. 

Onew wrapped his arms around Taemin and rolled them over so that he was on top. He gave Taemin one final kiss filled with desire and passion before moving down Taemin's chest and abs. He took Taemin's dick in his mouth skillfully using his tongue and throat to make Taemin moan in ecstasy, his hips thrusting up of their own accord. 

Onew applied lube to his fingers and circled Taemin's entrance. Taemin jerked at first, until Onew did something amazing with his tongue. Taemin felt his mind coming undone at the dual sensations he was experiencing. He had only been a bottom once, when he first discovered that he liked boys, and it wasn't a pleasant experience. The things Onew was doing to him however, were far from unpleasant. 

Ever so slowly, Onew began to insert his finger into Taemin, holding still when he felt Taemin tense up. Onew stopped sucking Taemin to move up and kiss Taemin's neck. "Relax" he whispered into his ear. Taemin took a shaky breath and tried to do as he was instructed. (Which was hard considering he had a finger stuck up his ass.) Onew began to push his finger in further. As Taemin inhaled he pushed in, and as Taemin exhaled, he pulled out, timing it with Taemin's natural rhythm. As Taemin's breathing began to speed up, so did Onew's finger. "Feel good?" Onew asked as Taemin began to cant his hips.   
Taemin nodded, his breathing becoming shallow. Onew inserted another finger, keeping eye contact with Taemin to make sure he was okay with it. 

"Hyung..." Taemin panted. Onew began to stroke Taemin's cock with his free hand, while scissoring his two fingers inside Taemin's ass, stretching him. "Unghhhh..." Taemin moaned. 

"Good?" Onew asked. 

"Um..guh....Oh!" Taemin's eyes flew open as Onew hit the bundle of nerves with just a crook of his finger. "Oh my God!" Taemin cried out. "Oh my God! Hyung, what did you?....Ahhhh!" he called out as Onew did it again. 

Taking advantage of Taemin being temporarily out of his mind, Onew inserted the third finger. Taemin winced, and Onew began to blow him again. He didn't want Taemin to be in any pain, but he knew that he needed at least a 'three finger' stretch to accommodate him. Taemin grabbed the sheets in his fists arching his back trying to push himself down Onew's throat. "Hyung....hyung....please...." he begged. 

Onew gave Taemin one last suck before letting the boy's cock fall from his mouth. Onew pulled his fingers out, and applied lube to himself, giving himself a few strokes as he looked at the beautiful, needy boy in front of him. "Onew grabbed the base of his cock to help guide himself in and with the other hand, he pushed Taemin's thigh up to steady himself. Sliding the tip past the ring of muscle made Taemin moan and squirm. Onew held still.

"P..please...." Taemin begged. "Onew, please....it's torture, I need..."

Onew pushed all the way in so that he was completely sheathed. Taemin was so tight and hot, it took all of his self control to hold still as Taemin adjusted. 

Taemin was panting and beads of sweat were on his forehead. He had never felt like this before. He felt...full. Not only did he physically feel connected to Onew, but he felt that they were connecting on a whole new level. Soon just having Onew inside of him wasn't enough. His hips began to push upwards seeking any movement. 

Onew got the hint and began a slow thrusting in and out, taking care not to hurt Taemin. He didn't count on Taemin being such a wild child however. Taemin's hips were deadly, the way they moved and rolled. "Damn, Taemin....you're a hot piece of ass." Onew said. 

Taemin's eyes immediately focused on Onew and his pupils began to dilate. Suspecting that Taemin had reacted to what he said, he went with it. "You like having my dick in your ass don't you? I'll tell you something Taemin," Onew continued, still thrusting into Taemin's tight hole, "from now on you're gonna be my slut, and this dick," he said emphasizing his point by giving a hard thrust, "will be the only dick that is allowed inside that sweet ass, understood?"

Taemin could only nod his head. He was speechless, his mind was all over the place, his body was acting on it's own, seeking release. The fact that the quiet librarian that he'd been attracted to had turned into a sex god just blew his mind to pieces. It felt like his blood had turned to molten lava. He felt a familiar heat begin to coil in his stomach and he knew he was close. "Hyung....I'm....I'm gonna..." he panted.

"Onew adjusted himself, altering the angle slightly hitting Taemin's prostate dead on. "Onewwww! Arguhhhhh!!" he cried out arching his back as he spurted semen across their stomachs and chests. 

Seeing the beautiful mess underneath him, as well as feeling Taemin's walls tighten around him, made him cum as well. "Taaaaeeee!" he cried out. Pulling out carefully, as they were both over sensitive, he collapsed beside his boyfriend, resting his head on Taemin's shoulder. "You're so beautiful." Onew said. "Sooo beautiful...."

Taemin wasn't able to speak just yet, his breathing still labored. So many things going through his mind. 

Onew got up to get a warm washcloth and he helped to clean Taemin, taking extra care when cleaning his bottom. Onew picked Taemin up and carried him to the shower making the younger giggle. Onew washed Taemin's hair and then began to wash his body. Taemin felt so.... loved. Onew was treating him as if he were made of glass and would break any second. Taemin could feel the love in every touch by the older. He leaned forward then, pressing Onew's back against the cold tiles and gave him a kiss that curled his toes. Onew was blushing when Taemin pulled away. 

"I love you." Taemin said.

Onew looked at Taemin. He could see the love in his eyes. "I love you too." he said.   
\-----------   
Once Taemin moved in, things settled into more of a routine. Well, as much of a routine as they could since Taemin was always off on a cruise. Onew was still jealous when Taemin would spend time with his friend Key from the ship, but he trusted Taemin and it wasn't long before Key started coming around more often. Onew had actually taken a liking to the boy. Taemin had been right, Key treated him like a son, and was careful not to overstep the boundaries between the couple. Onew respected Key's forthrightness and they actually had a common love of history and art.

Taemin had told him in private that Key and Jonghyun had fallen madly in love on the cruise and that out of respect for their partners and their current relationships, (which were not really "real" relationships, according to Taemin, but only technically....) they agreed to meet in six months after they had taken care of things, and that Key was having a hard time being without Jonghyun. After hearing that, Onew was a little more forgiving when Taemin missed their dinner because he was shopping with Key, or when Key's phone calls interrupted their private time. 

It was a rainy morning and Onew was out extra early for work. Cursing himself for forgetting his umbrella he hurried to get out of the rain. Onew had, had his head down, so he didn't see the person in front of him until it was too late and he bumped into him, causing the other to almost fall down. In fact, if Onew hadn't reached out to grab the other's arm, he was sure he would've fallen into the street. "I'm sorry, are you okay?" he asked. The boy's clothes were soaked. He must have been out in the rain all night. The boy didn't respond. Onew bent down to see the other's face hidden by the hoodie. 

"Key?" Onew asked, almost not recognizing him because of his disheveled state. "Oh my God, it is you! Are you okay? What happened?" Key just stared at him and began to cry. Onew called the library to tell them that he wouldn't be coming in, and he called Taemin who instructed him to give Key a hot bath, some hot chocolate, and to snuggle with him while watching 'Notting Hill', his favorite movie. "I'm going to kill Jonghyun when I get back!" Taemin said angrily.   
  
"Let's just focus on Key right now okay?" Onew said calmly.   
  
"Okay, I'll call you later. Onew?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You're the best boyfriend ever!" Taemin said smiling into the phone.   
  
Onew ran a bubble bath. When he came back in the bedroom, Key was just standing in the middle of the floor looking lost. Onew walked him to the bathroom where he helped the younger undress and climb into the tub. "Do you want to be alone?" Onew asked.   
  
Key shook his head no.   
  
"Okay. I'll stay with you." Onew said as he took the washcloth and began to wash Key, making sure to wash away his eye makeup which had run down his face. Key closed his eyes as Onew shampooed his hair. Leaning back as Onew poured warm water over him to rinse. "Okay, upsy-daisy!" Onew said as he helped Key to stand up and wrap a towel around him. Onew got another towel and began to dry Key's hair.   
  
Key got choked up again. He felt dirty because he enjoyed Onew's touches and soothing words. "I'm sorry." he said quietly.   
  
"Hey." Onew said lifting Key's chin to look him in the eyes. "I'm not just Taemin's boyfriend, I'm your friend too, okay? So you don't have to worry about anything okay? I'm going to be taking care of you for as long as you need, arraso?"  
  
"Kansahamnida." Key said.   
  
"Besides," Onew continued. "Taemin would kill me if I let anything happen to you!" He's crazy-scary when he gets mad." he said, his voice filled with laughter.  
  
Key chuckled a little. He knew.  
  
Onew made a spot for Key on his bed and together they sipped hot chocolate and watched the movie. Onew didn't ask Key what was wrong, which was good because Key couldn't stop crying long enough to talk anyway. Just when Onew thought Key was over the worst of it, he'd begin a new bout of crying.   
  
Thankfully, halfway through the movie Key fell asleep, his head resting on Onew's shoulder. Onew carefully slid out from under Key, laying his head on the pillow and covering him up. 'Poor guy.' he thought. Whatever Key was going through must be awful. Key cried in his sleep, only settling down when Onew lay next to him again petting his hair and making 'shushing' noises.  
  
"How's he doing?" Taemin asked when he finally got a chance to call his boyfriend.   
  
"Not so good." Onew whispered. "I got him to eat some soup, and he finally fell asleep, but he keeps crying and calling out for Jjong?"  
  
"Thank you for taking care of him for me hyung." Taemin said.   
  
Onew smiled. "It's no problem, anything for you babe. Besides, I just couldn't leave someone so sad out wandering the streets now could I?"  
  
"Oppa?" Taemin asked using his 'cute' voice. "Will you take care of Key-hyung until we get back to port?"  
  
Onew could picture Taemin's aigoo over the phone, and when the younger called him 'Oppa'....he got what he wanted. "You know I can't refuse you right?" Onew asked.  
  
"I know! That's what I love best about you!" Taemin giggled.   
  
Onew rolled his eyes. "And all this time I thought it was because I had a big di...."  
  
'HYUNG!!!" Taemin yelled, cutting him off.   
  
"I gotta go, I think he's waking up again. I love you." Onew said.  
  
"I love you too. Bye!" Taemin said cheerfully.  
\----------   
True to his word, Onew took care of Key, making sure he didn't stay in bed all day, making sure he ate, giving him a shoulder to cry on. Once Taemin came back, the grieving process started all over again as Key let loose of everything. Onew slept on the couch so that Key and Taemin could share the bed. "Thank you yeobo." Taemin mouthed as he held Key in his arms. 

Key had started drinking when he was left alone and both Onew and Taemin had quite a fight to convince Key that, that wasn't the answer. Eventually, the pain began to lessen, and Key had to decide what to do with himself. It was actually Onew who suggested that he return to painting which led to him working in and then owning a Gallery. Onew would often help with the gallery on his free nights, and Taemin convinced his father to commission some of Key's works for the ship. 

Key's heart still hurt, but he dealt with it one day at a time, sometimes one hour at a time. It wasn't until a few months later, when he'd stopped by the library to do some research that he'd finally seen photos of Jonghyun and Se-Kyung in the papers, causing a near melt down right then and there. Fortunately, Onew was only extra that day, and was able to take Key to his and Taemin's apartment for some hot chocolate and cuddles. The photos of Jonghyun set Key's recovery back by another couple of months. 

It was when Key's mentor suggested that he have his own show that Key began to come out of his depression. Key spent hours creating new works and finishing up old works, to be ready for the show. Both Onew and Taemin promised to help with the show, and were more than pleased to see the light back in Key's eyes. It wasn't as bright as it used to be, but it was there. Key was learning to live with a broken heart. 

Taemin was supervising the hanging of Key's paintings when Onew walked over to Taemin and wrapped his arms around him in a back hug. "I love you." he said, his lips just brushing the shell of Taemin's ear, making him shiver. 

Taemin spun around, still encircled in Onew's arms, and looped his own arms around Onew's neck, rubbing their noses together. "I love you too."

The show was a success. Key had many high profile people there, and he sold a lot of paintings. 'It was a shame that he didn't stay to the end.' thought Onew as he began to sort out the paperwork.

Onew looked up as the bell above the door jingled. 

"Are you still open?" asked the man in the wheelchair. He seemed nervous.   
  
"We're getting ready to close, but feel free to look around, I'm going to be a while with the paperwork. My assistant's gone, so if you have any questions about the pieces, just ask, my name is Onew." The elder smiled, and bowed.   
  
The man bowed his head in return. "Thank you." he said as he toured the gallery. After about 15 minutes Onew saw the man wheeling himself towards the front door. 

"Thank you for coming, please feel free to come back anytime!" Onew said cheerfully. 

When the man in the wheelchair didn't respond, Onew looked up. He saw the man admiring the painting by the door. "That one's been very popular tonight." Onew said as he stepped around from the podium. "It's the artist's favorite."

  
"How much?" the man asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

  
"Hmmmm, I don't think that one's for sale, let me check." Onew said. 

  
"Please....I'll pay any price." the man said. 

  
Onew called Key's cell phone. 

  
"Yoboseyo?" Key mumbled into the phone. (Clearly Onew's call woke him up.)

  
"Mianae Key, I had a question about a painting,and Taemin has already left, and Lord knows where he put the book you gave him." Onew rambled on.

  
"Fine, what is it?" Key asked.

"The painting of your grandmother and someone looking over a railing? I know you said it wasn't for sale, but the man said that price was no object, and he seems really, really taken with the piece. He hasn't stopped staring at it since he laid eyes on it." 

  
Key sighed. It's true the painting wasn't for sale, but honestly, the painting brought him more heartache than joy lately. Who was he to stop someone else from taking pleasure from it, besides, it was time that he started to let go of the past and move forward. After a long silence Key spoke; "Just give it to him, say it's a gift from me, and that I   
hope he finds joy in looking at it." Click. Key hung up. 

  
Onew had a big smile on his face when he hung up the phone. 

  
"Is he willing to sell it?" Jonghyun asked hopefully.

  
"No." Said Onew. 

  
The man's face fell. 

  
"He said to make it his gift to you, and that he hopes it will bring you joy." Onew said.

The man wiped away the tears that had begun to fall down his cheeks. "Thank you. Tell him thank you!"

  
Onew had quite a time trying to load the painting into the man's car what with the guitar that was already in there, plus his wheelchair, fortunately, the driver helped and they headed on their way, but not before Onew noticed that the man was crying. After locking up the gallery, Onew went home only to find Taemin already asleep. 'That rat!' he thought, leaving him to finish up while he went home to sleep. Onew smiled then. Taemin was so adorable, and he was glad that of all places, Taemin, who used to live for going out every night, chose to come home to him. Onew undressed and snuggled next to his boyfriend....who smelled like cookies.....

The next morning Onew stopped by the gallery surprised to see Key already there. 

“You’re here early!” Onew said. “I just dropped by on my way to pick up a book that Taemin accidentally left here. (Key chuckled, clearly Taemin had left that book on purpose to avoid reading it.) Thank you again for helping, it was a great show by the way, you should have stayed!”

Key smiled. “No, Thank you for hosting, I’m grateful.” Key’s smile dropped as his gaze returned to the empty space on the wall.

“Something wrong?” Onew asked.

“I wanted to look at my painting one more time….I guess I’m too late.” Key said, disappointment in his voice.

“Oh, yeah.” Onew began. “I offered to have it delivered since he was in a wheelchair but he wanted to take it home right away. It was quite a struggle to fit it in the car with his chair and his guitar, but his friend helped.”

“Well…at least it’ll be appreciated.” Key sighed. “Thanks again, I’ll take you and Taemin out to eat soon to pay you back.”

“You don’t have to do that, we were happy to help!” Onew said patting him on the shoulders. “Why don’t you close up and enjoy the day. I’m sure the rest of the deliveries can wait.”

Key smiled. “You’re right, thanks Onew.”

Onew smiled so big his eyes smiled. “Taemin’s a lucky guy.”

Onew blushed then. “No….I’m the lucky one. See you later!”

\--------- 

"Onew!" Taemin yelled at the top of his lungs upon entering the library one afternoon. 

All heads turned in his direction, giving him evil looks. 

"Shhhhh, did you forget where you were?" Onew asked. "What's got you so excited?"

"Key found Jonghyun!" he squealed, earning more glares from the patrons. Onew grabbed Taemin's hand and led him outside. 

"Are you serious?" he asked? "What do you mean 'found him'? I thought that Jonghyun stood him up?" 

"Hyung, that's what we thought too, but it turns out that on the way to Seoul tower he got hit by a car, and went to the hospital where they put him in a coma, then he had to go to the U.S.A. for surgery, and then so much time had passed that he thought Key didn't, or couldn't love him anymore, and so he gave up, oh, did I say that he didn't think he'd be able to walk again, but now maybe he can, and he was the one that bought that painting, and isn't it just wonderful?! They're going to be together again!" Taemin stopped and took a deep breath. 

Onew stood there stunned, trying to take in all the information he'd just been given. "How horrible!" he said, "And how wonderful!" 

Taemin nodded. "The whole thing was a big unfortunate mess."

When things settled down a bit, Key convinced Onew to work full time at the Gallery, and only volunteer at the library. (Much to Taemin's relief.) He found that he enjoyed being able to talk to people rather than having to sit quietly in a room filled with books. Since he was so knowledgeable, Key would often take him with him on his trips to buy art, or to see about loaning pieces for shows. It was nice having a friend he could trust especially since Jonghyun and Taemin's schedules were so random. It gave him someone to hang out with. 

Taemin and Jonghyun eventually made up. After all, Taemin really couldn't stay mad at him when it wasn't even his fault. Besides, it was good to see Key so happy again. The four soon became fast friends, and often went out together the second night the ship was in port. 

The first night was reserved for Onew, who made sure that Taemin knew just what he was missing when he was off visiting some random island. To everyone else it would seem that Taemin had Onew wrapped around his little finger the way Onew doted on him, and spoiled him, watched over him when they were out together, making sure that no one bothered him. What they didn't know was that Taemin was the one who gladly did anything and everything to please Onew. He was so head over heels in love. He didn't change who he was, he just....grew up a bit. Besides, only Onew was able to give him what he truly needed (no, not his big dick, although that was a plus....). Onew was the only one that could drive him to the brink of insanity, coming completely unraveled, only to be brought back down to earth by being cradled in his strong arms afterwards whispering "I love yous" to each other. 

Just before Taemin fell asleep Onew lifted his chin so that he could look Taemin in the eyes. "Tae?" he asked. 

"Hmmm?" Taemin hummed, sleepy after cumming so hard only moments ago."

"Marry me?" Onew asked. 

Taemin's eyes flew open and he sat bolt upright. "What?" he screeched. "What did you just say?"

Onew grabbed Taemin's waist and pulled him on top of him so they were chest to chest. "I said," he kissed Taemin on the nose. "Marry me."

"Oh my God!" Taemin yelled grabbing his phone. 

"Who are you call...." Onew started to ask. 

"Key!!! I'm getting married!!" Taemin yelled into the phone, as he got off the bed and began walking around making plans with Key, squealing and giggling.

Just then Onew's phone rang. He looked at the caller I.D. It was Jonghyun. What did he want? he wondered. "Yeoboseyo?"

"You had to ask him now of all times?!" came Jonghyun's angry voice. "You do remember that I just got back from my tour this evening don't you Onew? And you do remember, Onew, that tonight is the first night with Bum since who knows when don't you?" Jonghyun asked icily. 

"Sorry my big moment ruined your sex life Jong." Onew laughed. "Just do it after he hangs up."

Jonghyun rolled his eyes. "You obviously don't know Key. After he hangs up, IF he even hangs up, he's going to start planning your wedding, and for the love of God you'd better pick a date soon, because Lord knows I'm not gonna get laid until you're on your fucking honeymoon!" Click. Jonghyun hung up.

Onew put his hands behind his head as he leaned against the headboard watching Taemin walk back and forth chatting happily on the phone. 'Life is good.' he thought. 'Yup, definitely good.....'


End file.
